Take A Chance On Me
by letlovein1321
Summary: Brittany just transferred to a new college where she encounters Santana, a campus player. She wants nothing to do with her but can Santana convince her there's more to her than meets the eye? Brittana pairing with Klaine and Quinn friendships, maybe others later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M just to be on the safe side, not sure how far I'll be taking the story in terms of explicit content. First attempt at fan-fic so go easy on me. =]**

It wasn't too busy for a Monday morning at the local coffee shop. Between the normal caffeine addicts and the students still hurting from weekend hangovers the place was normally packed. Brittany wasn't complaining though it gave her time to catch her breath once in a while.

Ever since she transferred schools and started working at the shop she had been a bit overwhelmed. On certain days when there was practically a line out the door so she never got to take a break.

Brittany had transferred just about two months ago from her other school after deciding it wasn't working out and she needed a change. Once she had found an apartment and simultaneously offered the job at the shop. Conveniently enough the landlord had showed her the reasonably priced apartment that was just above the shop and they had also needed help at the time. She figured it would be ridiculous not to except such a nice apartment and a job. She started blending in easily even though she was never really all that social she hadn't made any friends yet. However she did have a few of the regular costumers that were student she got along with nicely.

After her quick sweep of clearing off some recently vacated tables she headed back up to the counter when she saw three of her Monday regulars come in. Blaine, Kurt and Santana were all students as well, although she didn't share any classes with them, she did see them at the shop quite a bit. Kurt and Blaine were always very sweet to her and had befriended her right off the bat when they had noticed the new girl when she started the job. Santana however didn't seem to acknowledge her too much but Brittany was definitely not complaining.

Not long after she started there she had noticed the girl. How could she not? Long dark hair, beautiful smile, intoxicating voice, she was absolutely stunning and Brittany was immediately entranced by her. It didn't take long for her to learn however, mostly from conversations she had over heard, that Santana is not the girl you want to fall for. She had heard quite a few conversations between several different girls about their one nighters with her. After hearing the stories Brittany began to notice how often Santana came in to the coffee shop and if she wasn't with Kurt and Blaine, she was always with a girl. Always a different girl and never the same one twice. She knew the type all too well and had seen many friends get hurt by people like her throughout high school and her previous college. She was disgusted by people like that, who only cared about getting their next lay, their next conquest. Brittany was not about to get mixed up into that type of situation.

"Hey Brittany." Blaine said as the three of them got to the counter.

"Hey the usual?" Brittany asked looking between Blaine and Kurt, they nodded in response.

"I'll have my usual as well." Santana spoke up looking a little annoyed that she was failed to be acknowledged when Brittany had asked the question.

"Sorry what would that be?" Brittany responded a little annoyed at the latina's action.

"Are you serious? I'm here more often than these two, you don't recognize me?"

"No. I help a lot customers, can't seem to place you. What'll you have?"

"Uh a medium macchiato, thanks." Santana said still surprised at the blonde's tone towards her. Did she know her? She knows she hadn't slept with her, because there was no way she'd ever forget a face like that. She may be a bit rude but she was absolutely gorgeous there was no doubt in Santana's mind about that. Tall, toned body, long blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. '_How have I not noticed her before now?_' She thought to herself.

"Earth to Satan." Kurt said waving his hand in front of her face breaking her out of her trance.

"What?" was all she could respond since her mind was still on other thoughts.

"I said, I can't believe you slept with Brittany." He said in a annoyed tone. "She's a sweet girl and I've seen you go through your fare share of women but she's so innocent. Not to mention she works here and we're here everyday. I swear if she takes this grudge she has on you out on my coffee order-"

"Would you shut up. I haven't slept with her okay? I've never said more than my order to the girl, she's the one that's being a bitch to me like a killed her dog or something." Santana spat back.

"So you haven't talked to her before at all?" Blaine asked looking over to Brittany who was still making their drinks. He was now quite curious of the blonde's actions. Kurt wasn't wrong she really was a very sweet girl and he couldn't imagine her treating a customer like that without good reason.

"No, I swear. Trust me I'm just as curious as you to find out why she was like that towards me."

"And you didn't sleep with her, you're sure?" Kurt asked again.

"I would've remembered someone like her." She states softly as Brittany returns with their order.

"Here guys," she says with a smile as she hands Kurt and Blaine their drinks. "medium macchiato." she says to Santana handing her the drink but not sporting the smile she was a moment ago.

"Thanks gorgeous." She says with a genuine smile but playful tone. '_Maybe that will get her out of this weird mood._' Santana thought but she was obviously wrong when she received her response.

"Have a nice day." Brittany replies while rolling her eye's at the the brunette's statement. She give the guys a quick wave as she goes to help the next customer.

"Seriously Santana are you sure you didn't run over her dog or something?" Kurt asks they make their way away from the counter.

"You're hysterical. I have no idea what her deal is but I'm definitely going to find out." She says taking a seat at an empty table.

She looks back as Brittany is assisting another customer with a adorable smile on her face. She stands there a minute and watched the blonde. She seems fine around everyone else, laughing and carrying on short conversations with certain people. She watches as she makes orders and show notices that's when her smile tends to fade. Santana watches her, ignoring whatever conversation that Kurt and Blaine have moved onto. The blonde eyed beauty seems somewhat lost or empty when she's away from the crowd of people. Of course this only intrigues the latina more. '_So she's rude to me, but nice to everyone else and then all quiet and sad when she's alone. Damn this girl has all kinds of sides to her._' She thought to herself still not able to pull her gaze away from the girl.

"Santana." Kurt says loudly bringing the girl's attention back to the table.

"What?"

"Don't hurt her, okay?" He says motioning back to the girl that he notices has caught the brunette's attention.

"And since when do you have any say as to who I talk to Hummel?" She spits out rather annoyed at his input to her personal life.

"No one does Santana, we just like Brittany and we've seen the reactions from some of the girls you've slept with. We would rather not see her be one of them, she already looks lost enough already." Blaine states looking over to the blonde, also noticing her change of express as she is filling orders.

"Yeah I noticed. Maybe I just want to get to know her a bit, and not in that way." She says to Blaine nodding that she's noticed the girls change of expression. "Is that alright with you?" She directs to Kurt but he only nods.

"Just tread lightly I don't know what her issue is with you but whatever it is, just be careful."

"Of course, I'm not a completely heartless bitch, well not all the time." She says with a wink as she stands up from the table. "Well I should get to class I'll see you guys later on." and the guys says their goodbyes.

Santana makes her way to the exit taking one last look at the blonde. Brittany catches her staring this time and makes a somewhat disgusted looked before returning to helping her customer. '_I really need to figure out what's going on with her._' she thinks to herself as she leaves the shop wondering what she could've done to pissed off this girl she's never even spoken to outside of the coffee shop.

* _Later that day_ *

"How can I help you?" Brittany asked looking between Santana and the girl that was with her with an obvious forced smile.

"Hey Blondie, still not my number one fan I can see." Santana commented immediately noticing the girls tone. "What do you want?" she asks the girl next to her.

"Can I get a small non-fat latte?" She asks Brittany with annoyed tone after noticing the looks between her and Santana.

Brittany only nodded and looked back to Santana. "And for you miss?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Santana just shook her head at the girls question. "Forgot already huh? I was just hear a few hours ago." Santana stated but Brittany just gave her a confused expression. "Medium macchiato, please." Santana said while handing her money for the order.

"Coming right up." Brittany said giving back the change and making her way to fill the order.

"What was that about?" the girl asked Santana once Brittany wasn't in hearing distance. "She's not gonna spit in my drink or something is she?"

"No babe don't worry about it. It's got nothing to do with you." Santana said "Why don't you go find us a table and I'll bring over our drinks." She said while gently rubbing her hand down the girls arm, making her shiver at the touch. Santana gave her a quick wink before the girl went to go find the table.

She hadn't noticed that Brittany had seen the entire encounter as she made her way back to Santana with one of the drinks. "Here's your girl's latte." She stated coldly as she put down the cup and went down the counter to fill the remaining order.

Santana noticing her tone followed her on the other side of the counter to where Brittany had gone. "She's not my girl." she said matter-of-factly, "Would it bother you if she was?" She asked curiously as to why she kept getting the cold shoulder remarks from the girl.

"She doesn't bother me. Not like you'll be seen with her ever again anyway. You'll have a replacement for her by tomorrow anyway, won't you?" Brittany retorted and smirked at the brunette.

As soon as the remark left her mouth the realization hit the latina like a slap in the face. "So that's it, huh? You think you've got me all figure out don't you?"

"I know your type well enough so I'd say yes."

"My type? And what type would that be Blondie?" she asked intrigued, wanting to hear what the girl had to say.

"Oh please you know exactly what type you are. You're the 'get some and get gone' girl. You're a sweet talker until you get exactly what you want. I've never seen you in here with the same girl twice and trust me I've noticed how many you bring in." She said in a loud harsh whisper so she wouldn't draw attention to their conversation. "You now maybe that's why I can't ever remember your order. With all the girls you come in here with, just so many different drinks on a daily basis." Brittany finished setting Santana's order down on the counter annoyed look on her face.

"Hey look at you, you think you know me so well." Santana said picking up her cup and staring the blonde right in the eye.

"Evidently." was all Brittany said. She was about to turn to go back to the register when Santana spoke again and brought her attention back to the brunette.

She did seem as though she was just offered a challenge, with a small glint in her chocolate orbs as she spoke. "Well, we'll see about that Blondie." she said with a knowing smirk before walking off to the table with her drinks.

Brittany watched as Santana walked over and gave the girl her drink before sitting down and getting into whatever conversation the girl had started. Santana looked over and caught her eye but Brittany couldn't make out the expression she saw. Deciding to brush off her unpleasant encounter Brittany got back to work. '_She just thinks she just some hot shot. I really can't stand people like her_.' Brittany thought to herself as she went along with making the next customer's drink.

Santana on the other hand was trying to pay attention to at least some of the conversation the girl was trying to make with her. It's not too impressive when they notice you really don't give a fuck about what they're saying after all, she'd learned that a few times. She couldn't get Brittany's response to her out of her head though. Normally some girl being a bitch to her she would just brush it off but there was something about her that was different than the others. It was like it hurt her to see someone do that type of thing. '_It's fucking college I'm suppose to hook up, that's half the point isn't it? Who does she think she is making a comment about my personal life when she doesn't even know me_.' Santana thought to herself while absentmindedly nodding to whatever the girl across from her had just said. She looked past the girl and watched Brittany, noticing her lost eyes once again on her face while filling orders. '_I have to figure her out_.' she thought. She tried to shake it off and began talking to the girl she had brought with her, trying to forget about the blonde girl that was filling her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter so much. Still getting use to uploading and editing on here so sorry for any mistakes. Here's Chapter 2! Any feedback is welcomed, I love hearing your thoughts on it. **

Brittany was getting out of dance rehearsal and talking with Quinn about her encounter with Santana earlier in the week. Quinn was the only actual friend that Brittany had made since she moved there. They we're partnered up during her first dance class and they just seemed to hit it off.

"I would watch out for her if I were you." Quinn said while changing back into her regular street shoes.

"Yeah so I've heard. Trust me I have no interest in associating myself with anyone like her." Brittany said bluntly.

"Well I'm not saying don't be friends with her if that's her only intention, but with her reputation I doubt friendship is the only things she's looking for. She is actually a decent friend fr-"

"Wait you're friends with her?" Brittany asked confused. She had just explained to Quinn everything that had happened at the coffee shop but she never mentioned she was friends with the girl.

"No I'm not personally friends with her, more like mutual friends. She's friends with Blaine and Kurt so I've hung out with them all together but I've never hung out with just Santana before." Quinn explained.

"Has she ever made a move on you?" Brittany asked curiously

"No. Blaine and Kurt made it pretty clear to her not to try anything with me when I first met her. They didn't want anything that happened to effect our friendship, which was totally fine with me she's really not my type. She's actually a real bitch, I don't understand how she gets so many girls to sleep with her."

"Hmm interesting." Was all Brittany said to her friend. She hadn't even thought to notice if Santana had been bitchy towards her. Sure maybe a little sure of herself but not bitchy.

"I mean if you like her go for it, but just don't expect to get anything other than one night out of her. That girl is all about the chase." Quinn said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks Q but I don't-, oh shit I'm sorry I have to run I'm gonna be late for my shift. Can we talk later on?" Brittany said rushing to get her stuff together. Quinn stifles a laugh as she watches her friend scramble for her belongings.

"Of course girl, I'll swing by later on. We can hang out when you get off, sound good?"

"Perfect. I'll see you later!" Brittany said making her way out the door quickly. 'Oh perfect it's raining, just my luck.' She thought as she raced across the courtyard and headed to the cafe trying not to get drenched.

Later on at the coffee shop the rain was still coming down pretty hard so business was slow. Brittany was clearing off some tables from a few customers that had just left when she heard the door open. She went along with what she was doing figuring it was just another customer until she heard a familiar voice.

"Fucking rain." She heard from behind her. She turned around to see Santana taking off her jacket and hanging it over a chair. Her hair was sticking to her face and was literally dripping, her clothes were completely drenched.

"Never heard of an umbrella?" Brittany asked with a chuckle and caught Santana's attention.

"Not funny." Santana responded quickly. She was a little surprised Brittany had tried to make a joke, even if it was at her expense.

"You're really wet." Brittany said taking the plates off the table and headed back to the counter.

"Thinking about me wet, huh? Wanky." Santana said when Brittany had turned around to face her on the other side of the counter.

"Ugh, you're disgusting." She said rolling her eyes then putting the plates in a bin to be taken in the back to be washed.

"Relax B, I was just kidding." Santana said as she watched the blonde grab a spray bottle and rag then making her way back towards her.

"B? We're friends now?" Brittany asked sarcastically while cleaning the tables.

"Well I would like to be if you-" She trails off when Brittany turns to face her, giving her a confused look. Santana diverts her attention and looks down at her shoes, that are completely soaked through. 'When did I become the one to shyly look the ground? What the hell is that about?' She thinks to herself but her thoughts are also interrupted when Brittany speaks again.

"You do realize I can't stand you, right?"

Santana lets out a defeated sigh, 'Oh I did not just do that. What the hell was that sigh? She's turning you into a stammering shy little kid. Great, just great. Pick your head up and get back in control.' She clears her throat and looks back up to the blonde, "Yes, I realize that but I don't understand why. I think if you actually gave me a chance you'd see that I'm actually pretty awesome." She says with a confident grin.

This time Brittany breaks the eye contact and just shakes her head at the Latina's words. "Why not?" Santana asks taking a step closer to her.

"Santana I don't want to be a part of your little game." She responds with a stern voice.

"And what game would that be exactly?" She asks taking another small step closer.

Brittany looks up at the girl realizing how much closer she's gotten so she takes a step back away from her. "Don't okay? Just stop, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I've already told you I'm not interested so just drop it." She says coldly moving around to the other side of the small table to act as a small barricade between them.

Santana notices the action and then returns her gaze back to Brittany's and looks right in her eyes. That's when she notices that the look the girl is giving her isn't angry like her words were. Her expression is pained and terrified, which only confuses Santana more but she doesn't want to push and make things worse.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She says raising her hands up as if she was surrendering. "I'll back off. I admit at first I was just trying to come onto you but I do understand what 'No' means. Blaine and Kurt told me you were new and I honestly was just trying to be nice. I just I know what it's like to be around people and still be lonely. I uh-anyway I'll just – I'll leave you alone." Santana finished then walked past Brittany and out of the shop, leaving her once again by herself.

Brittany just stands there still looking to where the brunette had just been. 'I definitely wasn't expecting that. I don't think she was messing me. I mean she almost flustered? She seemed nervous.' Brittany shook her head at her own ridiculous thought. 'Yeah I made Santana Lopez nervous, like that's humanly possible. She did seem sincere about it though, but can I trust her?' she asked herself making her way back behind the counter. She tries to keep busy cleaning up and helping the few customers that do come in once in a while. Her thoughts however stay on Santana's words that just repeat in her head. Brittany just doesn't know what to make of them.

"Hey Britt, you okay?" Brittany jumps at Quinn's voice from behind her, she hadn't even heard the girl come in. 'Maybe Quinn's a ninja.' She thinks to herself but before she can ask her friend she sees a worried look on her face then realizes she has yet to answer her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She responds back to her friend.

"Are you sure? I've been standing here a few minutes and you were completely zoned out. I probably could've robbed the place and been half way to Mexico by now." Quinn says with a small chuckle to lighten the mood.

"Mexico is that close? We should go sometime!" Brittany responds back hurriedly.

"It's not sweetie, I was just kidding. What's going on?" She asks sitting down next to Brittany with an expectant look on her.

"It's just..I-" She stutters not sure how she can word just happened when she's not even sure.

"Britt it's okay you can talk to me." She places her hand over Brittany's on the table and gives her a reassuring squeeze. This seems to give to Brittany a bit more confidences, she gives a small smile to her friend's action to comfort her.

"Santana was just here." She says looking down at the table trying to avoid whatever look Quinn may be giving her.

"What did she do to you?" Quinn says, it doesn't come out as a question but more like a demand.

"It's not like that she didn't do anything to me. She just-" she pauses not sure how she can word the Latina's actions towards her, "she seemed hurt but not like she was faking, I think she was actually being honest." She says piecing together their encounter.

"Honest about what Britt?" Quinn just waits for the blonde to gather her thoughts. Brittany finally looks up to her friend and tells her the conversation they had earlier.

"Do you think she meant it? I just don't know what to make of it. If she's lying and something happens between us and she hurts me," she stammers out as she tries to push back the tears that have began to form. "I just don't know if I can go through that again." she finishes but can't hold back the tears any longer.

"Hey. Hey it's okay, come here." Quinn says pulling her friend into her. Brittany clings onto her shirt and just cries. Quinn lightly rubs her back and let's the girl get whatever it is out of her system. She speaks again when she hears Brittany begin to calm down. "What do you mean again?"

Brittany steadies her breathing before releasing her grip on Quinn's shirt and sitting up to face the girl. "I had a boyfriend before I came here. We met in high school and were together for almost two years. About halfway through last semester I found out he was cheating on me." She says holding back the tears. "When I confronted him he admitted that he had been sleeping around about 6 months into our relationship. He lied and slept around for a year and a half Q!" she says anger laced in her voice. "I trusted him and the whole thing was bases on lies, none of it was real. That's why I transferred here, I couldn't stand being where he was and where everyone knew what he did to me. I just can't let that happen again. I won't let someone break me like he did." She takes a few breathes to calm herself of the emotions and past she left behind.

"I swear, if I ever find that asshole! I swear I will punch him directly in the face for doing that to you. Secondly, you went through a lot with this situation, and if you're not ready to trust anyone that's completely understandable. I wouldn't be either." she pauses wondering how Santana fits into the equation, "Is that what you think Santana is trying to do?"

"I- I don't know. She said she wants to be my friend, but I just can't trust that she doesn't have other motives with the reputation she has. I can't handle someone using me like he already did." Brittany says, exhaustion overtaking her expression from all the tears and emotion that have been destroying her from the inside.

"Then let her prove friendship is all she's looking for from you. If you don't want more than that than I'm sure Santana will let it go. I mean she is friends with Blaine and Kurt so she can't be all that bad of a friend. So why don't you just start there?" Quinn says, hoping any advice and begin to help her new broken friend.

"I guess I have a lot to think about." Brittany says.

"Well why don't we not think about it for a while and go out?" Quinn asks determined to cheer her friend up again.

"Now? It's a little late, and I have class in-" Brittany begins but Quinn cuts her off.

"No not now. There's a party tomorrow night that I'm going to with my uh- with my friend that goes to a different college close by. Why don't you come out with us and let go of the drama inside that pretty head of yours and have some fun?" Quinn asks eagerly.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. It'll help clear my head for a while anyway." Brittany says and Quinn jumps in excitement. "Quinn.."

Quinn looks to her friend, "Yeah Britt?"

"I just, I wanted to say thanks, for everything. Sorry I kinda just broke down on you like that." Brittany says a little embarrassed that she managed to cry on her friend's shoulder not once but twice in one night.

"Hey Britt, don't worry about it. I know you'd do that same for me. Just know I've got your back no matter what, okay?" Brittany just nods. "Good now come her and give me a damn hug girl!" They both chuckle and Brittany grabs Quinn and pulls her into a bear hug.

The two girls had been so caught up in their last bit of conversation that hadn't even realized that Santana had come back into the shop. She's really confused on what it was she just walked in on. She quickly grabs the jacket she left on the back of the chair and quietly leaves without being noticed by either of them. Santana heads back out to clear her own head after seeing the two girls together and not sure what to make of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the favorites and taking the time to review! Sorry for the wait but hopefully the longer chapter makes up for it. Don't forget to review, love hearing your thoughts and ideas!**

"We need to go back this is a mistake." Santana says turning back around but Kurt steps in her way for the tenth time since leaving the coffee shop.

"Santana this is a brilliant idea and you know it! Now turn around and keep walking because we have a party to get to in a couple hours and I am no where near ready." Kurt says sternly as he grabs the girls arm and they continue walking back to campus.

"I can't do this, she's going to know it's me." she stops again panic in her voice, "This is not me, I don't do shit like this. Why am I doing this? Why did I let you convince me this was a good idea? She's going to know, she's going to think it's a huge joke and never speak to me again. Then everyone will find out, my reputation will have gone to shit. Thi-"

"Santana shut up!" Kurt says annoyed, stopping the ranting Latina. "Geez lighten up would you! We've been through this, it's the perfect solution for your little predicament. Do we really need to go over this again?" Santana only nods so he continues, "Okay fine. You want to show her you're not the person she, and everyone else, thinks you are right?" she nods again. "Well since she isn't giving you a shot in hell right now, this is the best way to do so. This is called being romantic and will definitely get her to swoon."

"Why are you helping me with this anyway?" She asks, noticing how eager he is to go through with the plan he came up with when she went to him for advice after leaving the coffee shop the night before.

"Santana whether you admit to it or not you are my friend and I care about you. You've been doing this non-commitment shit and getting away with it for way too long. I don't know what it is about this girl but you act like an entire different person when her name is even mentioned. So if this is helps get to not be a bitch then I'm more than willing to help. I promise, this is totally a foolproof plan. Now get your love sick ass to Blaine's and I'll see you at the party okay?" He finishes pointing her in the direction of Blaine's dorm.

"This better be foolproof Hummel!" She calls to him as he turns the corner to head back to his room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Santana asks as they approach the building.

"We went over this already," Blaine states, "you're not suppose to even know she's going to be here. It's just two people running into each other at a party. This will give you two a more relaxed environment to talk so she can get to know the real you." He says while practically dragging her up the stairs.

"But you didn't see them at the coffee shop, they were close, too close. This is a waste of time, I'm not going in there. I've already missed my shot so why put salt in the wound?" She says trying to free herself from Blaine's tight grasp on her wrist.

"Then just try and be her friend. You don't even know what you saw anyways, it could've just been an innocent hug between friends."

"Even it is was, I know for a fact she doesn't want to see me. She looked pissed when I left the shop yesterday."

"Okay that's it. What the hell have you done with Santana Lopez?" He turns and glares at her seriously.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this nervous girl standing in front of me. You're Santana Lopez, you were captain of the cheerleading squad in high school and ran that school." He says but she pushes past him to go inside to get away from the his peppy speech. She stops dead in her tracks as soon as they get inside but Blaine is too busy to notice her distraction and continues. "You're fearless not shy and unsure of yourself. What happened to the girl from Lima Heights Adjacent? What happened to the girl who could take anything that gets thrown at you?" He stops and notices her attention is distracted by something across the room so he looks over to where she is looking. They see Brittany on the far side of the room in clear view talking to Quinn.

"I got thrown a curveball I never saw coming." She states, not taking her eyes away from the girl.

"Wait you're really falling for her?" He asks with a wide grin.

"You know your horrendous bow tie is making me nauseous and I haven't even had a drink yet. Bye Blaine." She says and walks away from the boy in search for a drink she knows she's going to need to handle this night.

"Good luck Satan!" He calls out to her as she leaves and he goes in search of his own date.

Brittany has been at the party for a couple hours. 'Quinn was so right, I really needed a night to just relax and let go.' She thinks as she knocks back another jello shot. She's already lost track of how many she's had but she's having too much fun to care at this point. She's with Quinn and her friend and even though it's obvious they're having trouble keeping their hands off each other Brittany doesn't pay attention to it. She's too lost in the music to care at this point.

"Hey Britt!" She hears Quinn call her to where her and her friend are standing, well more like groping each other. "Babe stop, hold on. Britt we'll be right back okay?" Quinn yell over the music.

"Okay!" She yells back.

"You gonna be alright?" Quinn asks as she comes up to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I'm awesome! I'll meet up with you guys later?"

"Definitely! We'll be back in a few." She says as her date grabs her from behind and pulls her away from Brittany through the crowd of people.

Brittany grabs another shot and makes her way to where everyone is dancing and lets herself get lost within the beat of the music as a club remix of 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' begins to play. A few guys come up to dance with her as the music continues but she doesn't pay much attention to them. Not until one guy starts to get too handsy and tries to grab at her.

"Okay I think I'm done dancing." She says while pulling away from him. He only tightens his grip and pulls her back to him.

"Not yet sweetheart." He says as he snakes one arm tight around her stomach and his other hand makes it's way to the front of her jeans. "Relax, let's have some fun." He starts to move his hand down her front as she struggles against him. The room is beginning to spin as she tries to get out of his grasp.

Santana who was standing a moment ago entranced by the blonde's dancing immediately pushes through the crowd from the far side of the dance floor when she sees what the guy is doing. She spots Blaine not much further from the scene than her and yells out to him, "Blaine! Get to Brittany!" she gets his attention and she goes towards the girl.

"Stop it!" she hears her yell as she gets closer. When she approaches Brittany spots her. "Santana!" she pleads to the girl, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey let her go!" She screams at the guy and tries to push him off.

"Get lost bitch!" He says, trying to keep his hold on Brittany.

"Hey why can't I join the fun?" She says quickly hoping to distract the guy.

"Well why didn't you say so sweetheart?" he says loosening his grip and turning more towards the Latina. She takes the opening and throws her body weight into a punch directly in his face. "You fucking bitch!" He yells releasing his hold on Brittany, who launches herself into Santana's arms as soon as she's free. He stumbles back from the blow and grabs at his nose. Seeing the blood gushing from it he quickly tries to lunge at the brunette when Blaine tackles the guy from the side and sends him straight to the ground.

Brittany sobs against the girl and holds onto her as if her life depended on it, which in this moment it does. The last thing Brittany remembers is Santana pulling her through the crowd towards the front door before she blacks out.

*_The next morning *_

Brittany wakes up and quickly turns to bury her head back into her pillow when the light begins to make her head throb.

"This is why I hate drinking." She groans into her pillow. She hears a soft chuckle next her and whips her head in the direction of the sound and regrets it immediately when she gets a head rush. Her eyes lock onto Santana's who is lying next to her on the bed.

"Careful B don't need you getting whip lash. Maybe next time you'll go easier on the jello shots." Santana says as she chuckles again noticing Brittany looking at her petrified and confused.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?" She says as she tries to get up quickly but her hangover doesn't allow the fast movement. She becomes really dizzy and lays back down slowly, squinting as her eyes adjust to the light but doesn't take her eyes off the other girl.

"Careful killer, you okay?" Santana asks noticing the girls condition that she's been in so many times before. "Here," she sits up and turns to grab a glass of water off the nightstand and hands it to Brittany, "drink this." She says softly trying not to worsen the girls obvious pain.

Brittany sits up, very slowly, and leans back against the headboard before taking the water from her. Santana decides against lying back down, not wanting to make her more uncomfortable than she already is, so she just sits indian style on the bed facing Brittany.

"Uh thanks." Brittany says after taking a sip and sets the cup down. "What are you doing here?" she asks again.

"Well considering this is _my_ room, I was sleeping." She responds, watching Brittany as she takes her focus off the Latina to look around and take in her surrounds. Her confused look is quickly replaced by panic as she looks back to Santana who looks at her curiously trying to figure out what's going through her head.

"I-uh, we.." she stutters, "Us um, did we.." she trails off when Santana smiles at her, knowing what it is the girl is trying to ask but failing horribly.

"Did we have sex?" Santana asks, trying to finish the other girl's thought. Brittany can only nod, fear still in her eyes. "B, relax." She says as she reaches over and gently runs her hand up and down the girl's arm, noticing the girl doesn't pull away as well as the goosebumps that form on her arm at the touch. "We didn't do anything, scout's honor." She says with a grin as she takes her hand that was just on the other girl and raises three fingers. Brittany looks down and shakes her head to hide a small grin.

"Then why am I here?" she asks, trying to remember the events of the previous night that brought her here.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Santana asks "I'm sure I can fill in the blanks." she says with a gentle smile hoping to calm the girls nerves a bit. It seems to work when she sees the girl sigh and answers with an okay.

"Well I- uh, I remember was Quinn saying she'd be right back so I went to go dance. I was dancing for a while and was starting to feel a little dizzy. Then-" She trails off as she remembers the immediate events that happened when she was dancing. "that guy- he.. he tried to-" She trails off and feels tears building in her eyes, much like they did the night before. "And then you came and was that Blaine?" Santana nods to confirm her question. "You helped me. I remember him letting go of me and- and you being there. You.." she pauses take a breath to hold back the tears and looks over to Santana who nods knowing what she remembered. "then, uh that's it. I remember being pulled past a bunch of people and crying and feeling really really dizzy and tired. What happened after the- after the fight?" She asks more curious than worried.

"Well you were pretty wrecked and obviously upset. I went to bring you outside and we ran into Quinn who was too drunk to take care of herself let alone you. You were really upset so I, I told her I would take care of you. Of course that didn't go well since she assumed the same thing you did a minute ago but her friend convinced her it was the best idea." she says softly and looks down at her fidgeting hands.

Brittany notices she looks hurt at the accusation that something had happened between them. 'It's not like it's a far fetched idea I know how I can be when I'm drunk and I know I must've been pretty vulnerable. She does have a lot of one night relationships but I really don't think she's the kind of person to take advantage of my- situation' She thinks to herself but the Latina speaks again interrupting her thoughts.

"I know I've slept around a lot in the past, it's not like it's a real secret, but I would never- _never_ take advantage of anyone in that kind of condition." She says looking directly at Brittany as if she's read the other girl's mind.

"I'm sorry." She says honestly. "I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, you pretty much saved my life last night and her I am assuming- that you.. I'm sorry.." She says searching the girl's eyes.

"I guess it's understandable it's not like you know me anyway. I'll be right back." She says obviously uncomfortable. She gets off the bed and heads into the bathroom.

Brittany hears water running not sure what to make of what she's doing. 'Good job, this girl came to rescue my rescue last night and this is how I thank her? I accuse her of, well basically doing the same thing that asshole was trying to do before-' She's too lost in thought to notice the other girl's return so she jumps when she hears her speak.

"Here take these." She says handing Brittany a couple of pills, and Brittany looks at her questioningly. "It's not roofies I promise." She says with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood. "Sorry bad joke, it's just aspirin."

"Thank you." She says taking the aspirin and taking another sip of the water.

"Okay now lay back and closer your eyes." She says softly and Brittany just looks at her. "Relax I got a cool towel for your head, it'll help with that massive headache I'm sure you have. Just lay back and close your eyes." she says again.

This time Brittany listens still unsure of the girl's actions. She reluctantly leans back and closes her eyes. She expects to feel the cloth on her head but is surprised when she feels Santana's fingers across her forehead. She gently brushes the hair away from Brittany's face and tucks it behind her ear. Brittany's breath hitches at the contact and feels Santana's hand linger before she pulls away and places the cool, damp cloth on her head. Her eyes flutter open and is met with Santana's looking back at her.

"This should help, I use this trick anytime I have a hangover. So um, why don't you rest here for awhile I'm just gonna take a quick shower." She says as she breaks her gaze from Brittany's piercing blue eyes and grabs some clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Brittany isn't sure what to make of the girl's actions towards her. It's kinda uncomfortable to stay but her body isn't ready to make the effort to go yet. She hears the water running and with the aspirin and cool cloth taking effect she drifts back to sleep.

She wakes back up a few hours later and sees Santana across the room on her laptop. She starts to get up when Santana hears her and turns around.

"Hi." Brittany says as stands up feeling relieved when she notices she only has a light headache now.

"Feeling better?" Santana asks.

"Yeah thanks. I'm just gonna use the bathroom quick if that's okay then I'll get out of your hair." Brittany says looking down at her feet, not sure how to break the awkward tension that's in the air.

Before Santana has a chance to respond her phone goes off. "Sorry. Yeah that's fine go ahead, I'm just gonna grab this." she says as she grabs her phone and Brittany walks into the bathroom.

"-Uh no I told you I can't today, I'm busy now." She hears Santana say as she comes out of the bathroom. Brittany quickly tries to grab her stuff quietly so she doesn't disturb the girl's conversation. Already feeling guilty that she's keeping her from whatever plans she already had with someone. "Tomorrow night? Maybe I'm not sure." Santana says and locks eyes with Brittany for a second but quickly looks away but Brittany swears she just saw the other girl blush. "Yeah I know babe but I just don't think that's going to work out now. Yeah okay." She says hanging up.

"Sorry you had to cancel plans because of me." Brittany says as she sits on the bed and puts her shoes back on.

"Not your fault, wasn't really interested in seeing her anyway." She replies and Brittany can't help but notice the 'she' part Santana had indicated. Santana catches onto the look on the blonde's face and realizes what she has said. "I kinda lost interest in her, well not just her but with the whole hook up thing." She says looking at Brittany.

"Right." Brittany says unconvinced. "Well thanks again for, for rescuing you. You didn't have to but you did. I really owe you one." she says as she backs up towards the door.

Santana hears the tone in her voice, obviously not believing what she told her. 'Can't blame her for not believing that, I wouldn't either.' She thinks as she fidgets with her hands trying to figure out something to say not wanting to say goodbye to other girl yet.

"I guess I'll see you around." Brittany says after not receiving a response back from Santana who just sits at her desk looking down at her hands.

She looks up at Brittany's last words. 'Good job idiot you didn't say anything and now she's going.' "Yeah gotta have the morning coffee." She says getting up and walking towards Brittany as she opens the door to leave.

"Yeah well next one is on me." Brittany chuckles and Santana nods. 'She rescues you and I just offered her a cup of coffee? Smart move.'

"Yeah if you can remember what it is." She says softly as Brittany walks out into the hall.

"Medium macchiato." She says quickly and grins to Santana before she turns to leave, closing the door behind her.

Brittany heads back and stops into the coffee shop on her way up to her apartment trying to straighten out all the events from the past twenty-four hours in her head.

"Hey Brittany." Her co-worker Tina calls out and motions for the girl to come over to her when she sees her enter the cafe.

"Hey T, what's up?" She asks.

"Wow you look like shit." She points out to her smudged make up and exhausted expression.

"Really know how to compliment people don't you." She chuckles at her co-worker.

"Right sorry, just looks like you've had a rough day. Anyway her this was under the door when I came in this morning to open up. Looks like someone has a crush on you." She says as she hands Brittany an envelope with her name written across the front.

Brittany examines the envelop, the front reads, '_To Brittany'_ and just below, "_Secret Admirer_' She eyes it curiously but decides against opening it until she's upstairs by herself.

"Thanks T. Not sure what this is for but thanks I'll read it when I get upstairs." She says fiddling with the paper in the hand.

"Yeah probably a good idea I had to tear it away from some of the others who wanted to rip it open." She says, "Go rest up I'll see you tomorrow." She says as she heads back behind the counter. Brittany gives her a quick wave and makes her way upstair to her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I was no where near my laptop for the past few days. I've already started on the next chapter so the wait won't be so long this time, promise! Reviews are always welcome. I'm really pleased with the response I'm getting from you all so thank you! **

It's been a few days since the aftermath of the part and Santana is happy that Brittany seems to be slowly letting down her guard with her. She's still distant but they have had some 'friends' worthy conversations when Santana goes to the cafe for her daily doses of caffeine. Well nowadays it's more to see Brittany then for the coffee but she hopes Brittany doesn't realize that, not yet anyway.

Brittany seems to be doing fine considering her situation at the party. Santana thinks, well hopes, it has something to do with Brittany receiving the letter she left for her. She didn't tell Santana about it but she had overheard part of a conversation between her and Quinn to know she did actually get it.

'_She could be happy for an entirely different reason stop getting ahead of yourself. Damn when did I become so weak?_' She thinks looking at the envelope in her hands. '_When did I become this longing idiot. She doesn't even know what she's doing to me and she hasn't even done anything._' Her thoughts flood her mind and she quickly snaps out of it to look around making sure she is alone before slipping the letter under the door of the coffee shop. '_Fuck it._' she says to herself as she turns around to make her way back through the dark night and back to her dorm.

The next morning Santana meet up with Blaine and Kurt in the courtyard closest to their dorms and head over to the cafe for their daily fixes.

"So how's everything with your Juliet, Romeo?" Blaine asks with an innocent smile, nudging Santana's side as they walk.

"Fine." She says short.

"Well that doesn't sound good. She turn you down, again?" Kurt asks digging for details.

"Shut it Lady Lips," she barks "Mind your damn business." She says hoping to drop the subject.

"Oh somebody really needs their coffee fix. Come on it's on me." Blaine says trying to lighten the mood.

"More like her Brittany fix." Kurt interjects in a loud whisper that doesn't go unnoticed by Santana. Blaine grabs her by the arm when she tries to lunge at him. "You really should try anger management or something Satan." He says backing away out of her reach.

"Watch it Hummel, I'm letting your boy hold me back right now." She sees the fear in his eyes before ripping herself out of Blaine's grip and storms ahead of them towards the coffee shop.

"You know you really shouldn't give her such a hard time Kurt." Blaine says watching the angry walking ahead of them.

"No I know that but I wanted to show you something." He says with a wide grin, pulling Blaine with him to catch up to the girl.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asks with confusion written all over his face.

"Just watch Santana when we get inside. I noticed something the other day when I met up with her and she was pissed about something else." He catches the door the girl had swung open a moment ago and the walk inside to catch up to her. "Just watch." He whispers as they get in line with Santana in front of them, looking like she could blow up again at any second. Blaine looks at her curiously to see what Kurt is talking about.

As soon as they approach the front of the line Brittany gets in sight of the guys but Santana doesn't notice her at first. She's looking down at her feet with her hands clenched into fists at her sides avoiding any eye contact with her friends.

"Hey guys." Brittany says when they finally get to the register. As soon as she speaks Blaine just stands wide eyed looking at the brunette in front of her. Santana unclenches her fists, looks up to catch Brittany's gaze and her face immediately relaxes as their eyes met. Blaine looks over to Kurt who just mouths a 'Right?' with a knowing looking towards the girl.

"Hey B." Santana says trying to fight a soft smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"Wow." Blaine whispers and Kurt nods with a huge smile, both knowing they're not used to anyone having the effect to calm Santana's temper so easily.

"Hey Santana." she replies with a smile, "I'll get started on your orders." she finishes before practically skipping away. Santana quickly follows on the other side of the counter noticing the familiar folded envelop in Brittany's back pocket.

"You seem pretty happy today." She says watching Brittany starting on one of the drinks.

"Yeah today is a good day." She responses and Santana can't help but notice the spark in her eyes.

Santana wants to push but doesn't want to seem too, well pushy. She's still trying to earn the girls trust and knows she can't force it. '_Stay calm Lopez. Damn what is she doing to me?_' she thinks to herself as she watches Brittany make her macchiato.

"It's about time you remember my order." She smirks and motions to the drink.

"Yeah well I was only doing it to piss you off anyway." Brittany smiles back coyly and turns away to finish the drink.

"Really? I had no idea." Santana replies sarcastically, the smirk not leaving her face.

"You may be a bit cocky but I'm starting to think you're not as bad as some people say you are Lopez." She turns back to face the brunette.

"Is that right? Well I believe I've been telling you that since I've met you." She responds, raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

"Hmm.. don't recall that." Brittany says turning away with a smile that the Latina can't see, while working on another order.

Santana shakes her head at her response. '_She's not flirting with you, don't get ahead of yourself. One step at a time._' She thinks before saying, "You know I was wondering," she starts and Brittany turns back around to give the girl her full attention. Brittany's gaze takes her off guard and she takes a breath before continuing, "uh sorry. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime this weekend? You know if you're not working or have other plans."

"You want to hang out?" Brittany asks surprised by the question.

"Yeah." Santana says trying to hang onto what small bit of confidence she has left.

"As friends though right? Not a date?" She said eying the girl suspiciously.

"No not a date." '_If only I were that lucky_.' "Just two friends hanging out."

"You're gonna try anything right? I feel like we could be friends Santana but you were just hitting on me like a week ago and I really hope this is just some ploy t-" She rambles but Santana raises her hand motioning for her to stop.

"Did I try anything when I had you in my bed after that party? Or anytime since then?"

"No." Brittany looks down now ashamed she even felt the need to ask in the first place.

"Exactly B, you can trust me. Hey look at me." She says tilting her head down to try and catch the other girls gaze again. "Brittany," she says and the girl finally looks up to met her eyes. "I can be a good friend. Let me prove it to you."

Brittany searches her eyes trying to find any fault in them from her statement before saying. "I-"

"Brittany! I'm so sorry I just got your message." Quinn says slamming her hands against the counter in a hurry. Both girls break their eye contact and look over to the girl Brittany tries to speak again but Quinn continues before allowing Brittany to say anything. "Let me see that letter you were gushing about on my voicemail! I can't believe you got another this is so fantastic. Is it good? Let me rea-"

"Calm down Q, you look like you're gonna have a stroke." Santana saying interrupting the rambling girl beside her.

"Right. Hi Santana." She says before looking back over to Brittany. "Sorry Britt I just got excited when I heard the message." She says.

"It's okay." Brittany says genuinely, "Here." as she hands her the letter that Quinn practically rips from her hands and goes to the empty table right next to the counter to sit and read it. "Here Santana your drinks are ready." She looks to the brunette, handing her the tray with all three drinks securely inside. She looks down towards the register noticing another line has formed and goes back to work.

Santana doesn't even get a chance to thank the girl by the time she looks up the blonde is already at the register asking a customer what they would like.

"Thanks." She says under her breathe before turning to find Blaine and Kurt at a table nearby. She carries the tray of drinks over, sets them on the table as she sits down with a sigh.

"So how'd it-" Kurt begins to ask but the glare he receives stop him mid sentence.

She sit there lost in thoughts, not even pretending to follow whatever conversation they've moved on to. She glances at Brittany who is helping customers and then to Quinn who seems to be looking over the letter repeatedly. The girl looks up and mets her gaze for a split second before Santana looks away. She sees through her peripheral vision as Quinn looks towards her for a moment before getting up to go back to the counter, letter in hand.

'_Oh shit, she knows!_' Santana begins to freak out but trying not to let her face show. '_She knows and she's about to tell Brittany. No wait she can't there's no way she knows. Damn it Lopez calm the fuck down and breathe!_' she reprimands herself. She glances towards the counter and can see the girls are talking as Brittany continues to fill orders as they come. It's obvious it's about the letter once she notices Quinn gesture to the paper a few times. Santana's nerves and curiousity can't hold out any longer. If Brittany won't flat out discuss it she knows Quinn will be too excited for her friend not to share. She finishes her drink and takes a deep breath before making her way back up to the counter.

"You're sure you have no idea?" She hears Quinn ask as she approaches the counter.

Brittany looks to Santana when she sees her and smiles at her. The gesture makes Santana's stomach flutter and smirks back at the girl before she turns back to Quinn.

"No I have no idea, but I wish I did." She sighs then turns hear attention to Santana, "Refill?"

"Yeah thanks B." She replies and Brittany begins making her another drink.

Quinn sees the small interaction between the two girls and then looks down to skim the letter for the eighth time. "Britt," she calls out and waits for the girl to meet her eyes before she contines, "You don't- I mean do you think it could be..?" She asks slightly motions her head to Santana who is playing on her phone.

'_Shit! Relax and act normal, there's no way she can get suspicious. She'll think it was all a joke if she finds out._' She thinks as she scrolls through twitter updates, trying to not look like she's paying attention to the conversation in front of her.

Brittany looks to Santana and curiously scrunches her brow to think of the possibility for a moment. '_Okay so she was just hitting on me like a week ago. Well she does kinda does but that's just her personality I'm sure. This is Santana,_' she shakes her head at the idea of it, '_not a chance. That's just ridiculous.'_ She's so lost in thought she doesn't even notice Santana has been staring back her until Quinn's voice gets her attention.

"Brittany." She hears and snaps out of her thoughts. She looks at Santana for another moment noticing the girl giving her a confused expression but the slightest grin pulling at her lips. It's so small she's not even sure if it was real or if she was just seeing things.

She shakes her head and looks to Quinn, "No Quinn it's not her." She says before getting a lid for Santana's order.

"Not me what?" Santana asks turning to Quinn. "What is she talking about?"

"Well Brittany here has receiving these love letters from a secret admirer recently." Quinn emphasizes holding up the letter.

"Quinnnn.." Brittany whines placing Santana's drink down in front of the girl before looking to Quinn.

"What Britt you said so yourself it's totally romantic."

"Secret admirer huh? Wait a second," She looks to Quinn and back to Brittany, "you thought I wrote them?" 'Yeah that's right play it off.' She looks directly at Brittany, who blushes at the question and it takes the Latina off guard. She's never made the girl blush before but now that she has she wants to do it again.

"Yeah it was silly thought. You're just a friend it couldn't have been you." She says then takes an order up to the register.

"Brittany you can take your break." Her supervisor tells her when she gets to the register. She nods in response and heads back down the counter towards her friends. "I really want to know who it is though." She says to Quinn as she begins to make another drink.

"Well whoever it is definitely has the secret part of this down. Plus you're still pretty new here so it's not like you know a lot people. Seriously though Britt with words like that I doubt they'll be able to keep their feelings to pen and paper for long. Who ever it is seems really into you. Ugh I'm totally jealous." She says with a light chuckle, shaking her head to herself. "Anyway I've got to head to class but I'll see you at rehearsal later okay?" She asks handing the letter back to her friend.

"Yeah definitely." Brittany says, folding the letter and placing it back in the envelope.

"Awesome, see you then. Bye Santana." She waves as she turns to go.

"Bye Quinn." Santana replies taking a sip of her drink. She turns back towards Brittany who is still making a drink. "You did hear that dude tell you to take a break right?" Santana asks curious as to why the girl is still working.

"Yeah I know I was just making myself a drink." She says and Santana watches curious to what it is she's making.

"What is that?" She asking point to the cup in Brittany's hand as she places a lid on it and makes her way around to the other side of the counter towards Santana.

"It's a chai tea latte." She says sitting down at the table Quinn had been sitting at before. She looks up to see the confused expression on Santana's face and chuckles. "It's super good. It tastes like a snickerdoodle, but in a cup." She smiles.

"Weird." Santana says looking at the girl's cup as she sits down across from her.

There's a silence between them for a couple minutes, neither girl sure of what to say.

"So... you have a secret admirer huh?" Santana teases causing the blonde to blush again. The girl's reaction literally causes her to forget how to breathe for a moment. Santana swears it's the most amazing thing she's ever seen. '_Just when I thought I couldn't like her more.' she shakes her head to herself. 'Yup getting her to blush is definitely my new favorite things._'

"Yeah apparently so." Brittany says fiddling with the envelope on the table.

"So why don't you seem as excited as Quinn? That girl is going crazy over a letter that's not even hers." She says causing both girls to chuckle. '_Okay second favorite thing, that laugh._'

"I don't know. I mean it's sweet and romantic don't get me wrong. It's just I don't know why they're hiding, you know?" Brittany asks hoping the girl doesn't think she's crazy for questioning such a romantic gesture.

"Yeah I'd probably ask myself the same thing if I was you." Causing Brittany to smile when Santana confirms that her hesitation is normal.

They sit in silence for a moment before Brittany speaks, "At first I didin't even think it was real. I just- I don't get why someone would write to me like this when they don't even know me. The way they write though, it's like know me which is kind of scary because I don't know many people here. It's like my brain is telling me to react one way, to stay away but.." she trails off for a moment as she thinks back to the words of the letters, "My heart though it's like it skips a beat with almost every word. It's scary."

Santana gives herself a mental high five when she hears Brittany describe how the letters make her feel and fights to keep a straight face. "Wow they must really have a way with words if whoever it is has you swooning already." she begins to smirk but stops herself, 'She doesn't know it's you remember? She can't know.' she sighs "Your brain is right too though, it's better to be cautious. You never know who it could be and there are some crazy people around. Just be careful, alright?"

"You're worried about me?" Brittany asks looking up from her cup to meet the other girl's eyes. '_She really cares?_' she thinks to herself while searching Santana's eyes for doubt.

"Well you're one of the only people I can stand being around. It'd be a shame if something happened to you. Plus you're fun to mess with. I can't blatantly flirt with just anyone." She says with a wink. '_She can't know the notes from me but I can't let her think I've completely lost interest in her._'

Brittany rolls her eyes at her. "You mean like any other girl at this school? I'm sure you wouldn't have any issue flirting, you didn't before."

"They're not any fun. Not when I can you to squirm instead." She wiggles her eyebrows a bit, "It's much more entertaining." she says with a coy smile.

"Santana." Brittany says, a small blush on her cheeks. '_Still just trying to pick me up but maybe.._' she shakes her head at the girl.

"Sorry." '_Too much, good job you idiot_.' "Seriously thought B just promise me you'll be careful?" She asks, smirk gone and her face serious.

"I promise."

"Good. Well I'll let you enjoy your snickerdoodle in a cup." she smiles trying to lighten the mood again. "I should be getting to class, I'll see you around." she says getting up with a quick wave and heads towards the guys table to get them and her bag.

'_Maybe she does actually care about me. Maybe._' Brittany thinks to herself and before she has time to hold back she looks to the girl who is making her way towards the exit. "Santana!" she calls out as she gets up and makes her way over to the girl.

Santana turns around at the door as Blaine and Kurt have already stepped outside. Brittany approaches her and Santana just looks at her curiously.

"I'm free Saturday," she says when she reaches the brunette. "if you still wanted to hang out."

Santana can't hold back the smile that forms on her face. "Yeah Saturday works." she says before reaching in her bag and pulling out a pen. "Give me your hand." She says and Brittany raises her arm up as told. She takes Brittany's hand and they both flinch at the quick jolt they feel when their hands touch. Santana clears her throat momentarily ignoring the chills that run through her body. "Here's my number so just text me and we can work out the details." she says writing the number on the girls skin before reluctanty letting go of Brittany's hand.

"Okay." Brittany says happily.

"Okay." Santana smiles back, "Well I guess I'll hear from you soon blondie." Santana says as she lets go of her hand and turns to catch up with the guys that are waiting outside for her.

Brittany stands there for a moment until the girl is out of sight, slightly rubbing her hand where Santana had held it.

"Brittany break's over." She hears her supervisor say from across the shop. She gets back to work but can't help but wonder what it was she had felt when Santana had held her hand. '_Static electricity, it's totally normal._' She excuses the thought and get back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Been a crazy week of rehearsals sorry for the long wait! Reviews as always are welcome, I love hearing your input on the story. Someone asked if I would be putting in any Faberry and I'm honestly not sure yet. That's why I didn't do any specifics on Quinn's date at the party. I'll see how the story pans out. So here you go Chapter 5, hope you enjoy! **

"Seriously?" Brittany asks turning from the entrance and back to Santana completely surprised at where they are.

"What?" Santana replies, confused by the reaction she's getting from the blonde.

"This is where you thought to bring me?" She asks and Santana gets worried when she can't read her expression.

"Uhh.. yes?" She responds now terrified that she's already messed up. "Do you not like it? We can go somewhere else if you want but I just thought you would like it. This was stupid we'll j-" She rambles but Brittany interrupts her.

"It's perfect." She says as the biggest smile comes across her face.

"Wait, really?" She asks eyeing the girl to see if she's just saying it to make her feel better.

"Yes! I've never been to one of these before." Brittany says as she's literally jumping for joy now.

"Hold up, you've never been to a fair before?" She asks totally stunned.

"No." Brittany's smile falters as she shakes her head.

"What kind of childhood did you have?" She asks and the blonde just shrugs, "Okay then let's get you in there and start making up for lost time." Santana says and goes to grab Brittany's hand but stops herself before she actually makes contact. '_Not a date. It's not a date._' she reminds herself.

Brittany notices the girl's struggle and doesn't want her to get the wrong idea since she's made it perfectly clear they're just going as friends. So she links her pinky with Santana's before the girl pulls her hand back completely and pulls her towards the entrance. She misses the smile that shows up on the brunette's face as she grips her pinky back and runs right behind her to the front gate.

She sees Brittany reach for her purse as they get to the ticket window and quickly jumps in front of her. "Two please." She says handing the kid some money.

"Santana what are you doing?" Brittany asked confused while still reaching into her wallet.

"Getting tickets so we can do inside?" She says innocently.

"Santana here," she says trying to hand the brunette money. "You don't have to pay for my ticket this isn't a date remember? Just take the money."

"B put the money away. Going to the fair is like a kid's right of passage. It's ridiculous that you have never experienced this so it's my treat. No arguments now put the money away and lets go." She says says and relinks her pinky with Brittany's and they enter the fairgrounds.

"You didn't have to do that, I can pay for myself."

"I know I did't have to do that, I just wanted to. By the way I'm well aware this isn't a date. I would've planned something much better than this if it was." Santana says with a grin.

"Oh really?" She says with a hint of curiosity that doesn't go unnoticed by the Latina.

"Yeah just let me know when and you can find out yourself." She winks and they start walking around.

Santana walks the girl around for a bit so she can take in everything around them. She can't get enough of Brittany's expression of amazement as they go. Brittany has a childlike state to her that Santana has never seen before. Brittany's eyes takes in everything as they walk, the rides, the booths for games and the smell of fried food fills the air.

"Alright first timer where do you want to start?" Santana finally asks after letting Brittany soak in everything around her. "You want to start out with the rides, or some games?"

"Well I hope you won't be too disappointed if we stick to the games. I-I'm afraid of rides." She says shyly.

"Don't worry there's plenty of games here. I think they might have bumper cars or something if you want to try those. Why don't we check out the games and grab something to eat. Ready for some funnel cake?"

"Funnel cake?" Brittany questions.

"Yeah or we can get something else if you don't want that I'm sure they have a few different things to choose from."

"What is it?"

"B are you kidding me? You've never had funnel cake?" Santana asks in shock.

"No.."

"What? Seriously did your parents keep you locked in the basement or something? I have no idea how you had a childhood without experiencing fairs and fair food." She says completely perplexed.

"My room wasn't in the basement." Brittany says with a confused look on her face.

"It was a figure of speech don't worry about it. Let's go gets our eat on then we can see what games they have, okay?" Santana says smiling at the girl when Brittany rapidly nods in agreement.

"Wow that was really awesome!" Brittany says while licking her finger to get the remains of the powdered sugar off.

"See I told you it was addicting!" She responds nudging the girl playfully.

"San look that one has giant stuffed animals!" Brittany says when she spots one of the games booth ahead of them. "Can we do this game? Pleaseee? I want that unicorn." Brittany asks but doesn't wait for the other girl to responds as she races off towards the booth.

'_She's like a little kid._' Santana shakes her head and goes to catch up to the girl who is already at the booth. She sees Brittany handing the guy a wad cash and bouncing excitedly. Santana quickens her pace when the guys doesn't object and happily takes the money.

"Britt hold up, what are you doing?" She asks as she rips the money out of the guy's hands.

"I want the unicorn Santana. He said it would cost me so I was giving my money." She says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No B you don't give him all of your money." She says sweetly as she hands her the money before turning back to the guy. "What the fuck were you thinking? Were you really about to just take all of her money when this game costs what, five dollars to play?" She shouts and the guy just stands there in fear, frozen in place not sure how to respond. "You're lucky I don't jump this counter and beat the shit out of you. If I ever see you trying to take advantage of someone like again don't think for a second that I won't go all Lima Heights on you! Nod if you understand." She growls and the guy, who is now shaking with fear, nods frantically at her before turning to Brittany and whispers out an apology. "Good." Santana says with a smile satisfied with the boy's response. "Come on Britt there's probably another game with stuffed animals like this." She says as she takes Brittany's hand and pulls her away from the booth.

Brittany follows completely shocked and unsure of Santana's reaction since she's never seen her angry before. Brittany can't help a smile that pulls at her mouth when she realizes that Santana was just standing up for her. She quickens her pace so they're now walking side by side as they make their way through the fair once again.

"I'm sorry for going off like that." Santana says after a minute but doesn't turn to face the girl. Instead her eyes scan the booths in search for another unicorn for the blonde.

"It's okay, I guess I was just surprised. I've never seen you like that before. Thank you for helping me and making sure that guy didn't take my money." Brittany says sweetly hoping to reassure her that she's not upset about the outburst.

"It's fine B. Next time just read the sign for how much the game is. These scumbags will take any chance to rip you off." She says as she turns to meet the girl's gaze, a smile forming on her lips when she sees Brittany looking back at her.

Brittany unconsciously rubs the back of Santana's hand they both forgot they were holding. She feels Santana tense under the touch Brittany realizes what she was doing before quickly pulling her hand away. Santana touches her hand where Brittany had just rubbed it and can feel the tingle on her skin from the girl's touch.

'_What are you doing?_' She asks herself while looking down at her feet as they continue to walk. "Sorry." She says softly afraid to meet Santana's eyes again.

"I'm not." Santana says gently still looking to Brittany.

"Santana-" Brittany stops walking and turns to face the brunette but Santana cuts her off before she an continue.

"Look there's another unicorn game over there." Santana says and continues to walk towards the game leaving Brittany standing there.

"What do I have to do to get that big stuffed animal?" She asks the girl running the game booth.

"Knock all three of the jugs off the table in once throw. You want to give it a try? It's 3 balls for $5." She replies with a smile.

"Yeah here." Santana replies handing her the money before picking up the ball. She misses all three shots and then another round. She just continues to put down more money. She's so focused on knocking over the jugs she doesn't even notice Brittany come up next to her. She keeps throwing but only successfully knocks down two of the jugs off the table. Getting even more frustrated she slams more money onto the counter and waits for the girl to reset jugs on the table.

Brittany notices Santana's agitation, "You don't have to keep trying, it's not a big deal." she says softly.

Santana jumps at her voice at first. '_How long has she been standing there?_' She just ignore her and continues to throw.

Brittany sighs and looks down to her feet when Santana ignores her. '_What is she doing? She looks mad, maybe I should just let her get it out. She shouldn't keep wasting her money though it's only a stuffed animal. I should stop her but I don't want to get her mad like she was with that other guy._' Brittany rambles in her head but jumps out of her thoughts when she gets bopped in the nose. She looks up to see a large unicorn in front of her face. She looks behind the large creature and sees Santana biting her bottom lip, looking at her with a hopeful look on her face.

"Thank you Santana. You really didn't have to though." She says as Santana lowers the unicorn and hands it to Brittany.

"It's your first time at the fair you should go home with a prize." Santana replies with a shy smile.

'_Okay 180 on the emotion chart. Two minutes ago she was pissed and now she's all cute and shy like- Wait cute? No I did not just think that. I can't think that._'

Santana stands there nervously when Brittany doesn't respond, she just stares at the unicorn in her hands. '_Awesome I scared her, good job Lopez. I thought the unicorn would fix it. If she wasn't already not into me there's no way she will be now. Ugh just say something._'

"I'm sorry." She says and Brittany takes her gaze away from the unicorn and looks at her. "I'm sorry if I scared you before. I just didn't – I mean that guy shouldn't have taken your money like that."

"It's okay." Brittany says

"No it's not. I shouldn't have blown up like that." She says shaking her head at her actions.

"Hey I said it's okay. Yeah you startled me but it's not like you were yelling at me, you were helping me." Brittany replies.

"So we're good?" Santana asks with hope in her voice.

"Wellll," Brittany drags out, "I mean you did just spend like $30 to win me a unicorn," she continues as a smile forms on her face and she looks down to the plush unicorn in her hands. "Yeah I'd say we're okay." she says nudging Santana as she begins to walk away from the booth.

A huge smile forms on Santana's face as she spins around to walk with her. They continue to walk around enjoying the comfortable silence for a while before Santana speaks again.

"So I know you said you're not a fan of rides but how do you feel about heights?" Santana asks when she notices the ride up ahead.

"Why?" Brittany asks nervously.

"Well it's not really a successful day at the fair unless you go on the ferris wheel. We don't have to if you don't want to thought." She says quickly not trying to pressure the blonde.

"I-it's.. I don't know." Brittany says hesitantly as she looks at the ride.

"It's really not scary. It goes slow and when you get to the top you can see forever. It's really an incredible view."

Brittany bits her lip as her eyes are locked on the top of the wheel. "You'll be with me right?" She asks nervously.

"Of course I'll be right by your side. I won't let anything happen to you B."

"O-okay." Brittany says as looks to Santana and the brunette can see how nervous she is.

"Are you sure? I'm not trying to pressure you we don't have go on it." Santana says seriously.

"It's all part of the experience, right?" Brittany says trying to pump herself up.

"Right." Santana nods.

"Okay then I'll go." She says and holds up her pinky for Santana to take.

Santana looks at the pinky for a moment before grinning at the gesture, linking her pinky with the blonde's and making their way over to the ride.

"Why can't we bring Philip?" Brittany asks as she grips the unicorn tighter when Santana tries to take him.

"Philip?" Santana questions with a smirk.

"Yes, I named him. Do you have a problem with that?" Brittany says still not letting go of giant plush animal.

"No, no I think Philip is a great name but B he's too big to go on the ride with us. We're going to leave him here and we can get him back afterwards alright?" Santana ask as she reaches for the unicorn once again.

Brittany sighs but loosens her grip and allows Santana to take it. Santana gives it to the guy controlling the ride before leading Brittany to their seat.

"Is it suppose to be this wobbly? I think it's broken." She says nervously when the seat rocks a little as she sits down.

"It's fine B it's suppose to move like that. If it didn't move we'd be upside down by the time we get to the top." Santana says as she takes a seat next to her and the attendant closes the bar.

"Oh right, that makes sense I guess." She grips the side of the chair tightly when they begin to move. "You're sure it's not gonna snap though, because it could. It could snap and we'll fall and we could die." She rambles and takes her grip off the chair and buries her face in her hands as they get further up.

"You're not going to die." Santana says reassuringly.

"You don't know that." She says some what frantic and Santana just gets lost in her once again.

"You're adorable." '_Shit I said that out loud!_' "I promise nothing will happen to you." She says as she gently places her hand on the scared girl's back. Brittany tenses at the touch catching her off guard but somewhat relaxes after a couple seconds. "Why don't you open your eyes you're missing the view."

"No." Brittany muffles since her head is still buried in her hands.

"Come on we've stopped again. Just take a look at the view. If you're scared just don't look down, look straight ahead. You're safe." Santana says as she gently rubs Brittany's back to to calm her.

After a moment Brittany slowly removes her hands from her face and looks over to Santana as she cautiously opens her eyes. The pureness in her eyes takes the air from Santana's lungs as she looks at her. The sun is lower in the sky and the lights shines on Brittany's skin and her eyes sparkle like the ocean at sunset.

'_She's breathtaking.'_ Santana thinks "Hi." she says removing her hand from the girl's back. She dips her head to keep the girl's gaze.

"Hi." Brittany says before she takes a breath and turns in the seat. It slightly rocks and she quickly grabs Santana's hand for security.

"It's okay, take a look." Santana says studying Brittany's face and giving her a hand a gently squeeze.

Brittany hesitantly breaks eye contact with Santana to look towards the horizon in front of them. "Wow. This is- it's gorgeous." She says in a whisper.

"Yeah it really is." Santana says. Her eyes still fixed on the girl next to her, completely lost in her beauty. Brittany looks back and realizes she was referring to her and looks down blushing.

"Uh sorry." Santana says quickly and takes her hand away from Brittany's the moment right before Brittany realizes she's looking down towards the ground below them and panic sets in.

"What are you doing?" She all but yells as she clings to the girl beside her. Her grip tightens since she's also managed to rock the seat as well only frightening her more. "We're gonna die." She says she buries her head into the Latina's neck.

Santana feels the girl practically shaking against her so she wraps her arms around her and holds her closer to her, completely forgetting the awkward situation they were in just a moment ago. The ferris wheel begins to move back towards the ground. The movement only scares Brittany more as she claws Santana's arm, hanging on for dear life.

"Easy tiger, we're just going back down. We'll be back on the ground in a minute, I've got you." She whispers, once again rubbing the girls back with one hand to calm her down. It seems work when she feels Brittany loosen the death grip on her arm. She takes her other hand to gently run it through the blonde's hair and is thankful when she doesn't object to it but relaxes a bit more into the touch.

They come to a stop at the bottom of the ride but Brittany makes no effort to move. Santana motions for the ride attendant to get the unicorn knowing it will help calm the girl.

"We're back on the ground Britt." She says and Brittany slowly pulls back from Santana and looks at her. "Here's Philip." Santana continues letting go of Brittany and motioning to the stuffed animal the guy is holding behind the blonde.

Brittany completely detaches herself from Santana before quickly getting off the ride and grabbing the unicorn from the man and holding it tightly to her chest.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Santana says trying to suppress a smirk as they once again walk through the fairgrounds.

"Are you kidding? That was terrifying." Brittany says and she still keeps her tight hold on Philip.

"Yeah but you did it and you're still alive. Plus come on that view? So worth it! I mean.." she pauses briefly not sure if she should actually say what she wants to say. '_Fuck it. Since when do I hold back my opinions?_' "I know my view was perfect." She finishes with a small smile as she looks over to Brittany.

Brittany can't help but blush at her comment and looks down, not able to meet her gaze, as she thinks back to the look that Santana gave her on the ferris wheel. '_Like I was the only girl in the world._' she thinks which only makes her blush more. '_I can't remember the last time someone looked at me like that. Well yeah I can it- he used to look at me like that too. You can't keep letting her get to you. You just can't.' _She shakes her head to herself.

Santana notices the girls blush deepen and she only smiles more. '_She's absolutely perfect._' she thinks to herself. The blush is suddenly gone when Brittany is shaking her head and looks up and catches Santana's gaze. Her eyes are still soft but no longer sparkling like they had been for the better part of the day, which only confuses Santana more.

"It's getting late we should head back." Brittany says and Santana can no longer read her expression.

'_Should've keep my mouth shut._' She thinks to herself before she replies. "Yeah you're right I should get you and Philip home." She says not able to hide her disappointment from the girl's sudden mood change.

She pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Blaine as they make their way to the parking lot.

**hey can you make the drop? we're on our way back.**

_**so you didn't tell her I'm assuming? I'll take care of it but I think you need to tell her.**_

**I can't. It's like we keep taking steps forward and then suddenly I get knocked back again. We'll talk later just make the drop before we get back**

_**Ok you got it.**_

She reads the last text before putting her phone away and opening the passenger door for Brittany as they get to her car. Brittany gives her a very small smile before getting in the car. Santana takes a breath. '_This wasn't a date don't let it get to you. You're just friends. I should've talked to her about the letters. Ugh it's like the perfect day just came to a sudden halt. What more do I have to do?_" she says to herself as she gets in the car and leave the fair.

The ride back is quiet as Santana turns on the radio and they both quietly battle with their own consciouses. They get back into town just after dark and Santana parks the car as close to the coffee shop as she can. They both get out of the car and make their way to the cafe.

"Thank you for today, for everything. Standing up for me and for Philip." Brittany says as they approach the front of the closed shop. She turns and gives the Latina a smile.

"You're welcome. Listen B I'm sorry if I got out of line. I know this wasn't a date but I don't know," she speaks and Brittany once again looks down to their feet avoiding her eye contact but something else catches her eye. "I'm not use to anyone doing what y-" she tries to continue but Brittany stops her.

"What's that?" Brittany asks as she bends down and picks up the paper on the ground.

"What you do to me." Santana whispers to herself. She wants to be upset that she interrupted her but can't help the small grin that forms on her face when Brittany picks up the letter and sees that sparkle back in her eyes as she looks at it in her hand. '_Wait she's more happy about someone else writing to her than what you're saying to her. Fuck. But it's still __**me**__ having this affect on her, so I guess it's still okay..isn't it?_'

"Looks like you got another love letter." Santana points out and Brittany looks from the envelop and back to her. "Well you gonna read it or what?"

"Yes nosey I will, when I get inside." She says folding the letter and putting it in her pocket and pulling out her keys. She opens the door and sits Philip inside before turning back to Santana. "Thanks again for today I had a lot of fun, even when we almost died." she says with a grin. Santana's glad she's broken the ice again. "I think you could be a good friend." She says and pulls her into a light hug which catches Santana off guard.

"You didn't almost die," she chuckles. "And I told you I was an awesome friend B." She says with a smirk as the pull away.

"Well maybe you were right. I'll see you around San." She says stepping inside.

"Bye Britt." Santana says returning the girl's smile before she turns to make her way back to her car.

'_Friend? Okay, that's a good start I guess._' She thinks to herself as she heads back to campus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Between rehearsals, work and a bit of writer's block this took longer than I intended it to. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 6

The following day Brittany is pacing the bedroom of her apartment, filling Quinn in on her day at the fair with Santana. She tells her everything that happened, everything that she hasn't been able to get out of her head since it happened. Quinn sits quietly on Brittany's bed and listens to every word and is quite surprised that Brittany seems confused on everything that happened the previous day. She waits until she is done rambling before she speaks.

"So let me make sure I've got everything, okay?" She asks after the room is quiet for a moment, aside from the sound of Brittany's footsteps.

"Okay." She says, her gazed fixed on Quinn as she walks.

"Alright, so first she took you to the fair and wouldn't let you pay." She says and holds up her pointer finger. "Then," she says holding up another finger, "she tried to hold your hand, well you think she was," she says holding up another finger for each statement. "Then she almost fought an employee in your defense. She spent one only knows how much money to get you this unicorn." she says holding up Philip from the bed briefly and Brittany smiles at it. "She held you on the ferris wheel **and **afterwards referred to you as perfect." She finishes and holds up all six fingers to Brittany's attention who looks at her just as confused as before. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, I think that's it." Brittany says, her confused expression never changing.

"Britt, you were so on a date!" Quinn says as she picks up Philip and throws him at the confused girl who stopped dead in tracks when Quinn said _date._

"No. I told her it wasn't a date and we were going as friends." Brittany states holding her unicorn close to her chest.

"Well apparently she didn't want to go as your friend." Quinn chuckles.

"How did this happen? What do I do now? Ugh.. this is so frustrating! Why is this so frustrating?" She rambles, realizing that everything that Quinn had just pointed out did come off as a date. She had her suspicions but hearing it from someone else made it that much clearer.

"Britt you seriously didn't even question that she was trying to make it a date, not once?" Quinn asks, completely dumbfounded at how Brittany couldn't see what was going on right in front of her.

"Well okay maybe once I thought about it but-" she says approaching her bed and tossing her new unicorn friend back to Quinn.

"And did you do anything to remind her it wasn't?" Quinn interrupts.

"I tried but anytime I was about to she changed the subject before I could say anything."

"And you didn't bring it back up?" she asks raising her eyebrow.

"No.." Brittany says and falls on the bed and buries her head in her pillow.

"Listen Britt, I can't even imagine what you've been through with everything you've told me about your ex but.."

"But what?" Brittany asks taking her away from her pillow and turning to face Quinn who is sitting up, leaning against the headboard.

"But I see the way Santana acts around you, even Kurt and Blaine see it. She's just different around you Brittany and that alone shocks us all."

"You said though she has a bad history and I just don't want that to happen. I can't let that happen again Q. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I got hurt like that again."

"Listen I'm not saying jump in and marry the girl. All I'm saying is that if you have any feelings for her then maybe you should explore them. You can't keep to yourself forever girl."

Brittany sighs, "I'm not ready for anything yet Quinn, I just- I can't." she says and Quinn can see the gleam in her eyes.

_'I swear if I ever meet that son of bitch that broke her, ugh!' _Quinn thinks to herself as she nods to Brittany in understanding. "I get it Brittany, we've all been hurt before. Just don't get to caught up in the past 'cause you might miss out on something that's right in front of you. Maybe you should hang out with her again and see how you feel." she reaches over and gives her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Do you mind if I ask you one more thing before I ask you to hand over that new letter you told me about?" She asks and Brittany nods in response to let her continue. "Did you feel anything when you were with Santana?"

Brittany thinks about the question for a moment before she looks to Quinn to give her an honest answer. "I mean yeah but I don't know what it was really." she says softly.

"Well what did it feel like?" Quinn asks, eyeing her curiously.

Brittany searches for the best way to describe it before giving the only answer she could come up with, "I guess it was like..."

"_A spark" _Santana still can't get it out of her head. _'That's what it was. Like an electric current running through me.'_

Later on that day, as Santana heads to Blaine's dorm after trying to study in the library but failing miserably when she couldn't get the events of the previous day out of her head.

_'I thought she was feeling it too. That spark I got when she took my pinky or hell whenever we were just within a foot of each other. And damn that ferris wheel ugh I couldn't believe- Oh you're an idiot stop talking to yourself like a crazy person. She made it clear, just friends. You can do this. Yeah here I am having a conversation with myself in my own head. Ugh!' _she fights with her own conscience as she makes her way to the room and bangs on Blaine's door.

"I fucked up." she says when Blaine opens the door as she pushes past him and goes inside before he can even say anything.

"What do you mean?" He asks while closing the door and turning to face Santana who is now sitting on the chair at his desk, nervously tapping her foot.

"I kinda treated the whole day like a date even though she said she just wanted to go as friends. I tried to, seriously I did, but I couldn't. She's just so, so- perfect." she says deflating her shoulders and leaning back against the chair.

"Okay what did she say when you started acting like it was a date.. did she protest or no?" he asks taking a seat on the edge of his bed, facing the frustrated girl.

"She had said it was a friends things when I paid for her tickets but that was it really. I got her funnel cake, I won her the one prize she wanted and took her on the ferris wheel."

"So how did you screw it up. I mean did you try to kiss her on the ferris wheel?"

"No! It was hard enough getting her on the ride, she even freaked out when we started moving." Santana started and retraced every moment throughout the ride on the ferris wheel to her dropping her off at the cafe when they got back.

"Wow. I don't know Santana. Honestly I think she does like you but to me it seems as if she's scared." Blaine said after taking in everything she had told him.

"Of what?"

"Of anything, I have no idea. I mean I don't really know her all that well. Maybe you should just try hanging out with her again, with less pressure this time."

"I wasn't trying to pressure her." Santana snapped.

"That's not what I meant. It's just I think after you said she was perfect that maybe the thought of it might actually being a date crossed her mind. She knows your reputation maybe she's just scared."

"Maybe." she sighed.

"Why don't you guys try going to the mall or something real 'friends' like and see how it goes? Just don't make it into a date like situation. Get to know her as a friend, I think maybe that's what she needs right now. She is new here and I've only ever seen her hang out with Quinn."

"I mean she did say we were friends." Santana says after a moment.

"There you go. Just go from there. Maybe you could talk to Quinn since she's pretty close with her she might be able to help you out." Blaine suggests.

"Yeah okay." Santana says standing up, relief washing over her. _'Maybe I was just letting myself go crazy. Just be her friend if that's what she wants. It's better than nothing at all.' _"Right well I guess I have some shit to think about." she says getting up and going back towards the door. "Thanks Blaine."

"Anytime Santana." He says with a genuine smile as he walks the short distance to the door.

"Just don't tell Lady Lips about this I really don't feel like dealing with him right now too."

"Of course Santana. Me and Kurt may be together but what I say between friends, stays between us."

"Right well I'll see you around." She says opening the door and walking back down the hall waving a quick goodbye to Blaine.

'_Wow she was actually nice, for the most part.'_ Blaine thinks to himself as he see her make her way down the hall. "Whatever effect Brittany has on her, I just hope it doesn't fade." He says softly before going back inside to finish his own studying.

Santana is walking around campus completely lost in her thoughts when her phone goes off in her pocket. She can't help the smile that forms when she pulls her phone out and sees she has a text from Brittany, even though she's nervous as to what it may say. _'Stop being a little bitch and open it.'_ she reprimands herself. Her phone goes off a couple more times before she takes a breath and opens the first text.

**Hey I kno we left things on a weird note yesterday but I was serious about the friends thing. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? -Britt**

**...if youre not busy. If youre bsuy we can totally raincheck or if you even want to im not sure if you do ugh yeah ok sorry. Im gonna try this again..**

**hey santana if youre not busy later I was wondering if you might wanna hang out? =]**

Santana can't hold back the smile at the blonde's obvious nervousness as she types back a reply. _'Gonna be hard to be her friend is she keeps being this cute. Hanging out? Yeah I can do that, that much I can handle.'_

_**Sure B. What did you have in mind?**_

**Yay! =] haha didnt have anything planned actually umm why dont you just come in an hour so, ill be around. =]**

_**Ok, see you in a little while then.**_ Santana replies as she quickens her steps to get back to her dorm.

Santana made her way to Brittany's after changing her outfit about five times, finally deciding on a dark red v-neck and jeans. She got to the cafe and asked one of the employees how to get up to the apartment above the shop. He told her to take the stairs by the backroom.

She heads up the stairs and takes another breath and is about to knock on the door when it opens and she's face to face with Brittany's smiling face. _'Absoltely perf-wait no, no you're friends. Remember friends.'_

"Hey, I was just about to knock." She says as she lowers her hand and gives out a soft chuckle.

'_Remember what Quinn said, just give a chance and see what happens_.' Brittany thinks to herself. "Yeah I heard someone coming up the stairs so I figured it had to be either you or someone from downstairs asking me to help to fix one the machines that's been giving us trouble." She says as she stands aside I the doorway and motions for Santana to enter and follows her inside the apartment.

"Wow this place is really nice." Santana says as she takes in the one bedroom apartment. "You really got a great deal on this. Apartments around here aren't usually this nice."

"Yeah I definitely lucked out on this one. The landlord, the guy who runs the cafe, he's really nice and gave me a great deal on it." Brittany says as she leads them towards the living room. "So I owe you an apology." Brittany begins as she sits on her couch and Santana sits beside her, leaving a good amount of space between them. "Sorry for freaking out like I did. I really did have a good time it's just, I don't know how to act around you Santana." She says looking at the Santana nervously

Santana sits for a moment in silence. _'Okay wasn't expecting that. No reason to avoid it at this point I guess'_ "Listen Britt you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one that told you it wasn't suppose to be a date and then I kept doing the exact opposite. It's just.. I don't know how to act around you either. I like you and I've told you that. As much as I like being your friend I can't help that I feel more towards you."

"Santana I think.. I think I like you." She says and Santana can't help the small smile that pulls at her lips at her confession. "It just- it scares me. I've only let one other person in before and he destroyed me. I'm still recovering from what everything he put me through and-"

"And my own past doesn't put me in the most trustworthy of positions." Santana finishes, her face again expressionless and looking down at her lap. "I get it Brittany but I in all honesty haven't acted the same way since I met you. It's like I was drawn to you and-" she takes a breath and looks up to the blonde briefly"and I just want to be good enough for you, to give me that chance to prove it. I don't want to be the person I use to be when I'm around you." she sighs and drops her gaze back down.

_'So much for this 'friends' hang out.'_ they both think as Santana sits staring at her lap and Brittany looks at her trying to figure out where she wants them to go from about everything that she's been through and her conversation with Quinn earlier. When Santana finally looks back up at her after she hasn't responded back Brittany can't help but feel it when she locks eyes with her.

_'Spark'_ she thinks to herself as she gets lost in Santana's brown eyes for another moment, unable to read her expression.

She's about to respond when there's a knock on the door. She quickly apologizes and excuses herself to answer it, leaving Santana to her own thoughts as she waits on the couch. _'She likes me, she just said she likes me. So she's my friend but she likes me and I like her. Yeah that makes everythingg way less confusing. Fucking great.'_

Brittany goes to the door and opens it and one of her co-workers greets her. "Hi Britt. Sorry to bother you but that cappuccino machine isn't working and the boss said if we had any problems to ask you."

"Yeah it's just the handle that gets stuck on it, we really need a new one. I have company otherwise I'd come down. It's super easy, just pull the handle all the way to the left and push it up when pushing it to unlock but don't touch the metal 'cause it's really hot."

"That should work? That sounds easy, I'm sorry to have bugged you." He says politely.

"It's alright and yeah that should work. If it gives you any more problems just let me know and I'll take a look at it." She says smiling at the guy.

"Okay thanks a lot Brittany." He says before making his way back down the stairs. Brittany closes the door and makes her way back to the living room still trying to figure out what to say to Santana. _'Ugh I just don't know anymore.'_ she thinks to herself. She sees Santana on the couch and thinks back to what Quinn said, _"Just don't get to caught up in the past 'cause you might miss out on something that's right in front of you." _She takes a deep breath before approaching the couch.

"I don't know where we go from here." Brittany says as she sits back down on the couch, a little closer to the brunette than she had been before, which doesn't go unnoticed by the Latina.

"Well why don't we stick with this friends thing now and see what happens? I'll let you take the lead on this B, I don't want to pressure you into anything. I'm not use to wanting to let anyone in. I'm sure as hell no use to pouring out my feelings like that either." she says with a light chuckle trying to lighten the seriousness of the conversation. "I just-" she slowly reaches over and takes Brittany's hand in hers, happy that the blonde doesn't try to pull away. "I want you to know you can trust me. I like you and if there's a chance that you feel the same I'm willing to go at your pace. Is that okay?"

Brittany nods as her face relaxes into a small but warm smile. "Why don't we hang out and just watch a movie."

They settle in after picking a movie and Brittany makes some popcorn. Brittany pushes play for the movie to begin when I loud crack of thunder fills the air before they hear the rain begin outside. She pauses the movie and listens quietly.

"Guess movie was a good idea." Santana says softly as she flinches when the lightening flashes through the window and thunder becomes louder.

"Yeah good thing I didn't invite you to go to the park and feed the ducks or something." Brittany lets out a laugh as she goes over goes over to the window and watches the storm outside.

The thunder cracks louder than before and she hears a quiet wimper from behind her. She turns to see Santana gripping the edge of the couch and her eyes are fixed on the TV in front of her. Brittany sees her slightly jump when the flash from the lightening crosses the window again.

'No way.' she thinks as she goes back to the couch and sits down beside Santana again. "Santana?" she say softly.

"What?" Santana responds, her eyes not leaving the paused movie.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Brittany asks.

"What?" Santana says turning her attention to Brittany "No of course not. That's-" thunder booms again and Santana squeals but tries to cover it with a cough. "aha that's ridiculous." she says turning her attention once again back to the motionless TV.

Brittany can't help the smirk that pulls at her lips at seeing Santana so vulnerable and in complete denial. _'Loves heights and terrifying fair rides but is afraid of a thunderstorm? Full of surprises. How do I cheer her up and get her mind off this like she did for me at the fair?' _Brittany thinks for something she can do but is taken out of her thought by another squeak from Santana who is doing a terrible job at hiding her obvious fear.

"It's okay to be afraid but thunder is just loud it can't actually hurt you." Brittany says, hoping logic might do the trick.

"Shut up, I'm not afraid." Santana says and lightly hits her with the pillow in her lap.

"Hey! What was that for?" Brittany asks taking the pillow away and hitting Santana back before an idea hits her. She continues to lightly hit Santana on the arm but she turns and grabs the pillow and tugs for Brittany to let go.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana asks, a bit of annoyance in her tone, as she manages to get the pillow out of the blonde's grasp.

"Nothing." Brittany smirks mischievously as she reaches behind back her slowly and grabs another pillow without Santana noticing. She grabs it and swings it at the unsuspecting girl who is taken off guard and falls back against the couch.

"I may need to rethink this friendship, you're abusive." Santana says trying to be serious but Brittany can see the playfulness in her eyes.

Another boom of thunder breaks from outside and Brittany sees the playful look turn scared again so she hits the Latina lightly on the head with the pillow.

"Okay that's it!" Santana says forgetting about the terrifying storm just outside the window. She grabs a pillow and looks at Brittany who's crystal blue eyes are drowning her yet again. She shakes her head quickly out of the trance those eyes always put her in. "You better run!" she says as pushes the pillow together and apart, and making a sound that Brittany assumes is suppose to resemble the loading of a gun. Brittany's eyes go wide and she darts off the couch just before Santana goes to swing the pillow at her.

She races through the living room and into the kitchen with Santana not far behind her. "Get back here B!" Santana yells when Brittany turns around a throws her pillow at Santana's head. It gives her more of lead but she realizes she has no ammo if Santana catches up to her.

"Gotta catch me first!" she yells out in laughter as she runs into the hallway and then into her bedroom. She goes to grab a pillow off her unmade bed when another pillow hits her on the back of her head. She let's out a grunt and turns to see Santana in the doorway with another pillow still in her hand laughing.

"No way out now B, you cornered yourself!" Santana says as she slowly makes her way towards the blonde with a victorious smile on her face.

"Okay, okay. I give up." Brittany says a little out of breath from running around like a crazy person. She drops the pillow on the bed next to her and puts her hands in the air to surrender as Santana steps closer.

"See Britt you shouldn't start something you can't finish." Santana says with a smile and drops the pillow she had onto the bed as well.

"You're right San," Brittany says stepping closer to her. "but I honestly just wanted to see how gullible you were." Brittany laughs out a little and before Santana can react she is hit by her own pillow. Brittany goes to run and Santana tries to grab her but Brittany's foot gets caught on a blanket that was halfway on the floor from her unmade bed and falls to the ground pulling Santana along with her.

Brittany let's out an 'oomph' when Santana lands on top of her, both still breathing heavily from running around. She looks up at Santana and their eyes lock.

"You okay? Did you hit your head?" Santana asks softly, reaching up to move hair off Brittany's face while searching her eyes for any hint of pain.

"No." Brittany breathes out seeing the concern on her face. They search each other's eyes and neither of them attempt to move as they're lost in one another's gaze. Santana runs her hand through Brittany's hair and tucks it behind her ear. _'Spark' _Brittany thinks when Santana's fingers touch her skin and electric current shoots through them both but they never break eye contact.

Santana realizes she's still laying on top of the girl when she feels Brittany's heart begin to pound against her own chest. _'She's just as nervous as I am.' _Santana thinks before she moves to get up but Brittany catches her arm in her hand before she can get up. Santana stills at the touch, electricity shooting throughout her body.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Santana husks out. Brittany looks between her eyes before her gaze drops down to Santana lips. She looks back up and sees Santana doing the same. Their eyes lock again and they can both see their eyes have darkened. _'Let her make the move.' _Santana thinks as her eyes flicker between Brittany's now dark blue eyes and her lips.

Brittany lays there lost in Santana's beauty and the lust in her eyes and when Santana looks at her lips again. She breathes out a sigh and closes her eyes. It's all the encouragement Brittany needs before she closes the distance between them and captures Santana's lower lip between her own. The kiss is soft and slow as Santana returns it immediately hoping her emotions can be felt through it. Brittany lets out a soft moan before pulling away and opens her eyes to look at the Latina.

Santana smiles softly at her and strokes the blonde's cheek with her thumb causing Brittany to smile back at her. They look at each other for a moment before Santana speaks again. "Take a chance on me Britt." she whispers out searching her ocean blue eyes for any further doubt.

Brittany nods lightly and leans into Santana's hand that's still on her cheek. She closes eyes when she sees Santana moving in to kiss her..

_BANG BANG BANG_

The loud knocks on the door break them apart. Santana scrambles to stand up and holds out her hand to help Brittany up. Brittany gives her a grateful but shy smile as she stands up and excuses herself to answer the door. _'I swear I'll throw that stupid cappuccino machine out the window.'_ she thinks to herself before opening the door assuming it to be another employee having trouble with the machine. What but she finds is the last thing she expected.

"Artie?"

**A/N Yeah sorry for the cliffhanger but needed to be done. =]**


	7. Author's Notes

**Hello everyone. =) I'm sorry this isn't an actual update. I sincerely apologize I've had a lot going on the past couple weeks and honestly just haven't had the time to write. Making my mission this coming week to get this next chapter knocked out and I promise more updates sooner rather than later. Hope you all stick with the story! I'm very grateful to have such a great following considering this is my first story. Thank you all for reading and all the support, your comments make me smile and inspire this story even more. Any suggestions or random things you might like to see feel free to PM me. **

**xo **


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay I know you all probably want to hurt me for taking so long and I don't blame you! I can only offer my sincere apologies. Severe case of writer's block has been keeping me away from the story but I finally got the push and inspiration I needed to do this chapter. **

**It's a little shorter than normal because there's a lot going on and I had to split it somewhere. No worries I'm well on my way to getting the second part of this done and will hopefully be updated by next week at the latest because I have a busy weekend ahead of me. **

**So hope you all enjoy.. I'm so happy so many people have stuck with this story! Reviews are always welcome! x**

Chapter 7

"Artie, what are you doing here?" Brittany breathes out as her mind races a thousand miles a minute. "How did you know where I even was? How did you even get up here?" She asks completely confused and not sure how to react to the guy she once thought she loved sitting in front of her.

"I came to see you Brittany. You never gave me a chance to explain anything when you left." He says looking up to her.

"How did you even find me?" She asks again.

"We live in a small town Brittany, it wasn't hard to find out. I heard where you were and knew I needed to see you. I needed to get you back."

"What? What are you talking about Artie? YOU did this. You cheated on me pretty much our entire relationship and now you come here and tell me you want me back, are you insane?" Brittany says now fuming and is about to slam the door but moves forward to block her from doing so.

"Please Brittany.." he sighs and pleads "please just let me talk to you. Can I come in?" He asks but doesn't wait for a respond and is about to enter the apartment when he hears another voice approaching.

"Britt..?" he hears from down the hallway inside the apartment.

"I didn't realize you actually managed to make a friend." Artie scuffs.

"Artie you need.. you need to just leave."

"Brittany I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this, talk about us." He says grabbing ahold of her her gently.

Brittany tries to remember everything he's done to her, tries to remember that everything that they had was nothing but a lie. That every touch and every 'I love you' was nothing but a lie but she can't help but still be affected by the simple touch that she's known for so long.

"Brittany everything okay with the shop?" Santana asks as she approaches the two and notices the way they're holding hands right before Brittany pulls away from him. "What's going on?" Santana asks, "who-who's this?" she looks to the guy in the wheelchair trying to figure out if she's ever seen him before and then to Brittany's eyes that refuse to meet hers.

"I'm her boyfriend." Artie says extending his hand to Santana.

"You're-" Brittany begins to say he's no longer her boyfriend but Artie interrupts her.

"Artie." he says holding out his hand for her to shake.

Santana is in complete shock. 'Boyfriend? I thought they broke up..wait, what? He was just holding her hand and she's not even looking at me. She's still with him and she regrets kissing me.' Santana's mind goes from disappointed to confused to a flood of emotions she doesn't know how to explain or express at the moment. She slowly offers her hand to the guy in front of her, even though she really just wants to push the chair and wheel him out of the apartment.

"uh-Santana." She finally says taking his to shake and the anger sets in. "Britt I've gotta go." Santana says releasing the guys hand quickly. "He's obviously come a long way to see you I should-I should leave you alone." She says knowing that Brittany will understand the meaning of her harsh words even though Artie is obviously to oblivious to notice.

"San wait, don't." Brittany says and tries to grab the girls arm like she had just done minutes ago but Santana pulls away from her at the touch before rushing out the door.

Brittany is completely overwhelmed and lost in thought of whether she should go after Santana or not that the feeling of Artie grabbing her hand again makes her jump and quickly pull away without a second thought.

"Well atleast we can talk now." Artie says looking disappointed at Brittany's sudden reaction.

"No Artie you need to leave." Brittany says.

"Brittany I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

"There's noth-"

"How about dinner sometime this week." He says as if it's already a decided event instead of asking. "My hotel is just across town I and I'm not going anywhere until you and I talk about this, about us." He says firmly.

"Ugh Artie there is no us! You destroyed us! I loved you and I trusted you. I trusted you and you literally tore me apart. There's no fixing that!" Brittany says now fuming that he's there. There once again destroying her life just as she thought she was getting it back together again.

"Then just let me treat you to dinner and apologize, that's all I'm asking for." He says with a genuine smile.

"If I agree will you leave afterwards?"

"If you still want me to go then yes I'll go and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine."

"Great!" He says too excitedly, "I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah, I don't work so I guess that'll work."

"Perfect, thank you Brittany." He says as he turns to leave.

"Artie?"

"Yeah?" He says turning around with a satisfied look on his face.

"How did you get up here in your chair?" Brittany asks remembering one of the questions that had gone through her mind earlier.

"I used the service elevator Brittany.." He says shaking his head "the one right down the hall." he says pointing to the small turn towards the end of the hallway

"Oh right, yeah okay." She says quickly feeling a bit dumb for not realizing something so obvious before going back inside her apartment, closing the door and rushing to her phone.

"Yeah man she totally bought it... No worries I'll have her back in no time... Yeah seriously she's so dumb but I don't know I just need her in my life, even if she is just an easy lay. -Ha! Dud-" He's talking on the phone as he makes his way down the street outside the coffee shop when someone steps in his path and he freezes. "Oh shit just what I need...I'll call you later on." Artie hangs up the phone and looks up to the familiar face in front of him.

"It's Santana right?" He says as casual as possible since he doesn't know what she could've heard of his conversation so he decides to play it off.

"Yeah that's me." She says calmly.

"So you're Brittany's friend huh? Glad she's managed to make a friend here, I'm sure you've been good for her since she's been here."

"Mhmm." she nods in response, just staring him down.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asks not sure why she's standing there but not saying anything.

"Yeah actually there is now that you mention it. How about you go back home and leave Brittany alone?" She says still calm but not breaking eye contact with him.

"Excuse me?" Artie says a little surprised by her forwardness.

"You heard me wheels. She's got a good thing going here and you're just gonna mess her up again. So I think it'd be a good idea for you to go back home and forget about her."

"Well I guess I can understand you being protective of her since she's your friend, that's what you two are right? Because if you think I didn't notice that look on your face when you saw me touching her, you were sadly mistaken. I saw the way you looked at her. I'm here for my girlfriend and believe when I tell you you're not gonna stand in the way of that." He says with a smirk and backing up his chair to go around the now pissed off brunette blocking his path.

He's stopped when Santana leans down and grips both the armrests of the wheelchair tightly looking Artie straight in the eye.

"She's not just some 'easy lay'," she says harshly, "So if you think I'm gonna let you touch her you've got another thing coming." She says pushing his chair back slightly and she walks past him down the street.

"We'll see sweetheart." Artie says to the retreating Latina as she storms off down the street. "You just made this all the more fun." he says to himself and he continues on his way.

Brittany was frantically pacing her apartment. As soon as Artie left she rushed to her phone and tried to call Santana but she kept sending her to voicemail. After being sent to her voicemail a couple times she sent her a text, 'Why did you rush out like that? Can we talk?' she sent to her. She waited a few minutes before calling Quinn when she realized Santana wasn't going to be responding.

Once she explained the situation to Quinn, Quinn told her to just think things over before going to dinner.

"Brittany. You can't mess with Santana's feelings. She obvious has strong feelings for you and I think this just confused her after that kiss. Which by the way I can't believe happened!" She let out a small squeal of excitement before continuing, "Anyway I think you should go to dinner and let Artie saw whatever bullshit he's going to say but you really need to speak with Santana before hand. She likes you and the fact that you had literally just told her you'd give her a chance and now you're going out with your ex who just shows up out of nowhere... I mean it must be just as confusing for her. I can understand why she walked out like she did, especially knowing her temper I'm surprised she didn't do worse damage to him."

"Yeah but you didn't see the look on her face Q. I just told her I liked her and then he comes here and just ruins everything. I was just so shocked to see him and everything was just so overwhelming. Ugh I should've gone after her!" Brittany says as she burns a whole in her floor as she continues to pace the living room.

"Well that much is in the past Brittany and you can't do anything about that now. You need to talk to her about this though before going to dinner with him, she deserves to know what's going on." Quinn says on the other line.

"Yeah you're right. I need to see her and let her know what's going on. Thanks Q, I'll let you know how things go, okay?" Brittany asks now determined to find Santana and explain things to her.

"Sounds good Britt but you know I've got your back no matter what so call me if you need me." Quinn says before they say their goodbyes.

Brittany turns on some music and is about to let herself get lost in the rhythm when she hears another knock at her door.

"Well let's hope this isn't another random ex showing up." she says to herself as she head towards the front door. She opens it and is surprised to see Santana looking back at her.

"You came ba-" she starts begins to say but isn't able to finish her sentence because Santana's lips are on hers.

She doesn't even have time to think. 30 seconds ago she was worried she had pushed Santana away completely but now here she was. Santana's eager push made Brittany stumble back a few steps before her mind caught up to her and realized what was going on and began kissing her back. Her hands found Santana's hips and held on to keep her balance as she kicked the apartment door closed and pushed the brunette back against it without breaking the kiss. Santana let out a moan as her back hit the door and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She swept her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip. Brittany willingly allowed her access and they both moaned at the contact. Santana's one hand went to the back of Brittany's neck to pull her in closer as her other hand brushed through her long, beautiful blonde hair.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours before Brittany finally pulled back to catch her breath. Their eyes met as they both were breathing heavy, both trying to remember how it felt to breath. Brittany rested her head against Santana's breaking their eye contact and looked down to her hands that were still resting on the other girls hips softly brushing the small bit of exposed skin. She realized how easily she had let herself get caught up in the moment and how long it had been since she had last allowed herself to do so. Santana was breaking down her walls and that terrified and excited her at the same time. When Santana's lips met hers it was like the rest of the world just melted away.

Santana removed her hand from Brittany's now slightly tangled hair and softly ran her fingers over the blonde's cheek as she spoke. "I'm sorry I ran off like that." she says softly.

"No, I'm sorry. You had every right to do that, especially after he tried saying we were still together." Brittany says looking back up to the girl and leaning into Santana's hand that it now cupping her face.

"Which you're not, right?"

"No. No, of course not!" Brittany says as she pulls back a little to look into Santana's worried brown eyes.

"Good."

"I don't even understand why he's here." Brittany says defeated. The thought alone of her past being her and all of her emotions she's been trying so hard to change have come and found her once again.

"It's probably because he realized what he lost." Santana said searching the worried girl's eyes. "I'd be the same way if I lost someone as amazing as you."

"Oh yeah? Someone as amazing as me?" Brittany says playfully.

"Actually no I take it back."

"Oh.." Brittany responds looking down in disappointment.

"I would be upset about it but then I realized that I couldn't lose someone as amazing as you because I've never met anyone who is anywhere near as incredible as you are." Santana breathes out gently stroking Brittany's cheek with her thumb.

"Such a sweet talker," she smiles at her. "Get a lot of girls with that line?" she asks arching her eyebrow.

"With the truth?" Santana says sincerely, "I don't know.. you tell me." she says leaning her forehead against Brittany's once again and nudges her nose with her own.

"I think it's a start." Brittany whispers before closing the distance between them once again in a soft kiss.

"I'm so glad you got him to leave." Santana says contently as they break apart once more and Brittany leads her into the living room to sit on the couch, pinkies linked. She doesn't miss the girl's finger slightly tense at her statement and stops just before they get to the sofa. "Britt you did get him to leave, right?"

"Sort of." Brittany says worriedly.

"B, what do you mean sort of?" Santana says releasing her pinky from Brittany's causing the blonde to turn back to her at the loss of contact.

"I kind of agreed to go to dinner with him tomorrow." She says looking down to the floor, avoiding Santana's gaze.

"You.. you're going to dinner?—with him?" Santana says as all her emotions from earlier come rushing back.

"He said he would only leave if I went with him. He said he wants to apologize, that's all." She says before cautiously looking up to Santana and her heart drops when she sees how upset the girl is.

"That's not all Brittany.. he wants you back. You agreed to go on a date with him because he came her for you. He came here to get you back..and- and you agreed to it." Santana says as her fists clench at her sides. '_How could I be so stupid. That fucker had her wrapped around his finger for years. I shouldn't be surprised he can still get her to do whatever he asks. She's going back to him...she's going back and there's nothing you can do.'_

"No it's not. It's not a date he said he just wants to apologize and if I still want him to leave afterwards then he will." She says paraphrasing her earlier conversation trying to get Santan a to understand.

"Can't you see he's just trying to manipulate you Brittany? He comes barging in here and pulls all your emotions back out! In a matter of minutes he got you to let him stay and go out with him on a date so he can just manipulate you more and get bring you back home and do the same bullshit to you all over again." Santana states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't deal with this Brittany, you deserve someone so much better than that." Santana breathes out before lowering her head in defeat.

"Santana just because I'm going to dinner with him doesn't mean I'm getting back together with him. You don't understand.. yes he put me through a lot but I need to hear it from him of why he did everything he did. Why he cheated at all and for so long. We're talking about someone I thought I loved for a very long time Santana and I just can't let that go."

"Fine Brittany, you go to dinner and fall back in love with that scumbag who will just let history repeat itself. Once a cheating, lying, asshole, always a cheating, lying, asshole. You go ahead and have fun with that torture when you could've had someone who could offer you so much more than that." Santana states confidently before heading back towards the door. "He can never give you what I can Brittany." is the last thing she says before walking back out of the apartment leaving the blonde in a mess of tears as she walks down the stairs and out of the cafe trying to hold back her own.


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay this took awhile longer than I thought it would but this is by far the longest chapter yet so hope that makes up for the wait! Not sure how I feel about the end result of this chapter since my head always has an idea of where the story is going but by the time I finished the chapter it didn't end up where I thought it would be but I'm happy with the result and hope you all are as well! Reviews are always welcome I want to hear your thoughts! Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 8

Santana made her way to her dorm in a tornado of emotion. Lucky for her her roommate was no where to be seen because she was not in the right state to be civilized with anyone at this point. She slammed the door to her room closed and paced the room as her mind repeated everything that had just happened that day. She finally got to kiss Brittany, more than once, and got her to finally start to let down her guard just in time for Artie to come back and screw up everything.

"Ugh..that son of a bitch." Santana says to herself in the empty dorm, as she paces the small room trying to think of some way to get Brittany to see her, to choose her. "I can't believe she agreed to a date with that...asshole!" She all but screams and kicks her desk only to retract her foot quickly in pain. "Owww... Fuck!" she yells out in pain and goes over to sit on her bed before she actually breaks something. She lays back against her headboard and closes her eyes, trying to relax so she can think clearly. As soon as she closes her eyes all she can see are those mesmerizing crystal blue eyes, her smile, and her laugh rings through her thoughts.

Suddenly she snaps her eyes back open with an idea and jumps off the bed back over to her desk to get her laptop. She searches through her Facebook and begins to scan her friends list. "I just have to get to her to see what she's missing out on. I'll show up with..." she says as she searches down the list of girls that will definitely get Brittany's attention. "..her." She comes across one and types out a message to a girl in her psychology class, Sierra, she's noticed checking her out a few times in class and thinks will definitely get Brittany's attention when she sees them together. The girl was gorgeous, long brown hair, piercing green eyes, toned body with legs that went on forever. Someone Santana would've definitely already been with before Brittany but the girl did seem to come off a bit strong, and right now that's exactly what she was hoping for. When the girl replies she sends a message back to get the girl's number to call her tomorrow with the details.

She closes her laptop feeling confident in her plan she calls Blaine to give him a quick explanation of what happened and asking him to do some intel for her to find out where Artie and Brittany will be tomorrow night. He reluctantly agrees after hearing the situation, part of him knowing that trying to make Brittany jealous may backfire but doesn't want to give Santana any negative thoughts that she'll probably rip his head off for stating.

Brittany didn't know what to do once Santana had left. Her last words just repeated in her head over and over. _"He can never give you what I can."_ Santana had said before she stormed out of her apartment for the second time that day. Brittany was completely unsure of what to do. Torn between her first real love and whatever force that kept pulling her towards Santana. Her player facade had seemed to have faded and she seemed honest towards her but how can she be sure? She sat on her couch and hugged her pillow as her crying calmed down from Santana's words from earlier. She knew she should believe her about Artie but how could when she doesn't know him? She doesn't know everything that they had been through over the years. She did feel that he really did love her but he had also been the same person to destroy her. The one person she had loved with everything she had and trusted with her life, and her heart. It's not something that she could just move on from easily, if at all.

Santana truly scared her. She scared her of everything that she made her feel. Feeling how easily they had clicked once she gave her a chance to even just try and be her friend. She couldn't help the butterflies she got in her stomach whenever Santana smiled at her sweetly or said something that made her feel like she was the only person in the world. It scared her to even think about letting herself feel something towards someone again, especially so soon. It was just...that kiss. How that kiss had completely blown her away and made her feel so many things in one kiss than she thought possible. She wasn't sure if when she had kissed Artie if it had felt the same. After everything that happened she had already second guessed everything he had done to her. Sure he had made his mistakes but maybe he really did realize what he had once he had lost it.

Brittany's mind raced with these thoughts as she sat on her couch staring blankly at the TV screen._ 'Maybe it would just be easier to give Artie another chance._' she thought. He had seemed genuine and the least she could do was go to dinner and see if she could find out if he really was being sincere or trying to play her again like Santana had said. Even if she found out he was just lying again maybe she could at least get some answers she had been wanting since she found out the truth. She had to figure out her feelings from her past before she knew she'd be able to consider everything that had been happening with Santana. At the same time she was afraid of losing whatever her and Santana had before it even had a chance to really start.

After what felt like hours she finally got up off the couch and made her way to bed. Not before taking a shower in an attempt to wash away her thoughts before putting her headphones in to get lost within her music and relax enough to try to get some sleep even though with everything going through her head she knew was a very slim chance. Any rest at all she knew she was gonna need it to get through her "date" with Artie.

The following day Blaine did as he was instructed and went to the cafe to find out about Brittany's date. However when he got there he noticed a vital asset to his plan was missing, Brittany was no where to be seen.

"Of course." He says to himself as he does a double take on the shop to make sure he didn't miss her. "This _would_ be her one day off." he sighs knowing his mission just became a bit harder than expected. He knew she lived above the shop after asking the cashier who had helped him if she had seen the blonde Blaine decided to wait and see if she showed. He figured waiting it out was safer than delivering bad news to Santana.

He waited about twenty minutes before Brittany entered the shop from the back hall. He went to approach her when he saw her stop and talk to a guy he didn't recognize at a table close by where he had been sitting. Noticing the guy was in a wheelchair he quickly realized that it was Artie. Blaine tried to watch casually without looking like he was blatantly staring. After a couple minutes he couldn't help but notice that Artie didn't seem like a threatening person. From what he could tell he looks as if he would be quite a nice guy, a bit nerdy actually. "He really doesn't look like much of a threat." he said to himself as he got up to walk towards the counter so he was a bit closer to the other table, hoping they were discussing their plans for the night. His movement towards the table however didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Blaine?" he heard just as he had passed the table on his way to eavesdrop by the counter. '_Well maybe this will be a bit easier._' He thought as he turned around to face Brittany who was smiling up at him from her seat.

"Hey Brittany. How are you?"

"Alright I suppose. I haven't seen you in awhile how are you? And how's Kurt?"

"We're both really good." He says with a smile before looking to the guy sitting across from Brittany who seems to be glaring at him. "Oh hi, I'm sorry." He says reaching out his free hand, "I'm Blaine."

Artie takes his hand in a firm grip, "Nice to meet you, I'm Artie." the boy says before letting go.

"Do you go to school here as well?" Blaine asks in an attempt to see if he really is as bad as Santana made him out to be.

"No I'm just visiting _my _girl." He says nicely but Blaine can definitely catch the underlying tone in his voice.

"I'm not your girl Artie. Not anymore. You really need to get that in your head." Brittany says with a huff as she stands up. "I'm going to get a drink. Anyone want anything?" She asks kindly.

"Yeah a medium dark roast, sweet with a bit of cream. Oh and get a bagel with cream cheese." Artie said with an annoyed tone.

"Right, of course." she responds slightly annoyed at his rudeness. "Blaine care for a refill?" Brittany asks pointing down to his cup.

"Why don't I come along and help you bring everything back?" Blaine offers nicely.

"That would be great, thank you." Brittany says as they walk up to the counter and Brittany has one of her coworkers fill the order.

"Have you talked to Santana?" Brittany asked turning to Blaine after placing their orders.

"Uh-" Blaine stuttered not sure how to answer his friend.

"Sorry that's not my business and I don't know what she told you but-" Brittany began looking down to her hands as she nervously picked at her cuticles. "Is she.. is she okay?" Brittany asked looking back up to Blaine with a worried expression.

"I'm honestly not sure Brittany. She's never really acted like this before so this is all new territory for all us with her. I do know she likes you, a lot. You have a complicated situation but when it all comes down to it you're the only one that knows what you need Brittany. I think part of Santana understands that but she's not use to putting herself out there like she has with you and now she just feels rejected again."

"I didn't mean to make-" Brittany begins to explain but Blaine quickly puts his hands on her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know your ex was going to show up out of nowhere. I think Santana understands that somewhere deep down. I think you need to figure out your own feelings before you make any decisions based on everyone else's feelings. This has to be what is going make _you_ happy not anyone else."

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's just I don't what to do with Artie or my feelings and I don't know. Just the thought of him hurting me again hurts but if I choose Santana then who's to say she won't do the same? It's hard for me to let people in and I just don't want to end up having my worst fears become another reality. I don't think I can take going through something like that again when I'm not even over from the first time." She says deflated.

"Well Brittany let me ask you this then, do you like Santana?" Brittany nods. "Have you been given any reason to not trust her." Brittany shakes her head.

"No but I never had any reason to not trust Artie either. We were together for years and I had no idea that he had been lying to me."

"And yet you're still going to dinner with him?"

"I well-" She sighs knowing she shouldn't be giving him the chance she has. "I just need answers Blaine. It's just Breadsticks it's not something fancy and romantic, it's just dinner. I just..I need answers." She said sternly as took a quick look back to Artie.

"Brittany do you mind if I ask something a bit personal." She shakes her head in response. "Do you still have feelings for Artie?"

Santana texted her date telling her she was on her way, but not before giving herself another once over in the mirror. '_Everything has to be perfect. Perfect outfit to make her jaw hit the floor? Check. Hot girl as my "date"? Check. Throw in the some Lopez charm and she won't stand a chance_.' She says to herself in the mirror.

"How do I look?" She turns around to ask her roommate.

"Damn Lopez I think you won't have an issue making anyone jealous of your date tonight. Hell I'm jealous and I'm straight." She chuckles as her eyes scan the Latina. From her high heels to her tight, short, red dress and all the way up to her face. She nods in approval of her light semi smokey make up as her hair falls in perfect waves framing her face beautifully. "Yup you're gonna kill." Her roommate finally says after a long minute before turning her attention back to her book.

"Perfect." Santana replied with a smirk as she grabs her keys, phone and clutch making her way out of her room.

She arrived at the girl's dorm a few minutes later. Her date Sierra of course wasn't ready when she got there but she did clean up very nice even if she did resemble a hooker in Santana's mind. '_Well I know this will get Brittany's attention._' She thought as she looked at the girl's attire. Her dress was black and fit tight like a corset showing off even cleavage. Her hair was pulled back with her side bangs lightly falling off to the side of her face and make up was surprisingly light but it just seemed to bring more attention to her emerald green eyes, that couldn't be torn from checking out Santana's outfit. Santana was pretty sure if they stood there longer drool would actually fall for the girls wide open mouth. She escorted her out of the building as they walked the semi short distance down a couple block to the restaurant.

They arrived at Breadsticks and Santana escorted her date inside while doing a quick scan of the place hoping to spot Brittany and her asshole of an ex. She spotted them off towards one of the back tables of the building and Santana was pretty sure her heart stopped when she saw her. Her hair was slightly pulled back away from her face but her blonde hair fell in curls down her back. She was wearing a low cut turquoise dress that made her eyes all but sparkle like the Caribbean Seas in the dim romantic light. Once she was able to catch her breath she had the waiter seat them close to her table. Restraining herself along the way as the sight of her alone made it hard for Santana to not just go straight to the blonde's table take her in her arms and never let go. '_This better work_.' she thought taking a deep breath and pulling out a chair out for her date to sit and saying a 'you're welcome' when Sierra had thanked her. '_Time to turn on the Lopez charm._' she thought when she locked with blue eyes from a few tables away. Those blue eyes that looked back in shock when they darted to the girl in front of her before looking back up to meet Santana's gaze once again. Santana could already see the hurt expression coming across Brittany's face as she quickly looked away and took her own seat.

Brittany had decided to start off casual with her conversation with Artie once she had arrived at Breadsticks. She asked about things back home, friends and their families as she tried to keep the discussion light for the time being. After a few minutes of talking with Artie, her Artie. The guy that she had been friends with for so long, she realized how much she had missed having a friend here. Not that Quinn hadn't been amazing. They had quickly and easily just clicked with each other but it was nice to have someone familiar. Someone who's known her for so long and even with out their romantic relationship had always been an incredible friend to her throw thick and thin. Seeing Artie being the guy she knew, not the guy he portrayed to everyone else. The tough guy attitude and rude remarks she had always known were just a cover but never gave him up to anyone. He was always the guy she had loved when it was just them and she was getting caught up in that again. '_But do I still love him?_' she asked herself over and over.

Just as their appetizers were served Brittany turned to the server to thank him but her attention was immediately drawn somewhere else. The familiar voice that had been haunting her since last night. She looked past the waiter and her breath visibly hitched at the sight. Santana looking absolutely stunning not twenty feet away from her. She caught her gaze for a moment before she realized who it was she had spoken to as she brought her attention the beautiful girl at the table with her. Realization hitting her like a freight train she quickly turned her attention back to her own table and took a drink of water to calm her nerves of what she'd just seen.

'_Santana's...here. On a—a..date._' she thought to herself gripping her glass a little tighter when felt her chest clench at the thought of it. 'No maybe it's a not date.' she thought trying to convince her mind of what she had just seen. 'They could be friends or maybe she has family in town or something... anything. Please anything but a date.' she thought but was taken out of her spiraling thoughts quickly.

"Is there something wrong with your food?" Artie asked as he reached across the table to take Brittany's free hand that wasn't gripped to her drink. "You okay?" he asked with a worried look when she finally looked up to meet his eyes.

'You're thinking too much. Santana wouldn't do that, she just wouldn't.'

"Yes I'm sorry, everything is fine." She said with her best convincing smile and continued with her meal.

She managed to keep her cool through the appetizer and her entree but finally deciding she couldn't take not looking any longer she chanced a slight glance to the brunette's table. Her heart dropped. Santana was leaning towards the other girl and seemed to be whispering something into her ear. Brittany let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding when she saw brown eyes open for a moment and look directly towards her before looking away just as quickly. A moment later Santana pulled away with a knowing grin and took the girl's hand over the table, lightly playing with her fingers as the girl blushed and laughed lightly at her in return. Brittany once again noticing Santana's slight glances towards her but not meeting her gaze.

The girl took a sip of her drink with her free hand as if to cool down her now crimson face from Brittany could only assume to be the smooth words the Latina had said to her. '_It can't be...no._' Brittany thought as she continued to nod and agree to whatever it was the Artie had moved the conversation onto but her real attention was on the other table now. She looked at them, holding hands, laughing and cute quiet whispers of one only knows. Her eyes dropped to the bottom of the table when she noticed the girl trying to play footsie with Santana. '_That could've been me._' she thought as she looked back up at Santana's date. '_She's perfect. They're perfect together. She said she liked me though. I'm ridiculous..so stupid._' she reprimanded herself. '_To think I could have a chance with her. I don't blame her for moving on like this not after yesterday. She didn't deserve to be put through that.. but to- To act like this when she knows I'm right here-I thought she was different but I guess I was wrong._'

"Brittany!" Artie all but yelled and her attention snapped back to his impatient and frustrated face.

"Sorry. I thought.. I thought I saw someone I _knew_ but... I guess.. I was wrong." she said bringing her full attention back to Artie avoiding how her heart dropped at her own words.

"It's okay Brittany. I was just saying how I think things have gone very well tonight and I think that.. Well I really think that you and I belong together. I was so stupid Brittany and there's nothing I could ever say that would take back what I've done or what I've put you through. It's just that being away from you has made me realize a lot. Treating you the way that I did.. I didn't just lose the love of my life but I lost my best friend. I don't expect you to forgive me Brittany" he continued as he reached over the table to take her hand in his. "No words can express how truly sorry I am but Brittany I know you and I belong together. I love you Brittany, I always have and always will and all I'm asking for is another chance. I swear to that I will not mess it up this time. Please give me another chance Brittany, no one could ever love you like I do." he said stroking the back her hand with his thumb.

Brittany sat for a minute taking in his words and her mind went back to the same question that she had been asking herself since she saw Artie in the hallway outside of her apartment. '_Do I still love him?_' she asked herself and that's when the realization hit her. '_No, I don't. Not after everything. It wasn't just the guy that he pretended to be to the world that put you through all of this pain. It was the all of him the fake tough guy but mostly your best friend._' She felt as if the entire restaurant was staring at her, as if they could overhear the entire conversation.

She looked up to the scan the tables around her and noticed as she looked around that no one was watching. Everyone was busy in their own worlds except one of other person. Her eyes met Santana's as the girl looked at her with so much emotion like she had just heard every word Artie had said and was also waiting for her response but her attention was forced away by her date calling for her attention. Brittany couldn't help but notice one emotion that she saw in her chocolate orbs before they had been pulled away from her own. Hope. '_Jealousy_' Brittany realized 's_he's just trying to make me jealous that must be it. Why else would she keep looking towards me and look at me with such kind and honest eyes. She's trying to get back at me._' That look alone was all she needed to see. She looked down to her lap before looking to met Artie's waiting eyes.

"No." was she said as he searched her eyes waiting for her to continue. "I don't love you anymore Artie. After everything you put me through, you were suppose to be my friend. You were, you were my best friend and I let myself get caught up in that. When I found out everything that you had done I didn't just lose someone I loved but I lost my best friend too. There is no chance that we will ever be like we were but I don't like holding grudges. I don't like walking around feeling like this anymore. There will never be an us. The only thing I can offer you is my forgiveness. We both know you don't even deserve that." She took a breath and stood up from the table. "I think it's best if you leave Artie, I don't want to see you ever again. If there's one thing you can do for me that's it. Just leave me in peace and don't ever bother me ever again. Goodbye" She said grabbing her purse and making her way out of the restaurant.

She made her way to Santana's table with a new found confidence. Finally letting go of her past and as she looked towards Santana's table something inside her knew that this could be her future. That even if she was scared something about the look that Santana had given her and all the words she had said were true. Maybe, just maybe, everything could be okay after all.

All of her her hopes however were lost when she looked over at the table she was approaching hoping to see Santana's hopeful gaze back at her but only seeing the girl pulling her in closer to her. Before she knew it they were kissing and every emotion just washed over her as she watched until the tears in her eyes clouded her vision and for once she couldn't be more thankful for it.

Santana immediately broke from the kiss and pushed the girl away only to see a girl in her turquoise dress rush past the table with tears streaming down her face. "Brittany?" she said weakly. Unsure if she had seen what had just happened or if her tears were caused by Artie she looked towards the table she had retreated from only to see Artie still sitting there at the table.

"Nice job. Guess neither of us get her now. I broke her heart and pretty sure you just crushed it again. Good job Santana." He said loudly enough for her to hear shaking his head at her actions.

Santana quickly jumped from her seat and ran outside after her.

"Brittany! Please!" she yelled as she saw the girl now walking down the road her sobs filling the crisp night air. "Britt stop! It's not what it looks like! Please let me explain! Just ughh please stop!" she continued to yell in an effort to get the girl to stop or at least slow down enough to catch up to her. However her words only seemed to encourage the blonde to walk that much faster away from her.

When she realized there was no chance of catching up to Brittany this way Santana turned around and quickly headed to her dorm doing the only thing she could think to do. She ran to her dorm, as fast as you can run in heels, and quickly shot to her nightstand grabbing a folder and laying it on the bed. Her roommate who was still in shock from her sudden burst into the room went to say something but Santana held up her hand quickly to silence the girl from speaking. Santana looked at the folder repeatedly before grabbing it and throwing it back on the bed a few times. Suddenly she made her way to her closet and changed her clothes before grabbing the folder again and rushing back out the door leaving her roommate in complete confusion.

A while later Santana approaches the door with the folder in hand and hesitates for a minute before taking another deep breath and finally knocking. The door almost immediately swings open and but neither of them say anything. They just look at each other for a moment before the silence is finally broken.

"It's me." Santana says as she pushes past her into the room.

"What are you talking about?" she asks in complete confusion.

"I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" she asks and receives a nod in response. "And I need to know I can trust you before I show you anything. Can I? Can I trust you?" she asks gripping the folder in her hand tightly.

"Of course you can trust me. Santana what's going on? What do you mean it's you? What's you?"

"I-" she takes another breath as she slightly opens the folder in her hands and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it over. "I'm the one who wrote all the letters." she finally says watching the blonde expectantly as she reads the paper in her hand before taking the rest of the folder from where Santana had placed it on the bed and looking through the other papers inside.

"It's-It's you? You wrote all those letters? You're... you're the secret admirer?" She eyes her in confusion and shock.

"Yes and I... wow I'm not good at this. I... I need your help Q." Santana breathes out and walks over to the girls bed. "I- I fucked everything up and I don't know what to do. Will you help me?" Santana asks and Quinn and hear how upset she is.

"Santana what happened?"

"I screwed up. I went to the restaurant where Brittany was having dinner with Artie and I, I brought a date to make Brittany jealous. To make her realize that it's me she really wanted to be with. It was stupid and I don't know what I was thinking she took it completely the wrong way. I was only doing it to make her jealous and make her realize that she has feelings for me not that asshole ex of hers. I could see she was getting jealous but then.. then that stupid chick I had with me kissed me and all hell broke loose." She says looking down to her feet and shaking her head at the memory. "I tried to get her jealous but I did worse. I made her think I was just like, just like him." she sighs defeated.

"You really are an idiot you know that? Did you explain to her what happened?" Quinn asks taking a seat on the edge of her bed facing the upset girl.

"I didn't get the chance! The girl kissed me just as Brittany was walking out on that asshole and... damn it! The look on her face Q. That look she gave me after it happened... she's never gonna talk to me again. I can't—I can't handle that. I tried going after her but she wouldn't listen to me and she left."

"Left? What do you mean she left? Where?" Quinn asks quickly.

"Her apartment I'm assuming. I was gonna go there but I've already made things bad I know going there would just make it even worse. I just.. I don't know how to fix it after all this."

"Okay let's brainstorm. We'll figure this out Santana, we can get her!" Quinn says determined and they start brainstorming plans.


	10. Chapter 9

**Just want to thank everyone who has actually stayed with this story. I'm terrible at keeping up with regular updates but life just seems to get in the way and when it doesn't writer's block seems to kick in. So I do apologize for taking so long but upside being that when I do update they are longer chapters. I did shorten this a bit mostly because it's the next chapter I'm really want to focus most attention on and after reading I'm sure you'll understand why. Plus side I'm already about halfway done writing the next chapter but it's been taking awhile to type out what I've managed to write but I'm hoping to update soon after I'm back from vacation. And again thanks to everyone for reading and reviews are always welcomed, in fact I encourage it! =) xo**

CHAPTER 9

Santana and Quinn were still brainstorming ideas when Quinn's phone rang and they both looked at each other in complete panic when they saw it was Brittany calling.

"Oh shit doesn't answer that she's gotta know I'm here." Santana said quickly without thinking as she was still in shock and the phone continued to ring.

"What the hell are you talking about don't answer it?! She's my friend who just got her heart broken, again.. by you!" She added harshly.

"No shit but she's going to know I'm here." Santana stated.

"No she won't just shut up!" Quinn shot back before moving to grab her phone off her desk.

"Hey Britt, whats up?" she asked casually and Santana watched on curiously. "B you're still crying?" she asked hearing the her blonde friend mumbling something she couldn't make out in between her sobs. Santana's eyes shot open and Quinn's comment and punched Q in the arm and Quinn turned in anger of why the girl had just hit her while still trying to decode what Brittany was trying to say on the phone. "Sorry sweetheart hang out on one second okay? Just catch your breathe Britt I can hardly understand what you're saying. Hang out." she rushed before covering her speaker before speaking. "What the hell was that for?!" Quinn demanded trying to keep her voice down.

"You said 'still'! You said Britt are you _'still'_ crying! You can't say that shit otherwise she's going to know that you know more than you should be knowing right now!" Santana spat back.

"Okay I'll watch what I say just don't fucking hit me again or you won't have any hand to write your love letters with anymore, got me?!" she threatened and Santana just rolled her eyes and nodded at the empty threat. "Good now shut up."

"Brittany you still there?... Yeah I'm sorry I was..talking to my roommate she was being super loud and I couldn't understand you. Now just take a few deep breathes and slowly tell me what happened okay?"

Quinn sat down on the edge of her bed as she listened to Brittany explain her side of what had happened just an hour earlier at the restaurant. Santana stayed sitting in the middle of the bed and attempted to wait patiently as possible. As soon as she heard the girl's sobs through the phone her heart broke even she wanted to do was run to her and take her in her arms until she would shed no more tears but she knew she'd couldn't. She was the cause of this pain and hearing the girl's muffled words over the phone made Santana that much more determined to make things right and prove that she was not the person Brittany now believed her to be.

She lost interest in the conversation and started brainstorming how to write an apology to Brittany that would be worthy enough of a second chance. She was once again too lost within her own head she hadn't noticed Quinn was no longer on the phone with the blue eyed beauty that was consuming her every thought.

Quinn hung up with Brittany after hearing, for the most part, the same story that Santana had just shared with her about what had happened in the restaurant. She wasn't one to take sides in arguments but would listen to both opposing sides then see if there was some middle ground where everyone could compromise a good solution for everyone. Unfortunately for Quinn this was not one of those situations. Yes they both have legitimate reasons for their actions but if Santana hadn't decided to play the jealous card then Brittany wouldn't walked out of the restaurant like she had done but most likely would've went to find Santana.

She had noticed how much B's entire demeanor had changed since Santana had come into the picture. It seemed as though she had been slowly piecing herself back together every time she had either heard from her not so secret admirer or from actually spending time with Santana. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact they are one in the same. Brittany had been so fragile when they had met not so long ago and the effect the latina had on the girl was surely not unnoticed by a lot of people. She had her suspicions but honestly didn't believe Santana was capable of of being that nice to someone or ending her string of one night stands to focus interest on just one girl. The effect the two had on each other was obvious to anyone within their presence though. Even from only knowing each other for such a short period of time even Quinn could see it was like they were each exactly what the other needed. Anyone could see that they were both happy and content in each others' presence.

"Are you sure this is going to work Q?" Santana asks breaking the silence once Quinn drops her phone onto the bed.

"Well it's the only thing we could come up with and I think it's your best shot." Quinn said grabbing her shoes from her closet.

"You're leaving?" Santana asks noticing the other girl's actions.

"Yeah Brittany is really upset and asked me to go over to her place. Plus we've already come up with our plan for you and now I have to go cheer her up in the mean time."

"You're not gonna help me? I have no idea what to say Q!"

"Santana I've read all those notes you've sent to her believe me you shouldn't have any problem finding the right words to say. Besides I'm Brittany's best friend and right now she needs me."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'd rather you be with her than knowing she's alone right now." She responds as she heads towards the door.

"Just write what you feel San okay? I'll text you tomorrow and we can go from there alright?"

"Yeah that sounds-" she begins but is interrupted when her phone goes off notifying her she has a new text message. She pulls her phone from her pocket and opens the message from the unknown number.

'This is Artie. Meet me at the pool in a half hour.'

"-perfect." she says to herself before she replies with an 'okay'.

"Everything alright?" Quinn asks when she notices Santana's sudden distraction.

"Yeah everything is fine." She replies. "Just a minor issue I need to deal with but it won't take long then I'll get to work on that note." She tells Q as she plays with her phone in her hand and a devious smirk takes over her face as she thinks about the message she just received.

"Okay if you say so. Now get going I have to go!" She says as she practically pushes Santana out of the door.

"Thanks Q." Santana replies as the door closes and she begins to make her way towards the campus pool.

Quinn makes her way to Brittany's apartment shortly after Santana leaves. She uses the key to the coffee shop that Brittany had given her in case of any emergency to get inside he building. She heads down the back hallway and up the stairs to her apartment door and gently knocks

"Brittany..." she says waiting for the door to open. "Britt, it's Quinn." she tries again knocking with a bit more force incase Brittany is somewhere else in the apartment.

After another minute she begins to worry when there is still no response. Quinn decides to check to see if the door is locked. She turns the knob and realizes that it isn't so she slowly opens it and steps inside. As soon as she closes the door and walks further into the apartments she hears soft sobs coming from somewhere inside the apartment. She quickly goes to the living room but doesn't see Brittany. The sobbing sounds are now louder and she follows the sound until she reaches Brittany's bedroom.

"Oh Britt." She says softly, entering the bedroom.

She immediately spots Brittany who is facing away from her on her bed and curled up in a ball. Quinn goes and sits down carefully trying to not startle the girl.

"It's gonna be okay." She says as she gently rests her hand on her friend's shoulder as she continues to the cry. Quinn remembers that she isn't suppose to already know why the girl is hysterical considering she couldn't even understand half of what Brittany had tried to tell her on the phone. Her words were too muffled from crying. Q wants to ask in hopes that talking about it may help but at the same time doesn't want to push her knowing she couldn't even form a full sentence when she had called her. She sees that the broken girl in front of her is visibly shaking as she tries to muffle her cries into her pillow. Not wanting to force her to talk Quinn stays sitting on the bed and gently rubs her friends back in an attempt to sooth her.

"I'm here Britt. I'm here." she repeats softly as she continues to rub her back gently.

Brittany lets out a heavy sigh at the touch and her friend's trusting and reassuring words. She turns over towards her and rests her head in Quinn's lap. Quinn sees that pillow she thought Brittany was holding is actually the unicorn that Santana had won for her a the fair. It's wet in certain spots from Brittany's tears and the girl has death grip on it as she now holds it tightly against her chest. Quinn's heart breaks at the sight of her emotionally distraught friend. She knew the girl was broken from what had happened with Artie and noticed she had just began to let her guard with Santana. She couldn't even imagine what she was going through thinking that Santana was just the same as her ex.

Not knowing what else to do Quinn sits there on the bed and runs her fingers lightly through Brittany's hair. The action seems to calm the girl more and after a few minutes her cries finally stop and her breathing evens out as she drifts off to sleep. 'This plan better work.' Quinn thinks to herself. She leans back against the headboard careful no to wake Brittany who still has her head in Quinn's lap and her grip still tight on the tear stained unicorn in her arms. She Quinn rests her head against the headboard as well as she continues to gently run her hand through Brittany's hair and soon falls asleep too.

Santana makes her way across campus and heads inside to the indoor pool, immediately spotting Artie once she's inside.

"You know I always wanted to be on the swim team." he says facing the water not even looking at her as she approaches him.

"Wow that's a touching story." She says sarcastically. "Now what is it that you want because I thought you already rolled your way out of town." she says crossing her arms over her chest as he finally turns to face her.

"And miss saying goodbye to you? Nooo I couldn't do that!" he smirks.

"What do you want Wheels?! Please tell me you're not still trying to get Brittany and this is just some bullshit way of attempting to threaten me again because seriously haven't you been turned down enough?" She replies back.

"Says the girl who had her running from you just a couple hours ago." he laughs, "You know you and I are a lot alike but you've got a bit to learn sweetheart. If you plan on cheating on the girl you should probably avoid doing it right in front of her face. I merely came to offer some pointers. From what I've heard you've got quite the rep for one night stands but making out with another hot chick in front the one you're trying to nail? I mean seriously?!" he continues shaking his head at the thought. "You've got guys but she's not the type to jump on that. She's definitely worth the effort though," he smiles and winks at her. "I mean definitely knows what she's doing. Why do you think I kept her around for so long?" he smirks at the thought.

Everything Santana has been holding in since he opened his mouth just snaps at his last comment. _'This stupid fucker did not just say what I think he just said.'_ she thinks to herself but she manages to keep a straight face as she approaches him.

"Unbelievable." she says as she continues to walk towards him.

"Oh you have no idea just how unbelievable sweetheart. Why do you think I came back?" he says with a knowing smirk. "I mean I tried to find someone else believe me I tried many different options but no one I was with ever compared to her." He finished with a wide grin obviously thinking about the memories of him and Brittany together.

That look is enough to make Santana want to vomit at the thought of them together. However she quickly shakes the thought from her head before she composes herself enough to speak.

"That's not what I was referring to Wheels. You know what's really unbelievable?" she asks with an expression Artie can't identify.

"What's that?" he responds intrigued by the question.

"Just how much of an _asshole_ you really are." She says now glaring down at him and the smile that was on his face drops instantly at the comment. Santana ignores his look of irritation and continues. "Someone who claims to have loved someone as amazing and genuine as Brittany and thinks it's perfectly okay to talk about her that way. You know what's even more unbelievable though?" she asks again quirking her eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asks obviously irritated at her reaction not being what he had been expecting.

"The fact that I'm still letting you breathe right now." she says as she looks him dead in the eye.

He looks back at her and sees the seriousness behind her words. She looks at him in utter hatred and anger as she clenches her jaw and fists that hang at her sides. She looks ready to tackle him over and for the first time Artie is actually showing the fear knowing she could do just that at any moment.

"After hearing you say shit like that I'm not sure how much longer you will be so listen up and don't even think of breathing another word understood?" She pauses with a smile when she sees that he is too much fear to respond. "Nod if you understand me." She says and Artie quickly nods in agreement 'causing Santana to grin that she is having the effect on him that she was hoping for. "Go now listen up. Now I get you still have a thing for Brittany and as fucked up as you may be I can understand how you could have these feelings. She's beautiful, she's innocent, she's everything that's good in the miserable stinking world. Anyone would be lucky enough to have her however that no longer includes you. The way you treated her is the most fucked up way to treat any human being. You basically used her as if she was your own personal slave. You got her thinking you were in love with her when really you were just using her for sex."

Her anger fumes more at her words and seeing Artie still right in front of her is making her even more angry than she thought possible. "Now I really don't feel like spending the night killing you and figuring out a way to hide the body since I don't feel like wearing a jumpsuit for the next couple decades so I'm gonna let you off easy, okay?" she ask rhetorically knowing from the pure fear in his eyes that he's smart enough not to speak like she had already told him. "Nod." she says and he frantically nods his head in understanding. "I mean I know I could probably even make that hideous orange jumpsuit look hot but it's not something that's gonna be happening. See here's what is going to happen, you're gonna to get the fuck out of this town and Brittany and myself are never to see your sorry ass ever again. She deserves the world and even though I have fucked up tonight I do plan on spending as long as it takes to make her realize that what happened tonight at the restaurant was a misunderstanding and that I would never do anything to hurt her. I'm nothing like you and I will spending ever moment I can letting Brittany know that. She deserves everything and I plan on being the one to give it to her not you. So after I walk out of here neither of us are ever to see you again. If I do ever see your pathetic self again you're not even going to be able to sit in that chair let alone wheel yourself around, got me?" he nods once in response and she can see he's visibly holding his breath. "Good. Now take a breath because you're going to need it in a second." she says and before he has time to react and put his brakes on she pushes him back into the pool creating a huge splash when he and his chair hit the water. She watches as he comes up to the surface for air starts swimming towards the edge before she walks back out the door.

Santana walks back towards her own dorm after leaving the pool and her mind is racing on what to do about Brittany. Brittany, the girl who has been clouding her thoughts ever since she took the time to actually look at the girl that day in the coffee shop. She thinks back over everything for a millionth time. How far she had come with her to being so close, to being with her just to screw everything up again. Shaking her head in frustration with her previous actions. She thinks about how amazing Brittany really is. From her eyes that she can just get completely lost in. Yes 'getting lost in someone's gaze' is something she's heard and read about a lot and honestly never thought it was a real thing until the first time she had made eye contact with her. Once those crystal blue eyes made contact with her own eyes she knew she could happily drown within the girl's gaze.

Santana thinks of everything that Brittany deserves to have, especially given everything she's already been through. She deserves someone who can bear it all and someone who can shout how in love in her they are. "Wait.._ love_?" she says out loud to herself and stops walking as she thinks over the word that just came into her mind at the thought of Brittany. "Can I? I haven't even known her all that long but I mean her... and she's so.." she sighs "I love her." She can't help but smile at the realization. "Sure it's soon but who couldn't love someone as kind, and beautiful, and funny, and sweet, and-and just perfect...yeah I love her." She thinks to the pain Brittany has felt from being with someone who had claimed to love her and how she's already made her feel the same as Artie had, completely betrayed. She vows to never make Brittany feel that ever again._ 'She deserves to be wooed and adored and she deserves to love again.'_ Santana thinks as she starts walking to her dorm again while trying to think of the perfect way to show Brittany what she means to her.

Quinn wakes up the following morning when she feels Brittany move on the bed.

"Hi." she says softly with a rasp in her voice from just waking up.

"Hi." Brittany responds back as she sits indian style on her bed next to Quinn and places the stuffed animal in her lap. She sits in silence petting the mane of her unicorn. Quinn realizes she's going to have to be the first one to speak since Brittany is obviously still not able to just open up.

"You kinda scared me last night Britt." Quinn says as she sits up on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry." Brittany sighs out not looking up at her friend, her gaze is fixed on Philip.

"You want to talk about what happened?" she asks unsure if she should be forcing her to talk about the subject this soon knowing the state she was in the night before.

"I just- I just- I don't know what to do anymore." She replies and grips onto the the unicorn trying to hold back her tears.

"It's okay B." she says and places her hand on her knee and gives it a light but reassuring squeeze and keeps it there to let her know she's there for her. "What did Artie do this time?" she asks hoping the misdirection will lead her to telling her what actually happened."

"It wasn't Artie. Well part of it was but it- I just- and she-" she tries to form all of her thoughts as her minds races of the event that all happened only causing the pain in her chest to hurt more at the thought of it all. "It's happening again." she finally manages to breath out as a few tears spill down her face.

"I will kick his ass. What happened Brittany? What did he do?" she sees her questions aren't helping with her friend's current state so she takes a breath and tries a different approach. "Just breath and when you're ready take me thought the night and tell me everything that happened okay? Take your time Britt I'm not going anywhere." she finishes and gives the girl's knee another gently squeeze. She waits for a few minutes for Brittany to compose herself before she manages to speak again.

"It was Santana. She.. she was there- with someone else. I thought.. well at first I thought she was on a date but then I don't know for some reason I thought she was just trying to make me jealous you know 'cause she kept looking over at me and she had this look in her eye. I was trying to eat with Artie but I just couldn't keep my mind off her the entire time. Artie was just being..well Artie. It got to the point that I just couldn't take it anymore so I told him-" she stops rambling to take a breath and continues, "I told Artie it was over for good. After I told him that I felt really good about myself and I looked over at Santana and she looked at me and I just wanted to go to her. I realized I just wanted to be with her you know? So I went to go to her table and tell her but when- when I got to her table to tell her how I felt..she- they were kissing. She was kissing the girl she was with and I just.. broke." she pauses as the tears come streaming down her face.

She leans her body into a ball and clenches Philip against her chest. Quinn doesn't know if she should say anything yet so she just leans over and wraps her arms around her friend until she begins to calm down again.

When Brittany's gentle sobs turn back into sniffles Quinn releases her hold on the fellow blonde and sits back up on the bed. Brittany takes a minute to compose herself once again wiping the remaining tears from her face with her hand. She takes a few calming breathes before speaking again.

"I thought she was different Quinn but she's just as bad as him." she says, her voice is filled with disappointment and now somewhat angry. "No, she's worse. She threw it right in my face and I couldn't handle the thought it all happening again, so I ran. I just kept going until I wasn't even sure where I was anymore. I found my way back here and I called you I didn't know what else to do. Quinn, I don't- I don't know what to do. I want the pain to stop. I want to stop hurting like this. Please just make it stop." She chokes out trying to catch her breath.

Quinn not knowing what else she can do for her just takes Brittany in her arms once again. She rubs her back soothingly. "Breathe sweetie. You need to breathe. It's going to be okay." She repeats over and over until Brittany calms down once again.

"I'm sorry." Brittany finally hiccups after a few moments of silence once she manages to somewhat catch her breath.

"Hey stop that. Don't you dare apologize okay? I'm here for you Brittany it's okay to breakdown so don't apologize." She tells her sternly and Brittany just nods into her shoulder.

"I'm so stupid." Brittany says after another minute."

"That's enough." she begins and gently pushes Brittany back so she can look at her face. "Look at me Britt," she continues once the girl meets her gaze. "you are not stupid."

"I am though. I trust everyone and they're all just liars. I mean except you, honestly Quinn I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't met you. Thank you for being here, you're really an amazing friend." Brittany states with a soft smile.

It's the first smile she's seen on the girl in a couple days and Quinn can't help but feel guilty knowing that she's going behind her back by helping Santana, even if it is with good intentions.

"Somebody will prove you wrong Brittany. I promise you someone will." Quinn says softly.

"I doubt it." Brittany replies in a defeated tone.

Quinn tries to shake her thoughts of betraying her friendship and possibly bringing Brittany more disappointment is she finds out. She quickly thinks back to helping Santana and searches the room. Her eyes fall to Brittany's desk. She gets up from the bed and makes her way over to the desk and finds the small stack of envelopes and returns back to the bed with them in hand.

"Well.." she begins as she places the letters beside Philip on Brittany's knee. "what about your admirer?"

"Q what makes you think this person is any different?" she says flipping through the short stack of envelopes before disregarding them on her bed and looking back to her friend.

"Just hear me out on this Britt okay?" she asks and Brittany just nods back. "You knew Santana's past when this all started B. Out of everything that's happened though the only other person, whoever they may be, is the only one who has been able to make you happy again. I've only really seen that face of true happiness on you either right after you've read these letters or whenever you're talking about them. So I don't know I just think you should be careful but I don't think you should lose hope."

"How am I suppose to to leave all hope in someone I don't know and who won't even show their face or even tell me their name?" She sighs.

"I don't know Britt it's just a feeling. See where this goes for right now I have a good feeling so don't lose all hope for happiness just yet okay?" Q says with a somewhat hopeful smile.

"Alright Quinn, if you say so." Brittany says untangling her legs and leaning back against her headboard. "I just hope you're right."

"Me too." she says under her breath as she thinks back to Santana's plan. Quinn looks over at Brittany's alarm clock and notices the time. "Listen Britt I gotta get going I have a class starting soon. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." she says unconvincingly.

"Do you want me to wait and we can go together?"

"No, I'm not up for class today but I'll be okay don't worry." she says but Quinn doesn't look convinced. "Really Q go I'll be fine. I don't want you missing out because then I'll really have no idea what I missed." she lets out a laugh and Quinn does as well.

"Okay if you're sure. Call if you need anything alright?" she says as they make their way towards the door.

Brittany nods, "Thank you Quinn." she says getting up and giving Quinn a hug.

"Head up Britt. Remember things can turn around when you least expect it. Okay that sounded like a fortune cookie but I promise it's true." Brittany laughs in response and she pulls out of the hug.

"Thanks Confucius." she chuckles with a small smile. Quinn laughs as well before opening the door to leave.

"I mean it Brittany you need anything just call or text ok?"

"Thank you. You've helped but I think I just need some time to myself now but I promise to let you know if that changes okay?" She says as Quinn steps into the hall.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later Britt."

"Bye Q." she says with a soft smile.

Quinn makes her way down the stairs and into the coffee shop. She orders a coffee and shoots a text to Santana while she waits.

**Q: Just left Britts. She didn't want to go to class. **

She's just walking out the front door of the shop as she receives a reply.

**S: How is she?**

**Q: She's destroyed. I asked Tina to keep an eye on her before I left. **

**S: Good idea. **

**Q: How's your letter coming?**

**S: Got a bit delayed..had a run in with Artie. No worries though I took care of that asshole for good.**

**Q: What did you do?!**

**S: Pushed him into the pool. **

Quinn rereads the text before she quickly selects the call option on her phone. It rings twice before Santana answers but she doesn't even have time to speak before Quinn yells into the phone.

"SANTANA! He's in a wheelchair he could've died! He didn't die right?!" she shrieks into the phone.

"Calm down he can swim! I didn't kill him. I just put him in his place and believe me he totally had it coming!" She responds quickly defending her actions.

"Fine just get to work and let me know when I can pick it up alright?"

"Why are you the one bringing it to her again?"

"We went over this already! If she happens to see you with it she's going to automatically think the worst. If she sees me with it I can just say I found or something."

"Right okay that's fine I guess."

"Good now get it finished I won't be able to do anything until my late class ends though so I'll text you once I'm finished alright?"

"Yeah that's fine this is going to take me awhile anyway." Santana states as she looks at the her fifth piece of paper she crumbles and tosses across the room, not even aiming at the trash can anymore.

"Just be honest. I gotta get to class. I'll see you tonight." Quinn says as she hangs up and rushes towards campus trying to not be late for her first class.

Later on that day Santana paces her dorm with her fingers pinched on the bridge of her nose as she tries to clear her head. She's spent the entire morning and afternoon trying to come up with the right words to say to Brittany but nothing she writes seems to be good enough. _'How do you say sorry I lied to you and played you but it was only because I love you. Oh and sorry for that other girl kissing me right in front of you.' _She's already torn up more than half of her notebook in attempts to write Brittany the perfect apology/confession but hasn't been able to come up with anything solid and worthy of her.

Stressed beyond functioning she quickly dials Blaine's number hoping he can give her some insight.

"Why hello Satan." Kurt answers.

"Lady lips why do you have Blaine's phone?"

"He had to run back to his dorm because he forgot one of his notebooks. We're on our way to the library for a study session for a test tomorrow."

"Oh well can you have him call me when he gets back I need to speak with him." She says with an exhausted tone.

"Well maybe I can help!" He squeals, "Trouble in paradise? You know Blaine isn't the only one who can give relationship advice! What's the problem?"

Santana is too tired to argue with him so she tells him the a summed up version of what happened. By the time she gets to what happened the previous night Blaine has returned and she fills them both in on the events from the night before. The line is silent before Kurt finally speaks up.

"Wow you really screwed things up."

"Listen Hummel I don't have time for this so if you can help do so or I'm hanging up." She says in a bitchy tone.

"Kurt let me talk with her." She hears Blaine on the line. "Santana I think I may have an idea but you're going to need to have an open mind."

"I'll take anything at this point. What is it?"

"Well I think you need to bring back some of your glee club roots." Blaine states.

"You mean I should sing to her?" She asks as he mulls over the new idea.

"That's perfect!." She hears Kurt say in the background. "We always spoke through our lyrics when words just weren't enough. That's a brilliant plan!"

"Yeah I think you're right. What song will say it all though?" She asks

"Just think about how she makes you feel and you'll come up with something Santana." Blaine says reassuringly.

"Okay I think I might have an idea. Thanks guys." She says quickly as she runs to her laptop and pulls up the lyrics.

"No problem Santana." Blaine says "Go get your girl."

"And let us know what happens! I hate being the last to know and really can't believe you told Quinn. I mean really?"

"Yeah okay I'll let you know I gotta go but thanks." she says quickly as hangs up.

She pulls out one last piece of notebook paper and writes a short note, places it in the envelope and writes Brittany's name on it before she texts Quinn to come pick it up. Quinn comes shortly after and Santana explains the new plan to her.

"Wow I didn't think you'd go all out like that but I think that'll be really sincere."

"I hope so." she says handing her the envelope.

"Well better get this to her so we can find out ourselves." She says walking back out into the hallway of Santana's dorm building.

"Yeah I have to get these lyrics down and figure everything out." She says as she yawns.

"Santana I think you need to get some sleep and work on everything tomorrow morning. Falling asleep on stage isn't going to help win her over."

"Yeah you're right."

"I'll get it to her don't worry and just let me know if I can help with anything else." she says and Santana nods in understanding. "Goodnight." Quinn says as she turns walks back down the hall.

"Thanks Q. Night." Santana says as the girl retreats down the hall and out of her building to deliver the letter.

Quinn walks to the coffee shop and puts her hood up incase Brittany is by a front window so she can go unnoticed. When she gets to the door she reaches into her purse and pulls out the envelope. "I hope this works." she says to herself as she goes to put it underneath the door. Just as she sets it down she looks into the shop and notices that the light in the back hall that leads to the stairs is on. Not remembering whether it had already been on when she got there she quickly tries to push the letter under the door but it crunches up as she tries to get it done fast so she can leave without being noticed. "Shit." she says as she tries to flatten the paper out on her knee and looking up frantically every few seconds to make sure Brittany isn't roaming around the shop or coming down the stairs. Once it's flat enough she carefully pushes it under the door and into the shop before spinning around and quickens her pace she walks away from the shop and towards her dorm.

Brittany pauses in shock at the sight. She had come down to grab a tea bag in hopes it would help her sleep. First thinking the hooded figure was trying to break in she had hid behind the register. It takes a moment to register the familiar piece of paper laying on the floor but once it clicks she snaps out of her daze, and grabs the envelope before leaving the shop to follow her mystery writer. She saw them walking the down the street and tries to catch up with out being noticed. She keeps her pace for a couple blocks but once the person lets their hood fall off their head Brittany immediately notices the familiar short blonde hair. She stops dead in her tracks when the figure turns the corner ahead of her. "Quinn." she breathes out quietly into the brisk night in total disbelief. "My admirer is...Quinn."


	11. Chapter 10

**See not as long of a wait this time around! Not sure what's been keeping me from getting the inspiration to write this story for the past couple months, I'll just blame summer and the fact there was no new Glee episodes, sound good? Okay awesome =P Thanks to everyone who continues to review and has stuck with this story it really means a lot! This a bit of a shorter chapter compared to the last few I've done but it was part of the following chapter and just felt the whole thing together was just too long so I decided to split it up. So this is really just leading into the next chapter. I'm actually ahead of myself as of right now in writing so next chapter should be up I'm hoping within a week or so. Thanks again and as always review are always welcomed! =) **

Chapter 10

Brittany makes her way back to the shop, her mind racing. "It's Quinn." She repeats to herself as she walks back down the street. She enters the shop and heads up to the back hall and up to her apartment. She gets inside and heads over the couch and places the unopened envelope on the coffee table. Normally any other time she had received a letter it was opened within seconds but she can't even bring herself to touch it at this moment.

"All this time. It was her all along." Brittany says to herself still attempting to wrap her head around the fact that Quinn of all people is her secret admirer. She sits as her thoughts and memories consume her trying to pinpoint how long she has had these feelings for her. Re-examining every conversation, text, any physical interaction she can think of. "She was so good at pointing the finger Santana about the letters. I never even considered it would be her.

She goes to her bedroom and retrieves the other letters from her desk and returns to the couch. She lays out the letters on the coffee table and rereads them starting from the first letter trying to see it from Quinn's perspective.

"She's always so sweet and sincere. I don't know how I didn't see it before. I'm so dumb. How did I not notice it all. I just assumed she acted the same way with everyone else as she did with me. She even had a date at the party! How could I have known? But it's Quinn... do I- Do I like Quinn in that way?"

She never physically thought of Quinn in that way but figures it's because she was too excited about actually making a friend in this new town and was still too blinded by the pain that Artie had caused her to even consider it. _'Maybe that's why she kept it to herself for this long. Maybe it's why she was too nervous to do anything face to face because she knew where I was coming from and didn't want to risk scaring me or making things awkward if I wasn't ready.'_ She thinks to herself as she paces circles in her living room, surprisingly not making a trail in the hardwood. "I can't believe she's been having all these feelings this entire time."

She continues to pace her apartment trying to think of a plan. _'Just because I never thought about it doesn't mean there couldn't be something there. I love Quinn as a friend and the way her letters, the way her words alone make me feel...'_ She stops halfway through her kitchen jumping as she hears her phone going off in her bedroom interrupting her thoughts as the sounds fills the otherwise silent apartment. She goes and grabs her phone off her bed but hesitates when she sees a text from the same girl that is clouding her thoughts.

**Q: I know you're going through a lot right now Britt but I think you need a good distraction so I'm kidnapping you tomorrow and getting you out of that apartment. No excuses! xoxo =)**

_'She just dropped off the letter and she's already texting me.'_ her thoughts snap back to the fact that she had just dropped off the letter and had yet to even read it. Brittany runs bak to the living room and takes the unopened letter off the coffee table and opens it anxious now as to what loving words Quinn has written to her. She opens the letter and the note completely take her by surprise. "She want to meet me." She read the note over asking Brittany to meet her tomorrow evening at the fountain in the park. She sits on the couch and reopens the text that Quinn had just sent her to hang out as well and types out a text back asking what time she's want to hang out.

"Maybe I should just go for it. I can see how she acts and if I can see anything more before I "meet" her as my admirer. Yes go for it." Brittany convinces herself as she waits for a reply which comes within a couple minutes.

**Q: I'll be by in the morning**

Brittany wonders what the girl's motives must be. "If she plans on telling me then why spend the rest of the day with me? Why ask to hang out if I'm going to see her again right after anyway?" She tries to figure out what Quinn is thinking then it hits her. "She's trying to throw me off. Of course I wouldn't think I'm meeting her if I've just spent the entire day with her. Damn she's good." She shakes her head and replies with an 'Okay see you then.' and it takes even less time to receive a reply this time.

**Q: Wow that was easier than I thought. I assume you're feeling better?**

_'Thanks to you.'_ she thinks as she replies.

**B: I think you were right about not giving up hope**

**Q: ..Meaning?**

**B: We'll talk tomorrow =)**

**Q: You got another letter didn't you?! That's the only thing I can think of that could possibly cheer you up this quick, not that I'm complaining but I want details!**

**B: Goodnight Q ;)**

**Q: Really leaving me hanging huh? You better tell me everything tomorrow! Night B =)**

_'She's so good good at acting normal around me. No wonder I never noticed it earlier.'_

Brittany lied awake for awhile after she got ready for bed. Her mind was still reeling at the thought of her secret admirer being Quinn. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that it wasn't the person she had hoped it had been this entire time. Even though she had been the one that hurt her all over again part of her still wished that Santana had been her admirer. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that it wasn't.

Santana wakes up with a new found determination. She had picked the perfect song to sing to Brittany that she hoped would finally portray what she had been feeling since she had come into her life. She just prayed the girl would actually show up. Santana got out of bed and checked her phone seeing if there was any messages from Q since they had talked the previous night but there wasn't. 'No new is good new right?' she thought to herself before going to her closet to pick the perfect outfit. She wanted simple but sexy without that 'trying to hard' appearance. Something that would get Brittany's attention but not down right slutty. Her mind raced as she sorted through her options finally deciding on a flowy, deep red top that formed perfectly to her body and had a low scoop neck that showed just enough cleavage. She paired it with dark skinny jeans and flats.

After pacing her apartment endless after she finished getting ready her nerves start to become too much to handle. She made a call to Blaine and Kurt knowing that they would be able to give her the encouragement she so desperately needed. The two had been there for her sine high school. Not just being a part of glee club but being her sole support system once she was outed during their senior year. Santana knew out of anyone in the world they would be there for her no matter what. She speaks with Kurt briefly who tells her that he and Blaine are at the cafe studying and to swing by. Knowing that there is a very good possibility that she may run into Brittany she reluctantly agrees promising to make it a quick visit hoping that she won't run into Brittany since she is the last person Brittany wants to see at the moment.

"Hello Satan." Kurt greets her when she gets to the cafe and sits down at their table. "How'd your date go?" he asks without even trying to cover his sarcasm.

"Kurt." Blaine warns knowing upsetting Santana further is not going to end well.

"Yeah that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you guys." she sighs.

"What did you do?" Kurt asks flatly getting straight to the point.

"Why is it that the blame is always on me huh? Maybe Brittany did something to me! Did you ever think of that?" She says coldly.

"No because Brittany my dear is incapable of hurting an ant so I doubt she'd be able to inflict any damage to you. Now what did _you_ do?"

Santana was in the middle of telling them the events of previous night when Quinn walks into the coffee shop. Her attention was quickly brought to the table when she heard Kurt laughing quite loudly. She made her way over to their table after making glancing towards the back hallway to check if Brittany was coming.

"Santana you really pushed him into the pool?!"

"Yup." she states with a victorious grin.

"He's in a wheelchair Santana, he could've drowned." Blaine says worriedly.

"Good to know Snix is still in there. Haven't seen her since high school." Kurt says as he wipes the tears off his face from laughing so hard.

"I don't see what's so funny he could have died." Blaine says honestly concerned.

"Oh please she wouldn't kill him but you have to admit he totally had it coming after what he said. I would've done the same thing." Quinn says jumping right into the conversation.

"Yeah I'm not a murder, I made sure he could swim before I left. Plus I didn't hear about anyone someone finding someone dead today guess he lived be a douche bag another day."

"I suppose." Blaine says seeing he's not going to get any back up and thinking that Artie doesn't really deserve any after everything he's just found out from Santana about last night.

"Oh lighten up," Kurt tells him, "after what he did to Brittany I'm honestly surprised that's all Santana did to him."

"Well cutting douche bag McCripples wasn't a good idea if I want to prove to B I'm not a total bitch." Santana shrugs.

"I think that's probably best. So you're filling them in on everything?" Quinn asks.

"Yes I was getting to it."

"Okay good. You'll have plenty of time to set up and I'll make sure she's there. I texted her last night after I left the note and I think she had already found."

"How do you know?"

"She said I was right about not giving up hope yet. You might actually be able to redeem yourself after all Satan." Santana's face lightens up at Quinn's words. "I've gotta go meet Britt though so you guys might wanna get out of here before she sees you S."

"That's probably a good idea. See you later Q." Kurt says getting up and giving the girl a quick hug. "Come on Santana we need to get to the mall so we can find you the perfect outfit." Kurt says excitedly as they head towards the door.

"I'm already in it." Santana says stopping dead in her tracks and Kurt turns around in shock.

"You are joking right? You actually plan on winning her over in that? Let's go this is more of a situation than I thought it was."

"And what's wrong with this outfit Lady Lips?" she asks defensively while stomping after him out of the cafe.

"You better catch up before she ends up throwing him into the pool too." Quinn tells Blaine who are both rather amused at the argument.

"Good idea. See you later on Quinn." he says and goes to catch up with Santana and Kurt.

Once the three are out of sight she heads down the back hall and up the stairs to Brittany's apartment.

Brittany, who had been freaking out since she woke up, is in the bathroom checking for the hundredth time to make sure she looks perfect for when Quinn gets there. She touches up her makeup and straightens out her shirt. Her mind has been racing wondering what Quinn has planned for them later. She's still not over the shock of Quinn being her admirer but after much thought she feels stupid for not noticing it before. Quinn has been wonderful to her since she first met her in dance class not long ago. She knows her and trusts her which she knows isn't an easy thing for her to do given her past and current situations. She's never thought about her in that way since she was so wrapped up in other things.

"What's not to like about her?" Brittany asks herself in the mirror. "She's kind, sweet, funny. We always have fun together and she's really been your only friend since you've been here." she lists off to her own reflection. "Plus she's really hot. I mean seriously hot! I don't know how anyone could not like her."

Her thoughts are disrupted by a knock at her door. Her nerves instantly rush through her at the sound alone.

"Calm down it's just Quinn. She's not suppose to know that I know so keep your cool." She gives herself a pep talk before going to answer the door. "Here goes nothing." she sighs before opening the door.

"Damn girl." Quinn says as she gives Brittany a once over. Her low cut skinny jeans fitting her athletic body perfectly and her white and silver striped cropped shirt that hangs off one shoulder elegantly and is cut just high enough that you get a peek at her toned stomach. Her hair falling over her shoulders in simple curls. "You got a hot date?" Quinn asks raising her eyebrow. Her reaction makes Brittany beam in approval.

"As a matter of fact I do." She winks at Quinn who shakes her head with a smirk.

"Okay what have you done with my best friend?" Quinn asks as she eyes her suspiciously.

"Nothing.." She says replies innocently.

Quinn smiles at her cuteness, glad that the letter from Santana has brightened her mood again.

"Mhm sure. I was right wasn't I? You got another letter didn't you?" she says staring Brittany down trying to get to her to crack.

_'Wow.'_ Brittany thinks when their eyes lock. _'How have I never noticed how amazing her eyes are?'_ she asks herself. She shakes her head not realizing that Quinn had just asked her a question.

Quinn sees the head shake signaling a 'No' but quickly realizes Brittany is once again lost in her own head.

"Yeah right I know that look. Come on show me the note." she says grabbing Brittany by the arm and gently pulling her into the apartment and bringing Brittany back to reality in the process.

"Huh? Oh yeah I did get a note. It's on the coffee table." She says and Quinn goes over and picks up the top letter off the stack, noticing that the other previous letters are also on the table. She smiles at the realization that B has been going back to reread Santana's letters to her.

Brittany watches her as she read it and tires to think of a way to tell Quinn she knows or at least let her know she would be okay it without actually confessing it to her. _'How does she stand being around me? This is already driving me insane. How has she kept her cool for this long and still is even though she plans on telling me hours from now. I wonder what she's going to do. Why did she choose the park? Maybe she has something planned there like a surprise.'_ Brittany gets excited just thinking about it and can't help the grin that forms on her face. She looks up to see Quinn looking at her already with another curious and adorable look on her face.

"Where did you go this time? Quinn asks as she approaches Brittany who is standing in the archway that separates the living room from the dining room/kitchen.

"I was just thinking about my admirer." She says looking shyly at Q.

"What about her?" Quinn asks not realizing her slip up but Brittany doesn't miss it.

"It's like I'm already super nervous and scared considering my relationship history you know." Quinn ties to say something but Brittany looks up at her and the look on her face tells Q she isn't finished yet. "But I just have a good feeling about it still. I still have hope.. because of you Quinn. You've given me hope and for some reason I just know it's going to be okay. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you."

Quinn holds back the tears from Brittany's speech as she closes the distance between them and pulls Brittany into a hug.

"I love you Britt. I'll always be here for you." she says into her shoulder and Britt tightens her grip on her before Quinn pulls aways. "Alright enough of this emotional stuff." they both lightly chuckle, "Lets go find something to do and later on I can drop you at the park for your date." she winks at Brittany who turns away quickly so Quinn won't notice her blushing. "Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Brittany replies with another shy smile as she goes to the table to grab her purse and keys. She loops her arm with Quinn's and they leave.


	12. Chapter 11

**I sincerely apologize for the wait! I know I said I was hoping to get this chapter up within a week of my last update but with the review I received in regards to the Brittany/Quinn situation I decided to edit some stuff and ended up just rewriting the entire chapter. It just wasn't reading how I wanted it to. That and very important classes and test I had to take dragged my focus away from the story for a bit. Anyway here's the new chapter I hope everyone enjoys! Let me know your thoughts...any feedback on this story keeps me going!**

Chapter 11

"Santana you need to relax. Everything is set and we still have some time be they get here." Blaine says encouragingly.

"What i-what if she doesn't come? Or finds out it's me and just hates me even more for lying to her this entire time? She's not going to trust me or give me another chance. I don't know if I can handle her walking away again." she rambles out breathlessly looking around the park.

"I've never seen her like this." Blaine whispers to Kurt.

"Alright Santana get ahold of yourself. Where's my fierce Latina from Lima Heights, huh? Where's the girl who stood up to the biggest guy at our school, threatening him with razorblades in your hair?" Kurt grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her in any attempt to see a glimpse of his once overly confident friend.

"I...I..mhbrnshrver" she trails off under her breath. Kurt and Blaine look at her confused. Kurt lifts her head up by his hand on her chin.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." she sighs.

"No no no. What did you say?"

"I'm in love with her." she breathes out.

"I know." Kurt nods.

"Wait you know? How do you know when I just realized it?"

"Of course we know Santana," Blaine speaks up, "I think I knew that day at the coffee shop when Kurt showed me that even when you're completely pissed off just seeing Brittany completely did a 180 on you."

"That's when I realized it too. I mean between that and the whole letter thing. I've never seen you like that."

"Mhm." Blaine hums in agreement.

"Wow. Well way to tell me guys."

"We knew it wouldn't take much longer for you to figure it out. Plus you wouldn't have believed it if I had told you then. You are quite stubborn sweetie." Kurt nudges her with a smirk.

"That is true." She nods and Kurt can see she's fighting her lips that form the slightest of smiles.

"Okay then let's finish this out and get you your girl. Preferably before it starts to downpour." he states pointing up to the darker clouds that are coming overhead.

"Yeah that's not helping at all. What if she goes home because it's raining?" She snaps her head down from the sky to her friends.

"Stop saying 'what if'! Quinn is with her and she'll make sure she's her. Now is everything in place? Music, lights, everything? And IF she doesn't like anything out of all of this it'll be that outfit. I think you should've just wore what I had picked out." Kurt says as he walks away checking to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

"Hummel just when I was starting to tolerate you again. There's no way in hell I'm wearing a full length gown for this." She says sharply as he continues to make his way over to where to music is setup.

They finished setting up within another half hour but Santana was still double checking everything that was set up and secure when Blaine tapped her on the shoulder.

"Quinn just texted me saying they just got to the park so they'll be here on time. Just breathe Santana she's going to love this." Blaine puts his hand on her shoulder and gives a light, reassuring squeeze.

"Okay. Alright. I can do this." she says to herself trying to shake her nerves.

Brittany was standing in line for a pretzel just inside the park happy to have a few moments to herself. She'd had a really great day with her best friend. Quinn took her to the mall and did some shopping, then grabbed a light lunch before going to an ice skating rink. She hadn't ice skated since she was younger and it was nice to get out there, even though she did fall a few times in the beginning. It was a perfect day to just relax but Brittany couldn't help but be on edge. Realizing Quinn was her admirer was shocking but with the day that they had she finally knew what she needed to do.

The truth was she hadn't been able to to get Santana out of her head the entire day. With everything Quinn had planned she couldn't help but think what Santana would have done differently. Where she would've taken her and how she would've treated her like when they went to the fair. She tried so many times to think about not think about her and just enjoy her time with Quinn but as much as she tried Santana just kept running through her mind. '_I'm suppose to hate her I can't keep thinking about her. She's just like Artie I shouldn't want anything to do with her. She just plays games like he did to me for so long I can't go through with that again.'_ She had to hold back the tears when she thought of the pain Santana had already caused her. _'She played me on my weakness and humiliated me, making me feel it all again. Quinn is sitting right over there and has been nothing less than amazing to me all day... '_ she thinks as she looks over to her friend sitting on the bench playing on her phone. _'She's so easy to be around.. I just wish I felt something more for her. Maybe it's because she is perfect and I end up just falling for people who only end up hurting me.'_ She was in a constant battle with her head and heart all day and she knew she at least needed to tell Quinn how she was feeling and try to let her friend down as easy as possible. She leaves her spot in line and walks over to the bench where Quinn is sitting looking further into the park towards where the fountain is on the opposite side of a few lines of trees. _'Just be honest and she'll understand.'_ Brittany speaks as she sits down next to her best friend.

"Where's your pretzel?" Quinn asks curiously seeing her friend emptied handed next to her.

"I uhm.. I changed my mind." Brittany replies avoiding her eye contact and staring down to her lap.

"Well that's probably better anyway since we need to be getting to the fountain, I didn't realize how late it was." Quinn says as she gets up and waits for Brittany to follow.

She gets up and slowly begins to follow Quinn through the park towards the path that wraps around the trees. '_I can't let her go through with whatever she's planning. She probably has this whole thing so planned out and ughh.. just say something!'_

"Quinn wait.. I can't. I can't do this anymore." she says gripping her friend's arm to stop her from walking any further along the path.

"Brittany I know you can. It's gonna be fine." She looks up quickly when feels small drops of water begin to hit her exposed skin, looking up to curse the rain clouds. _'Seriously not helping!' _She tries to reassure her friend knowing everyone is waiting for them to get there so she turns and continues to walk at a bit of a faster pace with her hand now gripping Brittany's arm pulling her along. _'Just around the corner.. just a bit further.'_ she thinks as she pulls on Brittany's arm a bit more forcefully and they round the corner to the other side of the trees and she can see the fountain up ahead.

Brittany pulls her arm back slightly to slow their pace needing time to talk to Quinn before she starts whatever she had planned before everything went any further. "Quinn just slow down I need to talk to you."

"Sorry Britt, guess I'm just as eager for you to meet your admirer..plus it's raining we don't want that ruining anything so sooner the better you know..." she thinks up the quick excuse to explain why she's pretty much dragging her through the park.

"Quinn I need to talk to you before we get to the fountain. I have to tell you something." her eyes pleading.

"Right sorry Britt. What's going on?"

"I-" she trails off as she sees the display by the fountain as they approach and her heart sinks. Even in the rain she sees the glimmering lights hang from the trees closest to the fountain. There's a faint sound of instrumental music playing but she can't tell from where. _'Oh god she did all of this for.'_ She stops dead in her tracks and Quinn looks over to her hoping it has the effect that they were hoping for but her heart stops.

She sees her friend next to her in tears as the raining begins to get a bit heavier, someone may just think it's the rain but the fact that Brittany is beginning to shake and lets out soft cries verifies her thought. "Brittany.. what's wrong sweetheart?"

"So not helping." she whispers. Brittany tries to get a hold of herself quickly seeing that Quinn is worried and quite confused. She can't keep it all in anymore, "Quinn I just.. I already know it's you. I saw you drop off the last letter and this is all sweet and very romantic and everything but you're my best friend and well you're my friend I can't.. I mean I tried believe me I've been trying all day to just see you in that way but I just can't and I really wish I did. You're so sweet and funny and honest and have such a good heart and you're the person I should be falling for especially after those sweet letters but I just.. I can't feel anything for you like that and I don't want that to ruin our friendship. I'm not mad at you I get why you did it but I can't.. I just, I can't." She gasps for a breath as the rain comes down more.

Quinn stands in shock and tries to put together everything Brittany just said but before she can register everything Brittany speaks again. "I'm so sorry I just I can't do this I hope you can forgive but this is just- it's too much I'm sorry you went through all this trouble and I hope you don't hate me but I can't do this, I wish I could feel something but I don't.. I'm.. I'm sorry... I - - I.. I have to go." she rushes out of the park before Quinn can grab her to stop her from leaving.

"Brittany!" she calls after her friend and runs a bit in a the direction the way she ran. "Just wait! Britt! Shit!" she yells running her hand through her now soaked short hair before turning back around and runs the rest of the way to the fountain. Kurt sees her not noticing that she is one blonde friend short and begins the music that's stationed behind one of the lit up trees. "No wait! Stop it. Santana!" She yells out as she goes up to the stereo to stop the music and looks around for Santana.

"Quinn what the.. wait why are you out of breath? Where's Brittany?" Kurt asks before Santana and Blaine get to where they're standing. Quinn sees the pair approach them as she catches her breath.

"Q.. what happened?" Santana asks even though seeing what's happening she already has a good idea.

"Brittany.. she ran." she states looking at Santana apologetically and she sees the heartbreak written all over her face.

"She saw me and ran.." Santana breathes.

"No! No she never saw you... she thinks it's me. She got really upset when she saw the fountain and stuff and just blurted it out. She said she saw me dropping off the letter. She was upset because she thought it was me and she didn't want to hurt me letting me down but I think with everything that's happened she felt too bad and she just ran."

"Well she turned down you there's no way she would've stayed when she saw it's really me." Santana breathes out trying not to let her emotions get the better of her again seeing that she has missed her chance and telling Brittany the trust now having a bigger possibility of making things even worse.

"We need to go after her and explain." Blaine says

"But how she thought it was Quinn and ran away how do you expect for her to give me the time of day." Santana says defeated.

"No Santana it wasn't like that. She turned me down because I'm her best friend it's just not the relationship we have to develop anything from. Come on grab everything we can still make this work."

"Okay but can we move fast before it starts pouring any harder please my suede is water resistant not water proof and I'm not ruining this jacket!" Kurt says as he reaches to unplug the stereo."

"So what's the plan? Should I just go up to her door because pretty sure she'll just slam it in my face."

"Right now the plan is not to get pneumonia so let's move I'll explain on the way to the coffee shop. We should've just done this to begin with."

"Done what?" Santana asks in confusion as the group begins to gather everything.

"You'll see. Now come on let's go!"

Brittany rushes into the coffee shop as Tina is cleaning up, her sniffles and sudden burst through the door taking her by surprise.

"Oh hey Britt." She turns quickly to acknowledge her as she walks in, not noticing her emotion state.

"Hey Tina." She says as she quickly makes her way through the cafe and towards the back hallway not wanting Tina to see her and ask any questions. It takes a few tries to steady her shaking enough to put the key into the lock but once it's open she goes straight to her bedroom and collapses on her bed in tears and exhaustion.

Not long after Brittany gets upstairs the door to the cafe opens again which Tina when she hears her friends voice as well as other familiar ones.

"Hey Tina." Quinn says as she approaches the girl who is cleaning off tables.

"Hey Quinn and everybody else.." she says noticing Blaine, Kurt and Santana standing behind her. "What are you guys doing here.. with a stereo system?" she asks pointing the cd player and speakers that Blaine is carrying.

"We need your help."

"Does this have anything to do with Brittany practically running through her a little bit ago because if it's anything to cheer that girl up I'm in."

"Excellent." Kurt says, "We need to set this up and get you to get Brittany downstairs so we can get this ridiculous mess that is Santana's failed attempts of wooing a girl has failed at apparently."

"Hummel not the time." Santana snaps behind him.

"Well you can set up your stuff over there," she points across the room, "and I'll just finish this up and call Brittany."

"That sounds like a plan." Blaine says before turning to do as he was instructed.

A few minutes later after Tina counts out the cash register and makes sure everything behind the counter is turned off she pulls out her phone and text Brittany asking her to help with an issue she's having with the register. When she receives a text from Brittany saying she'll be a down in a couple minutes she tells the group. Everyone else aside from Santana leave the coffee shop. Kurt dims the lights on the switch by the door and gives Santana a thumbs up before following the rest of the group down the street leaving Santana on her own once again waiting for Brittany.

Santana stands by the stereo in the shadowed corner of the cafe knowing that if Brittany sees her immediately she'll probably bolt again. She steps back further into the corner when she sees the hallway light come on and hears Brittany's footsteps approach.

"Tina what the problem?" Brittany asks when she gets further inside. "Tina?" she calls when she sees there's no one at the register. "Tina where did you go?" she says as she approaches the counter by the register. She checks to see if the girl is playing with the cords when she hears soft a piano begin to play and looks to see where it's coming from. She can't make out the location of the soft melody now noticing how dark it is in the shop. '_Was it like this when I got back earlier?'_

She looks around to find the source of the piano that she hears playing softly from somewhere across the room. _'What the- we don't have a piano here,'_ she begins to think but a familiar voice stops all her thoughts.

"When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love"

"Santana.." she breathes out searching the opposite side of the room from where she stands frozen by the counter when she hears footsteps and a figure appear out of the shadows.

"When the evening shadows

And the stars appearance

And there is no one there to dry your tears

I could you for a million years

To make you feel my love"

Santana steps closer to the girl, her confidence building when she sees the hint of a smile pulling at Brittany's lips. She continues walking towards her making sure to not break her eye contact.

"I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But I would never do you wrong

I've known it from the moment that we met

No doubt in my mind where you belong."

She steps in front of her and reaches for Brittany's hands. Who in her state of shock lets herself be pulled towards the center of the shop. Her heart is pounding against her chest as she tries to wrap around her head around everything that's happening. Santana standing in front of her, serenading her. She for once decides to not over think things and if just for a moment get lost within Santana's voice and the lyrics as she continues to sing.

"I'd go hungry

I'd go black and black

I'd go crawling down the avenue

Knowing there's nothing I wouldn't do," Santana gestures around them as she sings,

"To make you feel my love."

Her singing pauses as the music continues to play. Soft caramel eye lock with watering crystal blue. Brittany's tears cascade down her flushed cheeks. Santana gently removes them with her hand.

"San.." she whispers at the contact of Santana wiping her cheek with her thumb and slightly leans into the touch, which doesn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"Dance with me." she breathes taking the girl's hands in her own and pulling her further in the center of the cafe. She looks at Brittany as she brings her hands to the blonde's waist looking up to her for any objection. When she receives a shy nod she wraps her arms completely around Brittany's waist and continues the song once again. Brittany drapes her own arms over Santana's shoulders and steps closer to her and they begin to dance.

"The storm are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

The winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing like me yet."

Brittany steps closer, closing the few inches of space that was between them and rests her head on Santana's shoulder. She sighs as Santana sings softly against her ear while tightening her grip around Brittany's waist. Brittany doesn't think she'll ever understand the effect her voice or touch can have on her. She closes her eyes and lets herself feel everything she's been trying so hard not to as Santana gently sings the last verse against her ear.

"I could make you happy

Make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the Earth for you

To make you feel my love

To make you feel my love."

She whispers the last line of the song as the piano gently dies out. Brittany doesn't make any attempt to move away just yet so neither does Santana. Instead Brittany's grip tightens around her as they stop dancing.

"That was beautiful." she whispers to the Latina as she buries her head in the crook of Santana's neck tightening her grip around her.

"I'm sorry." Santana speaks softly. Brittany doesn't respond right away so she takes in the moment. She takes in the feeling of being able to hold Brittany and never wanting to let go.

"Can we just.." Brittany pulls back to look at Santana in her completely vulnerable state. _'She really just did all this for me. It's...it's really her.'_

"Can we what?" Santana searches crystal blue eyes.

"I need some time to think about this.. all of this...it's a lot. This is going to sound terrible because this was the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me but I just need some time.. I need.."

"Brittany I understand. I just.. I couldn't take lying to you anymore. You deserve honesty. You deserve honesty and love and respect and.. everything. You deserve the world Brittany and I just.. I want to be the one to give that to you. I know I lost your trust but I'll do anything to prove it to you that I..." she pauses. Singing the lyrics was one thing but actually saying the words scared her. _'It's too soon.. what if she doesn't feel the same? She just said she needed time I'll just make things worse...one step at a time.'_

"that this.." she pulls back from Brittany but reaches for her hand and places it over her chest to feel her rapid heart beat. "Only happens whenever I'm around you or even just thinking about you..this is real Brittany."

Brittany doesn't know what to say. Wanting the admirer to be Santana was what she wanted the entire time but with everything that's happened she just doesn't know if she can trust her... '_Yet.'_ she thinks to herself as she feels Santana's heart pounding against her hand and part of her knows it's not just nerves from singing that have her heart beating that fast because she knows her heart is beating just as fast, if not faster.

"I've trusted people before and I've only ever been hurt in the end. I want to believe so badly that this is all real, that you've meant everything that you've said, wrote and sang to me but I just don't know if I can just yet."

"Brittany," she removes Brittany's hand from her chest and brings it down between them. She slips her pinky into Brittany's. "I promise I will never make you feel this way again. I will do anything to prove it to you if you just give me that chance."

"Can we.. can we just take it slow and just.. I don't know.. go from there?"

"Of course. I'll go at whatever pace you want to Brittany."

"Okay." Brittany says and grips her pinky that's still linked with Santana's.

"Okay?" she asks hopeful. Santana's not sure if she heard her right. She had hoped of course that Brittany would give her another chance but she never actually believed it would happen.

"Yeah..okay."

"Alright well I umm.. I'm not really sure what to do but you said you needed time so I'm gonna give you that. How about you take some time.. I'll stay away from here and give you your space and-"

"No." Brittany interjects quickly. "I want to see you and we need to talk about a lot of things but I do want to see you..I can't just say let's start as friends because I don't know if I could really take that.. I just.. I need to sort out my feelings and everything that's happened recently."

"Okay so how about I'll come to the shop like I normally would and maybe on your next day off we could talk like sit down and actually talk about everything?"

"Yeah I like that idea." Brittany says smiling at her.

"So.." Santana breaks the silence after a minute.

"So." Brittany repeats causing them both to chuckle on the awkwardness of what to do now.

"This is going to sound lame but would you.. would it be okay to walk you home?" she asks looking down at their pinkies linked.

Brittany grins at her offer. "You mean up the stairs right over there to my door?"

"Yeah it's lame forget I said.."

"I'd like that." Brittany smiles wider and causes Santana to look up and see Brittany's reaction. A smile breaks out on her face as well.

They walk down the hallway and up the stairs to Brittany's door as they both steal glances, looking away as soon as the other is caught. Brittany opens the door and turns to Santana who is chewing on her bottom lip and finding the floor pretty interesting at the moment.

"Thank you." Brittany says after a moment causing Santana to look up to her.

"Anytime." she replies shyly. _'Who ever thought any girl would ever end up having this effect on me. So whipped.' _

"No not for walking me, well yeah that too, but I mean for the other stuff too. The letters and the song and just everything..I just- thank you." she rambles out not realizing she was going to be this flustered when she decided to thank Santana. _'The things she does to me.' _Brittany thinks to herself.

"You know you're cute when you ramble." Santana smiles at her.

"Santana..." she shakes her head.

"What it's true. Anyway you're welcome, for everything."

"I want to talk to you about the letters and the song and everything but today has been just a bit overwhelming."

"I'm sorry it wouldn't have been if I just..."

"It's okay San, I just need some time like I said.. to process everything."

"Take all the time you need. I have no problem waiting as long as it takes for you." she says and it causes Brittany to blush. _'I love having that affect on her.'_ she thinks.

"So I'll see you this week?" Brittany asks after she opens the door to her apartment and turns back to her, looking at Santana hoping for a yes.

"Only if you want to." she responds searching Brittany's eyes this time.

"I do." she nods.

"Then you will. Maybe we can talk hanging out to talk later in the week when you're not busy?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Brittany replies.

"Okay well uhm..goodnight." Santana says awkwardly unsure of how to end things and Brittany picks up on her uncertainty.

Brittany walks towards her and wraps her arms around Santana's neck pulling her into a hug. Santana's arms slip around her waist and they're back into the same position as they had been downstairs after they had stopped dancing. Santana sighs and relaxes into Brittany instantly as does Brittany into her. They stand there for a minute before Brittany begins to slowly pull away again. She pulls back and her face is inches away from Santana's. She wants nothing more than to just kiss the girl like she's wanted to since she first saw her at the restaurant before that girl had kissed her. Just like when she had practically whispered the final lines to the song to her downstairs just moments ago. She knows it's too soon. She's not sure what the consequences may be and if her heart could take it if she does but she also isn't sure if it can take it if she doesn't.

Santana's breathing picked up knowing how badly she wants to close the short distance between them but she knows that Brittany needs to call the shots on their pace right now so she holds back not wanting to pressure Brittany even though her heart is yet again pounding against her chest at how close she is to having Brittany's softly lips on hers once again. She sees the uncertainty in Brittany's eyes. _'I don't want her to do it if she's going to just regret it.'_ she thinks before she makes the decision herself.

Santana leans in and kisses Brittany on her cheek and whispers, "Goodnight Brittany." She pulls back and sees the blush on Brittany's face.

She pulls out of the embrace completely knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself from actually kissing her much longer, especially when Brittany's looks so adorable when she's flustered. She backs away towards the stairs smiling at Brittany who finally snaps from her daze.

She looks at Santana with a shy smile "Goodnight Santana." she breathes causing them both to smile at the other. She steps back into her apartment and closes the door once Santana begins to walk down the stairs turning for one last look at the blonde before she's out sight.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. I know all us Brittana fans have been having a rough few episodes but I know that our girls will be back together soon enough! =) I mean that backstage scene alone gave this entire fandom something to hang on to for the time being. Their relationship has touched far too many people to just have it end. Anyway I decided to keep this a semi light and fun chapter for you guys.. not sure with holiday, work, etc. how long until next chapter but I'm going to try and keep it going as frequently as possible. Reviews as always are welcomed! I love hearing your input on the story! Sorry for any mistakes. **

Chapter 12

It's been a few days since Santana serenaded Brittany in the cafe. After being able to open up to Brittany and having her finally know the truth was a relief but still scared her. She knew putting herself out there the way she had done left her completely vulnerable. All of her emotions were out in the open, well not all of them but for the most part. She still hadn't told Brittany in her own actual words that she loved her but she hoped that the song had gotten the message across. They hadn't yet discussed the song or her letter, which Santana was curious how she pieced it together. Especially considering she hadn't said she was her secret admirer when she sang to her but just assumed that after the park incident Brittany pieced it all together.

Santana hadn't been back to the cafe to see Brittany yet. Even though Brittany said it was okay Santana thought it was best to give her a few days for everything to set it. She really wanted Brittany to take her time knowing what she's been through with Artie. She wanted her going into this with a clear head; that is if she decided to give Santana a chance after all. She wanted to have Brittany give her a chance but needed to make sure she was over any feelings for Artie. The last thing she wanted was to be a rebound. Although knowing giving Brittany space was a good idea she missed just being around the blonde. She missed her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her...

"Damn I'm pathetic." Santana said shaking herself out of yet another day dream of Brittany. She got up from her desk in her room after putting on her shoes and grabbed her her purse on her way out of her dorm. _'Three days is enough space.'_ she thought to herself making her way across the courtyard towards the residential part of town to the coffee shop.

Brittany is in the cafe clearing off some tables from a few customers that just left. Tina quickly noticed that morning when she came in to start her shift after Brittany had opened the store that she was really no use behind the counter. She was completely off in her own world. Tina was unsure if it was good or bad but figured since she seems content that it was better to just leave her to her thoughts knowing, after being caught up by the guys when they left the shop, that she must have a lot on her mind.

Brittany was clearing and wiping off tables, not noticing that she was re-cleaning tables that she had already finished. She was completely lost in her head with as she wiped down the same empty table for the third time. All thoughts cut off from the rest of the world. It had been three days and still no Santana. She just wiped away at the table with her earphone in one ear, the lyrics repeating in her head. "_**Every little glance my way, every time you wanted to hang. You seemed so interested. Could you tell me, was it real or was it all in my head?" **_No other thoughts except Santana running through her mind. She was so lost in the lyrics that she didn't even notice that the girl that filled her head had walked into the shop. She doesn't even realize that she's softly singing the lyrics aloud.

Santana spotted her as soon as she entered through the front door. She approached her quietly and once she was directly behind the blonde she heard her voice singing along to her headphone. She pauses when she hears the lyrics clearly. _**"It was probably just a silly crush anyway. But I just can't help but think that we, we could've had something. Have I really been blind to reality?"**_ She brought her hand up to cover Brittany's eyes causing to Brittany to stop singing, still not sure if she realized she was even singing. She leaned in toward her ear, her other hand pulling out the earphone bud at the same time.

"Guess who." she husked into the shell of Brittany's ear, not missing the visible tremble of the girl.

Brittany shivered at the sounds of the voice whispering in her ear. Even if Santana had attempted to disguise her voice just the scent of her perfume was a dead giveaway. Her voice, perfume and hold on her was like sensory overload. She hadn't seen Santana in days and just the memory of the last time she had has been running through her mind on repeat for the past three days. She breathed a sigh of relief that she had finally came to see her. Once she gets ahold of herself Brittany she pauses the music and decides to play along with the game.

"Ummm" she drags out pretending to think. "Kelly?" Brittany smirks.

"Who?" Santana asks not sure she wants to know the answer. '_Wasn't expecting that. Tina maybe, Quinn sure, but some girl I don't even know.. nope wasn't expecting that.'_

"I think that's her name... Yeah that gorgeous girl in my hip hop class. You've got some serious moves." She drags out curious to Santana's reaction but she doesn't expect what happens.

Santana's feels her heart drop in her chest. "No, but I guess I'll leave you to wait for her then." Santana sighs defeatedly and takes her hand away from Brittany's face turning away from her.

"San I'm kidding, wait!" Santana stops mid step when she feels Brittany's hand on her shoulder to keep her from walking any further. Brittany moves around Santana, now face to face, a couple feet between them. "Hi." Brittany says worriedly thinking she's already messed up something and they haven't even been talking for a minute.

"Hey." responds as everything she was feeling before faded away just by looking into Brittany's pure and innocent eyes. All worry washing away when she feels that spark again just by looking into the girl's eyes.

"I knew it was you.. I was just messing around with you." she explains fidgeting with her hands suddenly nervous under the Latina's gaze.

"Messing around with me huh? Wanky." Santana grins which only spreads completely across her face when she receives the reaction she was hoping for, Brittany blushing. _'Damn I've missed that.' _

"W-Well I'll take that as you forgiving me then." she replies pushing Santana's shoulder playfully.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe? Well I know something that'll swing your boat."

"Swing a boat? You mean swing my vote?"

"Ohhhh... that makes a lot more sense. I never understood how swinging a boat would change someone's mind. Or how to even swing it..."

"You're silly B. So how exactly do you plan on swinging my vote" she asks folding her arms over her chest and giving Brittany a very curious look.

"I guess you'll have to follow me and find out for yourself." She says turning around and walking across the cafe with Santana close behind. She goes behind the counter and is immediately stopped by Tina.

"Brittany I told you already you're no help back here you've been messing up orders for the past three days."

"But-" she tries to interject but Tina continues.

"Not a chance Britt. Why don't you go daydream about Santana in the stock room or sweeping the floor or something." Brittany's face heats up at the girl's comment, hoping Santana isn't close enough to hear it as well.

"Tina..." she whines and motions her heard as subtly as possible to the other side of the counter. Tina's eyes widen when they land on Santana. "Did she hear you?" Britt asks softly too afraid to turn around and see Santana's reaction to Tina's comment. Tina looks past Brittany and sees Santana staring at Brittany with a soft smile. She quickly look to Tina shaking her head before pulling out her phone to make her look busy.

Tina hides the smile. "No I think you're safe." She sees Brittany's relief on her face. "Just make your girl her drink and get out of here. It's slow and you're really no help here, no offense."

"Would you be quiet please..she's not my girl." Brittany blushes again and starts to fidget with her hands.

"Not yet but I give it a week." Tina gives her a knowing look.

"Shut up." Brittany whines hoping Santana hadn't decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Fine don't believe me." Tina raises her hands in defense and walks backwards towards the register. "Now hurry up and get out of here."

"Thank you, I owe you!" Brittany calls after her before grabbing a cup and starts making Santana's drink. A few minutes later she walks to the end of the counter where Santana is still playing on her phone. "So does this make up for it?" she asks sliding the macchiato to the other side of the counter towards Santana before walking back around the counter to stand beside her.

"Hmm..bribing me with coffee?" Santana asks with a smirk before taking a sip.

"That depends, did it work?" Brittany asks back, biting her bottom lip but Santana can see the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Santana breathes out a chuckle at the blonde's cuteness. "Yeah Britt it totally worked."

"Phew good I was worried there for a minute." she grins as her crystal blue eyes connect with chocolate brown. She feels her heart beat pick up just gazing into Santana's eyes. Once again in this mesmerizing trance that can't be explained by anything more than a spark. She bites her lip and searches Santana's eyes for any indication that's she's feeling it too. _'It was real, it had to be.'_

Santana's eyes are distracted from Brittany's when she sees her bite her lip, her eyes immediately drawn to the action. She looks back up to Brittany's eyes noticing she saw her since her eyes have darken and are now looking at her lips as well. It takes everything in her not to lean forward. She clears her throat causing Brittany to look back up at her quickly before she diverts her eyes and blushing, know they've both been caught. _'At least we were both thinking the same thing, right? She must have been thinking the same thing as me.' _

It takes moment for Santana to realize they've been standing in silence for some time. "Well I uhh- I guess I should let you get back to work."

"Actually I'm done." Brittany says chancing another look at her.

"Really? It's a little early to get off though isn't it?"

"Yeah but it's slow and Tina sorta told me to leave."

"She has a good point." She pauses and Brittany looks at her trying to figure out what she's referring to. "I mean daydreamers don't really get much work done." she smirks once again at Brittany. _'I love getting her flustered.'_

_'Busted.'_ Brittany thinks as she feels her face burning up again in embarrassment. "I've.. I've had a lot on my mind recently." she says honestly.

"It's okay Britt. I've been having trouble concentrating lately too.."

"Really?" she asks looking back to Santana.

"Yeah, really." Santana smiles at her as she works up the nerve to continue her thought. "So umm.. what are you doing with your day off?"

Brittany hears the nervousness in her voice and the in her eyes. _'Her eyes really do say it all.'_ she thinks. "Well do you have class or plans or anything today?" she rambles.

"Nope. No, I'm totally free." Santana fidgets with her hands. '_What is she doing to you?'_ she thinks before halting her hand nervous hands. _'Get it together Lopez.'_

"Would you maybe want to do something?" Brittany asks, swaying her footing, once again too nervous to look into Santana's eyes.

_'I swear they're like middle schoolers.'_ Tina chuckles as she thinks it noticing the interaction between the two girls towards the end of the counter.

"Sure you don't want to ask your gorgeous dancer friend?" she questions. _'There you go, much better.'_ mentally patting herself on the back for getting her confidence back.

Brittany's eyes snap up to hers at the comment. "She's not the one I've been thinking about non stop for the past three days... Plus I heard she already has someone so I guess we could do something." _'Two can play this game.'_

"Oh and if she didn't already have someone?"

"She still wouldn't be the one I can't stop thinking about."

"And who is?"

"You."

Santana knew what the answer what was going to be but just hearing it actually come from Brittany's mouth still makes her heart jump at her words.

"Non-stop huh?"

"Mhm. I guess I've _kind of_ missed you."

"Kind of?" Santana pouts.

"Yeah just a littlee bit." she motions with her pointer finger and thumb almost touching sporting a coy smile.

"Just a little bit?" Santana pushes.

"Okay, maybe a bit more than that." she says putting her hands in her front pockets rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Good, me too."

"Well then why don't we get out of here. We still have a lot to talk about."

"Yes. We do."

"Let's just go upstairs."

"Lead the way." she motions her hand for Brittany to go past her but Brittany brings up her hand as she walks up next to her and links her pinky into Santana's giving her a soft smile that Santana returns as they walk out of the cafe and up the stairs to the apartment.

"Just make yourself comfortable...I'm just going to jump in the shower quick if that's okay. I smell like coffee." Brittany says closing the door to the apartment.

"I like that you smell like coffee." Santana says turning towards her.

"You would you're a total coffee addict!" Brittany jokes, "especially recently; you come in like three times a day and you usually end up getting at least one refill before you leave."

"Yeah well I think I enjoy the people more than needing the caffeine boost." Santana admits. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I don't actually drink all of that coffee. I normally just drink the first cup but I end up giving the other one to my friend in class. I really only go there as much as I do because.. well because I get to see you." she admits shyly.

"Really?" Brittany asks in disbelief. Santana nods. "Wow that's..."

"Stalker status?"

"What? No it's actually kind of sweet of you. You continue to surprise me."

"In a good way?"

"Yes. Definitely in a good way. I'll- I'll be out in a few you can turn on the TV or music or something if you want to." Brittany says taking a step closer to her and pointing towards the living room.

"Okay, thanks" Santana says and then is taken by surprised when Brittany pulls her into a hug. "What was that for?" she asks when Brittany pulls away a moment later but remains close to Santana.

"I'm just really glad you came in today and for giving me some time even though I told you not to."

"It was a lot to take in at one time. I just thought it was a good idea to give you some space." Brittany can see the sincerity in her eyes.

"It was. Okay now I'm really going." she says but not making any attempt to move, her eyes still locked with Santana's.

"Okay." Santana replies, expecting the Brittany to leave but she doesn't.

"Okay." she replies.

"Good." Santana says back a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Yup." Brittany says back with a playful glint in her eyes causing Santana to laugh.

"Britt go take your shower or I'll drag you in there myself." Santana says trying to act serious.

"You'll drag me into the shower.." She says as she finally backs away from Santana down the hallway. "That's just... Wanky." she winks and lets out a laugh then turning around away from Santana once she sees her get flustered for a second.

"Hey, that's my line!" Santana calls out after a few seconds and all she hears is Brittany's laugh as she disappears through a door down the hallway.

Santana decides it's probably a better idea to do as Brittany had suggested. She goes to the girl's living room and turns on the TV but gets bored of flipping through channels quickly. She gets up from the couch and looks around the room realizing she didn't really tae it in the previous time she had been there. Sure it had been dark because of the storm and after that she didn't stick around long enough to make it much further than the door inside the apartment. She sees the pictures on the wall of what assumes to be her family from back home. There's one picture of a very large cat that practically takes up the entire frame. She can tell it was shot from a distance and chuckles at the overweight fur ball. Santana walks towards Brittany's entertainment center that holds her TV, DVD player and what looks like a karaoke machine towards the bottom.

The rest of the shelves are mostly random things that she looks past as her attention is drawn towards the top shelves filled with trophies and more pictures. They're all from dance competitions from all different periods in Brittany's life. The oldest picture the adorable blonde's shows, the same excitement in her face as the newest pictures. Brittany couldn't have been more any older than 5 when the picture was taken. She smiles at the thought of Brittany dominating in all these competitions. Realizing she's never actually seen the girl dance she makes a mental note to change that soon. She makes her way back to the couch and looks at the mess of papers on the coffee table. Thinking it was only notes for school until she notices a familiar handwriting on one small stack or papers.

"My letters." she gasps out hesitating before picking them up. "She kept them all. She comments to herself in disbelief. She sits on the couch and flips through them all starting with the first one.

Santana isn't even past _'Dear Brittany,' _when she hears a scream. She jumps up from the couch and runs down the hallway as the sounds continues. She follows the noise and pushes through the door.

"Britt what's wrong?!" she barges into the bedroom. "Are you-" she begins but the air is literally taken from her lungs at the sight in front of her. She quickly diverts her eyes to the floor when she sees the girl is only wearing a towel.

"San!" she yells in relief, not even realizing the other girls uncomfortable state. "San there's a spider!" she squeals, her voice laced with fear.

"Seriously?" she hold back a laugh peeking up at the girl. Her eyes trained on her legs as her gazes trails up her body.

"Yes! It's over there!" Brittany points to the floor a couple feet in front of herself. "It trapped me in the corner. Can you get it out of here please?" she pleads.

"Fine. Where are your tissues?" she asks the the petrified blonde.

"Why do you need tissues?"

"So I can kill it. Don't really want spider guts on your carpet do you?"

"No you can't kill him!"

"What? I thought you wanted to get rid of it..?!" Santana is now completely lost on what her role is at this point.

"Yes just like grab it and bring him outside. You can't kill him!"

"Why not?"

"What if he has a family?" Brittany asks in a serious tone.

_'She's actually serious.'_ The tone in her voice is the only thing keeping Santana laughing in response. "I'm sure they'll be just fine Britt."

"What if they realize he's missing then they'll go looking for him and then I"ll be have his whole family coming after me!"

"I seriously doubt it's family is going to come here and seek revenge." she motions to the eight legged creature on the floor.

"San..." Brittany whines and Santana looks up and sees her pouting.

_'She already looks sexy as fuck in a towel of course she has to pout too!'_ "Fine!" Santana groans knowing she's won't be able to deny this girl anything. "Where are your tissues though because there's no way I'm touching that thing with my bare hands."

"They're over there." she points to the dresser a couple feet in front of her.

"Seriously Britt you couldn't just toss them to me?"

"Uh no. What if it attacks me while my guard is down"

"Babe it's a spier it can't move that fast. She says as she steps over it to get to the dresser. He eyes staying on the tissues not the gorgeous girl in nothing but a towel that's now only a couple feet away from her still backed in the corner. She grabs the tissues and turns back around to face the spider.

"It's moving!" Brittany yells and grabs onto Santana's arm, clinging to her.

Santana shivers at the contact. Taking everything in her yet again to not turn around and let that towel drop to the floor and..."San get it!" Brittany shrieks. Santana shakes her head trying to get the image of Brittany wet in another places not caused by the shower out of her mind. _'Focus damn it!'_

Stepping out of Brittany's grips she grabs the tissue box and creeps towards the spider that's scurrying across the floor. She takes a tissue from the box before putting the box in front of the spider's current path. Taking her hand with the tissue to block the spider from changing it's course. It crawls onto the box and Santana cups her tissued covered hand over it so it's doesn't decide to crawl out of the box and onto her arm.

"Don't squish it!" Brittany says still cowering in the corner.

"I'm not going to squish it, relax. B you're going to have to open the window." Brittany gives her an uneasy look. "Britt it's fine the spider isn't going to get you but I can't open the window without it getting away. Please?"

"Okay." She quickly moves past Santana putting her the Latina in another daze as the scent of vanilla fills her nose.

Brittany pulls open the window with one hand, the other still holding onto her towel. Santana ducks her head and arms out of the window. Realizing it goes right onto the fire escape she puts the tissue box down and removes her other hand covering the spider. She gently takes the tissue and brushes the spider off the box and onto the landing. She returns back inside and quickly closes the window.

She Turns around to see a very relieved Brittany coming toward her with an arm stretched out, the one not holding her towel. Santana snaps back into realization and moves out of Brittany's path. Brittany stops when Santana moves towards the other side of the room.

"San, what's wrong?" confused at the distance Santana has put between them.

"B I would love nothing more than to hug you but uh.." she points to the towel, "If you get any closer with just that on I can't be held responsible for anything that happens once that towel hits the floor. She says shakily as her hearts pounds against her chest.

Brittany's cheeks flooded red and Santana could see her eyes darken at the comment as she struggled to even form a response.

"S-S-Santana you can't say things like that or I'm going to need another shower." her eyes widen and she looks down the floor.

'You keep referring to yourself in even less than a towel you won't make it two steps toward s the bathroom door.' she thinks. It takes every molecule to turn away from Brittany. 'She has this affect on me way too often. This is going to be an issue.'

"Britt—uhm.. I"m sorry we shouldn't umm.." she clears her throat. "Why don't you get dressed and I-I-I'll wait in the living room again so we can talk." She manages to stutter out, not realizing that not all her thoughts her previous thoughts weren't just in her head but said aloud. She quickly leaves the room and an extremely aroused Brittany behind.

"This is going to be a long day." Brittany breathes out when Santana has shut her door. She gets allowed of herself, convincing herself more than once to get dressed instead of running after Santana and taking her right there in the living room. "A very long day." she nods and heads over to her dresser.


	14. Chapter 13

**I've decided to start shortening the chapters a bit. I started off this story with shorter chapters and they grew more as I had more time to focus on this story...however sadly I don't anymore. Within the upcoming months I'll be starting school again and I know between that and work I won't have much time to dedicate to this story. I don't want to leave anyone disappointed so if you want me to continue with this story I will. I know with all the Bram conflicts on the show lately we could all use the Brittana love! If you want me to continue let me know but just know that as my other updates they will be irregular... but maybe the shorter chapters will help move it along. I've been overwhelmed at the responses to the this story and just want to thank everyone who has continued with it, especially given my unpredictable updates. =P Let me know your thoughts they are always appreciated! Sorry for any mistakes =)**

Chapter 13

Brittany walks into the living room after getting dressed and taking a few minutes to let her mind stop racing from Santana's earlier comment. She sees the girl sitting on her couch as she walks in, eyes meeting as soon as Santana's hears her footsteps in the room.

"Do you ever not look gorgeous?" Santana asks softly as more of a rhetorical question to herself as she watches Brittany enter the room. She's wearing sweatpants and a cami as her hair cascades over her shoulders, still damp from the shower and a bit messy from a quick attempt at towel drying her hair. Santana is lost within her natural beauty, seeing the girl blush she realizes her comment must have been louder than she thought.

Brittany's eyes meet hers, the blush still evident on her face as she speaks, "Do you ever stop trying to be such a charmer?" she asks ducking her head bashfully and sits down next to her on the couch. She keeps a about a foot between them but turns to face her.

"Not when it gets you to blush like that." She teases.

"Just wait until I get my revenge Lopez." she says narrowing her eyes at her.

"Good luck blondie. I'm spanish and we do not blush." she chuckles at Brittany's seriousness.

"We'll see about that." Brittany says accepting the challenge.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a moment before Brittany notices Santana obviously found the stack of letters that were on the coffee table since they are now resting in lap.

"Found them I see." Brittany points out reaching over the takes the letter at the top of the small pile.

"Yup." San replies, "I guess we should talk about them, if you still want to."

"I think that's a good idea.." Brittany says as she looks over the letter, seeing right away that it's the first letter that she had received from the girl in front of her.

"Alright... what do you want to know?" She asks Brittany since she's unsure of where to start.

Brittany looks up from the paper in her hand and straight into Santana's nervous eyes. "Everything." she says simply as she continues the search the Latina's gaze.

"Everything?" she asks at the not so vague answer. Brittany just nods in reply, the look in her eyes begging her to be let into her thoughts. The intensity of her crystal blue eyes making Santana more nervous. _'I've never been good with serious conversations.'_ she thinks as she becomes more nervous and does what she always does in such situations, deflects. "That's a lot, how much time do you have?" she jokes trying to calm her nerves.

Britt can see the hesitation in Santana's face and in voice so she reaches over and takes her tanned hand in her own. She gently strokes her thumb across the back of her hand. Santana's attention goes to the automatic _'Spark'_ she feels at the contact and the tingles she feels run up her arm as Brittany continues to move her thumb over her hand softly. She looks up to Brittany who is smiling at her, encouraging her to tear down every wall she's ever build around herself.

"I have all the time in the world." she says just as softly.

Santana nods in understanding as her heart flutters at the blonde's words. She sits there for a minute still unsure of where to start or what to even say. _'How do I even explain this and not come off as some creeper? Well you see when I saw you.. you kind of took my breath away and when you wouldn't talk to me I became a creeper and couldn't keep my eyes off you..leading to me stalking to your apartment after hours to leave you freaking love letters not once but multiple times. She sure I can explain all of that without any issue. Shit she's still staring at me. Say something!'_

"..Uhm..."

'_Wow really? Way to go Lopez! you're normally rambling like an ass in front of her but this is a whole new level, you're too afraid to even attempt to ramble!'_ She feels Brittany's hand squeeze her's lightly bringing her attention back. '_I've got nothing.. Do something before she just asks to leave.'_ she shakes her head feeling like an idiot.

Brittany can see the girl is struggling for words. _'Maybe if I start she'll open up.'_ she thinks before taking the lead in the conversation. "You know you're quite an observant person."

_'See she thinks you're a fucking creepy, Brav-'_ Santana's mind begins to race again but is caught off be Brittany's actual vocalized words.

"You figured out a part of me I tried to keep hidden. I was doing pretty well too until you came along. I got this first letter and I didn't even know what to do." Brittany begins hoping to draw Santana's interest.

"What do you mean?" Santana's asks softly, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Brittany hides the smile for getting Santana to actually speak instead of having whatever inner battle she was having with herself. "I don't let anyone in. I left my town where everyone thought I was stupid for a lot of reasons I-"

"Britt you are not stupid." Santana says, her voice is stern and her hand squeezes Brittany's as she says it.

"I was in love with a guy who cheated on me for the majority of our relationship. Everyone else knew, I didn't have any idea. You don't think that's stupid?" she asks softer than her voice was previously, vulnerable even. She pulls her hand away from Santana's and looks down at her lap.

Santana's done for and she knows it. _'If it's one thing I can't stand it's her being sad or thinking less of herself.' _She moves closer to Brittany on the couch, closing the distance between them as their knees touch. She takes her hand that was previously in Brittany's and lifts the girl's chin to look at her before she speaks.

"Okay firstly stop calling yourself stupid because you're not. You try and see the good in everyone. Artie was, is, a deceitful ass and everyone who let you go on thinking he was Mr. Perfect are just as bad. They're the stupid ones Britt, not you. You're a genius Brittany. Want to know how I know that?" she moves her hand to tuck some of the girl's blonde hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear.

"How?" Brittany asks quietly, transfixed in the brunette's kind face. Santana brings her hand down and places it on the Brittany's knee.

"Because as soon as you did find out the truth you left his sorry ass and all those other jerks behind. You took control, took charge of the situation and did what needed to be done. You started over Britt, do you know how much courage that takes.. to just pack up, go and start fresh? I know it must've been hard. I could always see it in your eyes you were struggling with something. Those sad eyes weren't homesick eyes, they were broken."

She takes a breath, taking that second to commit to what she's about say, what she should've said all along. "That's why I started the letters. I tried approaching you as myself but my own reputation didn't really give me any good points. I wanted to know you, to figure you out. I wanted to be the one to bring the life back into you."

Brittany inhales sharply at her confession. The song was one thing, reading the letters she had written was another but the words were coming straight from her mouth, right in front of her. Brittany was beyond ecstatic to say the least.

"So you wrote me these instead." B says in understanding, trying to keep her cool know Santana wasn't done and wanting beyond anything to know her reasoning behind everything that's happened.

"Yeah, I did. I figured if you could like that side of me you might give me a chance. Then every time I wanted to tell you I couldn't or I didn't know how. We started to hang out and I just- I didn't want you to know I was basically lying to you by not telling you and everything just spiraled from there. You started to like the real me and not just the one on paper. I just didn't know how to combine them. How to tell you without pushing you away, but I did anyway." She takes a breath and squeezes Brittany's knee gently, drowning in her gaze. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you. I should've just been honest with you from the beginning. I shouldn't have even written those ridiculous letters." Santana breathes.

"They're not ridiculous." Brittany assures her quickly, Santana looking at her curiously. "They're sweet and thoughtful."

"And creepy." she deadpans shaking her head at her absurd plan.

"I never thought they were creepy." Brittany says placing her hand on top of Santana's that's still on her knee.

"Really?" she asks quirking her eyebrow.

"Nope." Brittany replies with a soft smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"After the song you mentioned the letters before I even had a chance to bring them up. How did you figure out it was me and not Quinn?"

"I have a small confession to make."

"Okay.."

"I was on my way downstairs when you came into the cafe after I ran away from Quinn in the park. Tea always seems to sooth me and I went downstairs to get a few tea bags. I was on my way down when I heard you guys come inside and I kinda of heard part of the conversation about the letters. I couldn't really believe it at first.. I thought they were still talking about Quinn. When Tina told me to come downstairs I was still expecting her but then when I saw you there, singing to me.. the lyrics and the way you were looking at me like-" she stops herself.

"Like what?" Santana asks.

"It's going to sound silly and cliché." she blushes and looks down at her lap.

"Please just tell me."

Brittany takes deep breath, "You looked at me like- like I was the only girl in the world." her face blushing more so at such a ridiculous thought.

"Well," Santana begins, her hand coming back up the the blonde's face. She gently strokes her thumb over Brittany's cheek. "not to sound super cheesy but, you are." she cups her cheek and Brittany leans into the touch their eyes locked onto one another. "You're the only girl in the world to me Britt."

Brittany's heart almost jumps out of her chest. _'She really is amazing.'_ Her eyes search mocha eyes and then fall down to her lips, unconsciously sticking her tongue out to wet her own which inevitably causes Santana's eyes to wonder down to her lips as well. Brittany looks back up to Santana's eyes and notices where her eyes are looking. Before she has time to give herself some reason not to again, she leans in. The movement causes Santana's eyes to look up immediately and lock onto her gaze before closing her eyes, her lips parting. Brittany takes this as all the permission she needs before leaning the rest of the way to connect their lips. Brittany takes Santana's top lip between her own and immediately feels Santana recuperate the kiss. Santana's hand that was on Brittany's cheek finds it's way into damp blonde hair. Brittany leans further into her, placing her hand on Santana's thigh to hold her balance. They're lips move in complete sync with each other as if they've done it a million times before. This kiss is short but soft and holds so many emotions that either girl isn't ready to share just yet. After a what feels like forever Brittany pulls back, opening her eyes to find darker brown eyes looking back at her.

"You're right.." she says softly, as she leans her forehead against Santana's trying not to push the girl against the pillow behind her and have her way with her. "that was super cheesy." she smirks.

Santana's who was still in a daze is pulled back to current moment at the blonde's words. "Well get use to it blondie because you seem to bring it out in me." she says bringing her hand back down and pushes her knee playfully.

"Good, I like it." Britt smiles.

"Just don't be telling anyone- don't need it ruining my badass reputation."

"Hate to break it to you babe but you had my friends and your friends help you to serenade me-" she leans in towards Santana's ear, "I think your secret is out" she whispers into her ear before pulling back. She looks at Santana as a smile spreads across her face but still doesn't respond, just keeps staring at her. "What?" she finally asks, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason... _babe_." she winks causing Brittany to blush.

_'Did I say..?'_ she thinks back to her previous statement. _'I did call her babe.'_ she realizes her slip up and blushes even more, which only causes Santana's smile to widen. Her mental freak out comes to a halt before it even begins as she feels familiar lips on her cheek, gone just as fast. She turns her head to look at Santana who is grinning at her.

"It's okay, I like it." she smiles sincerely at Brittany.

"Where does this leave us?" Brittany asks after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Welllll.." she drags out, reaching over to take Brittany's hands in her own. "Everything is out in the open now and after that kiss can I assumed that you forgive me?" Santana asks searching the girl's eyes still feeling uncertain.

"Mmm I suppose." Brittany responds as she plays with Santana's fingers in her own.

Santana lets out a light laugh. "Then I suppose I should do what I should've done before we went to that fair and ask you on a date."

"I think you should too." Brittany gives her a coy smile waiting for the question.

"Brittany will you g-"

"Yes." Brittany interrupts before she has time to finish. Brittany smiles wide and Santana smiles back at her eagerness.

"How's Friday?" Santana asks soaking in the spark in the blonde's eye that's she's been so desperate to see since she first spoke to her.

"Perfect." Brittany beams. "What should we do now?"

"Well is there anything you had in mind? I'm pretty much yours for the day." _'Or for forever.' _she counters in her head.

"Would you mind if we just stay here and watch a movie or something? I like this.. this whole you and me, just us right now thing."

"I like it too." Santana softly smiles and Brittany immediately returns it.

Brittany grabs the small stack of letters off Santana's lap and sets them down on the coffee table, along with the one she still had in her own lap. She grabs the remote before shifting on the couch closer to Santana. Santana leans back against the arm of the couch, propping a pillow up to rest her head on. She moves over slightly against the back of the couch to leave Brittany room to lie down next to her. Brittany smiles at Santana once more before lying down in front of her on the couch. They spoon as best they can on the small couch, neither girl minding the closeness. Brittany turns on the TV and finds a movie to watch on her Netflix. She puts the remote on the floor once they decide on a movie and Santana wraps her arm over Brittany's side as they settle in to watch. Brittany takes Santana's hand in hers, loving the feeling that they seem to just fit together. From their hands to the way their bodies mold against one another.. _'Like a puzzle piece.'_ Brittany thinks to herself before bringing her attention to the movie.

It's dark out by the time Brittany wakes up. 'Must have fallen asleep during the movie.' she thinks to herself seeing the Netflix menu once again on her TV. She hears the even breathing of Santana who is still behind her, her hand moved from the blonde's hand and is now resting gently on her waist. Brittany just stays still for a minute as she takes in the warmth of the body behind her. She can faintly feel the brunette's heartbeat against her back.

She looks in front of herself and carefully reaches over to the coffee table taking the first two pieces of paper at the top of the pile. They're out of their envelopes and unfold easily since Brittany had worn out the paper counting the number of times she had read them both. It flips right open and she reads it to herself once more, knowing she'll never tire of the words. They had caught her off guard reading something from someone who had been able to read her so easily, even behind her walls. The words that had given her hope to the possibility of being cared for, to take a chance on someone, and be happy once again.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I hope this letter does not come across as some kind of stalker type thing because that is not at all my intention. My intentions are but to have the courage to be able to speak to you. You've been invading my thoughts since I first saw you. It was the first time that the term 'electrifying' that they use in movies and books to describe someone's eyes has actually rang true. They have hypnotized me from the first glance. That one look that managed to take my breath away; something I was not use to happening before but never fails when you look at me. What makes me more curious is the girl that seems to be hiding behind those beautiful blue eyes. The sad eyes that seem to appear when you're not in conversation with customers, employees or friends. When you're off in your own world. If only I could take the sadness from your eyes and let them shine with life again like I'm sure they once did. Maybe someday. _

_Your Secret Admirer_

She smiles at the words before flipping to the second letter.

_Dear Brittany, _

_Where do you go when your off in your own world? When your eyes grow sad? I wish I could bring you out of that haze, that wall you seem to build up and think no one has noticed. Well I have noticed and maybe one day when I get the courage to speak to you as myself I can bring down that wall and give life to those eyes again because they have certainly brought me back to life. You didn't even know, you didn't even have to try. For now I ask you to not be sad, you're far to beautiful and full of life to not enjoy the world in front of you and take chances that may pass you by if you're behind that wall of yours. If you are unable to bring down that wall may you can let that beautiful hair flow down and I'll climb to rescue you. You can be Rapunzel and I'll be your Prince(ss) Charming. Well that super cheesy but if perhaps it brought a smile to your face then I'll be as cheesy as I need to be because I could never tire of that smile. _

_Your Secret Admirer_

_'She really did see right through me, right through my walls. She has been the one to bring me back to life.' _Brittany thinks to herself before gently moving again putting the letters back on the coffee table. She settles back down and moves back against Santana, trying not to wake the girl behind her that's slowly stealing her heart. For the first time in a long time Brittany realizes she wants to give it to her. The thought still scares her but excites her at the same time. She gently brings Santana's hand from her waist back in front of her and intertwines it with her own, feeling Santana grip it back and tighten her hold on her. Brittany smiles at the feeling of security it brings and she closes her eyes to drift back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**I know no one usually read this but I just want to quick thank you all for sticking with this story. I know I'm very random when it comes to updating but life gets in the way sometimes. After seeing everyones response with wanting this to continue I have decided to finish the story but you guys have to be patient with me because right now my life is revolving around school and work. This is just a short, fluff filler chapter before the first official date. Anything you guys want to see feel free to PM me. Thanks again for the support. Review are always welcome! =) x**

Chapter 14

"Coldd..." She murmured as stirred, immediately realizing the lack of a body curled up against her. "Mmm..Britt?" Santana reaches across the couch only to find it empty. She opens her eyes and tries to adjust to the dark apartment. She sees a dim light coming from what she thinks to be the back hallway or the kitchen, but she's not positive. She's not even sure if she's actually awake or dreaming as a figure comes walking towards her. The body of the beautiful woman before her looks like that of an angel with the light glowing around her figure from behind.

"Shhh.. it's early. Go back to sleep." Brittany says in a hushed voice. She reaches down and runs her fingers through Santana's hair, earning a approving hum at the action.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks, her voice still raspy from sleep.

"I have to go downstairs to get things ready for Tina to open up the shop." she says as she sits on the couch towards Santana's legs as she slips her shoes on.

"I should go." Santana says realizing the girl needs to go to work. She sits up and is now a lot closer and almost eye level with the blonde.

Brittany turns to her quickly, "No it's fine I just have to get some trays of bagels in the oven and get some of the pastries out and into the case." The room is still quite dark but her eyes have adjusted enough to the see the tiredness in the Latina's gaze.

"I can help." Santana moves to get up. _'I'm not even a morning person and I'm offering to help her work at I don't even want to know what time. I'm already whipped' _

"San no you don't have to it's still super early. You should just to back to sleep and I'll be back up before you know it." Brittany says standing up and motioning for Santana to lay back down.

"You're sure?" Santana searches her gaze for any slight objection but all she sees is a small smile tugging at the blonde's lips as she nods at her. Santana reluctantly turns to lie back down on the couch, her gaze not parting from the other girl's.

"I'll be back soon." Brittany whispers before leaning down to kiss Santana on her forehead before she rushes off downstairs.

After about 20 minutes Brittany has the first few trays of bagels in the oven and is in the process of placing some danishes in the bakery case when Tina unlocks the front door of the shop.

Tina comes in and to her surprise sees a completely different Brittany. There's music playing in the shop and Brittany is practically twirling around the counter with a goofy smile on her face as she mouthes the lyrics to the song that's playing on the radio.

"Well it seems as if someone is in a much better mood today." Tina comments as she makes her way behind the counter and into the backroom to put her purse away.

"Maybe because I am in a better mood." Brittany says with a goofy smile evident on her face as Tina comes back behind the counter and starts messing with the coffee machine.

"Mhmm.. and this new bouncing Brittany wouldn't have anything to do with the not so mysterious admirer that was her yesterday now would it?" Tina asks pushing for details because she is well aware of the fact that she left with Santana yesterday.

"Maybee..." Brittany says teasingly. She knows Tina is a total gossip but she just can't help messing with her friend just a little bit.

"Brittany it's too early for the back and forth this morning just give me the juicy details!" Tina looks at her pointedly and Brittany laughs, '_Success'_ she thinks before spilling on everything that happened yesterday between leaving to go to her apartment with Santana up until when they talked. She leaves out the small detail of them falling asleep together or the fact that Santana is still upstairs in her apartment. _'I'll never hear the end of it.'_ she thinks before cutting her story on to the shorter version.

"Wow Brittany that's fantastic." Tina cooes, "I'm so glad everything is working out with you two. You needed someone better than that asshole ex of yours and honestly so did Santana. She may be a bitch but I always knew she was actually nice when she wanted to be. You compliment each other well."

The compliment makes Brittany blush as she thinks back to when she had woken up this morning. Waking up in Santana's arms was just beyond perfect to her. She couldn't help but look at Santana's caramel skin against her pale skin. Before she might have thought it odd but for some reason she had thought the same thing as Tina while she was just lying there. They complimented each other from body to personalities. She took in everything in that brief moment, the way her breathes hit the back of her neck and the feeling of her chest rising and falling so lightly against her back. She never wanted to move the position. Even when Santana was sleeping she still felt completely content and protected being in arms. She had woken up and relished every second of it before she knew she absolutely had to get up.

Brittany continues on with getting the shop ready, which goes much faster with Tina being there. They mostly talk of her and Santana since Tina seems to have an endless amount of questions. She's not one to divulge a lot on her private life so she keeps the answers short as possible and it doesn't take Tina long to realize it before she moves onto to other topics of conversation. Tina sends Brittany back upstairs after they have everything set up for the morning rush and the other cashier gets there to take her place.

She makes her way inside her apartment and makes her way back over to the living where she had left Santana. She walks softly over to the couch when she sees Santana is sleeping peacefully. She checks the time before reseting her alarm to make sure she wakes back up with enough time to get to her first class. Brittany gently lays back down on the couch behind the Latina. Santana is curled up facing the back of the couch and her face is buried in the pillow. Brittany goes to lie down and sees the goosebumps on Santana's skin. She presses herself against Santana's back and wraps her arm around Santana's center much like Santana had done to her only hours ago. She feels Santana stir at the movement.

"What time is it?" she hears her hoarse whisper as she feels Santana press her back into her leaving them flush together.

Brittany nuzzles her head into the back of Santana's neck, taking her sweet scent. "It's still early. What time do you have class?"

Santana shivers at the breath on her neck as Brittany's voice, and contact sends warmth throughout her body almost instantly. "Not until 11."

"We have plenty of time." Brittany responses tightening her grip and burrowing her facing further into Santana neck releasing a content sigh when she feels Santana relax again in her arms before they both fall back asleep.

The sound of Brittany's alarms brings them back to around a few hours later. Santana hears Brittany groan her at the intruding noise and can't help but smile at how cute it was. Truth be told Santana has already been awake probably a good half an hour but there was no way she was giving up the chance to savor the feeling of waking up in Brittany's arms. She had turned around to face the girl not long after waking up and watched the girl sleep peacefully. Santana couldn't help but wonder how long it's been since Brittany actually had a peaceful night's rest since before she had broken up with Artie and moved here since she always seems to be trying to hide her stress.

Her smile grew when Brittany fished for her phone on the couch cushion still refusing to open her eyes and let the light of the day in. Once she found her phone she peeked open her eyes ever so slightly, just enough to see the screen enough to turn off the alarm. She was completely unaware of Santana's gaze and their new positions until Santana's hand reached down between them where Brittany's hand was holding her phone to brush her fingers across her hand. The unexpected move causes Brittany to fully open her eyes as she looks up to see Santana's caramel eyes looking back at her with a soft smile still evident on her face.

Brittany's face softens immediately looking into her eyes. 'Now that is a good way to wake up.' she thinks to herself.

"Good morning." Santana says quietly.

"Best morning." Brittany replies as she drops her phone back to the couch cushion and takes Santana's hand in hers as fiddles with her fingers.

"Mmm..agreed." Santana replies taking her free hand and swiping some of Brittany's hair behind her ear that had fallen across her face. She brings her hand back slowly but not before tenderly rubbing her thumb over the blonde's cheek. Brittany searches her eyes that are still on hers.

"How long have you been awake?" Brittany asks curiously and continues playing with Santana's hand in hers.

"A little while." Santana shrugs but her body stiffens slightly when she sees Brittany looks from their hands and back up to Santana and she's not able to read her expression.

"So you were just watching me sleep?" She asks and the way she says it sends Santana into panic mode.

'Of course it wasn't ok to just lay here and watch her sleep you fucking creeper.' her mind goes a mile a mind and her nerves set in quick. Brittany quirks her eyebrow and Santana realizes she hasn't said anything.

"I- I uhh... Yes?" Santana finally replies skeptically. Brittany smirks playfully and Santana immediately relaxes realizing that she was trying, and successfully got her. "Not cool." Santana says causing Brittany to giggle.

"Sorry." Brittany says still giggling, "You're just so easy." she leans over the few inches between them and pecks Santana on the nose.

Santana can only smile at the action. _'She can mess with me as much as she wants if she's this adorable afterwards.' _She follows Brittany into the kitchen where she's searching through her cabinets.

"Do you want eggs or cereal? I don't really have much but if you want something else I can go downstairs and grab something from there. I didn't think about it before when I was down there." She rambles quickly and Santana wonders how she can go from confident to nervous around her so quickly. She can't but watch her in amusement as she still tries looking through her kitchen in hopes to find something else that's edible for breakfast.

"Britt.." Santana gets her attention. "it's fine I don't need breakfast I can just grab something later." she states but once she sees the disappointed look in Brittany's eyes she quickly changes her response. "butttt if you want to have breakfast I'm sure I could pull something together." she mentally pats herself on the back when she sees Brittany's eyes light up again.

"You don't have to cook anything I'm offering. What would you like?"

"I would like to make you breakfast if that's okay.." Santana asks cautiously and Brittany shakes her head.

"San you don't have to do that. Technically you're my guest so I should be the one getting breakfast."

"Britt?" she breathes out.

"What?",she response quizzically.

"Stop being stubborn and let me make you some eggs. Believe me this is not something that happens, like ever." she chuckles knowing that she never offers to make anyone breakfast because she normally never spends the night anywhere. "I'm new to this B.. this whole situation it's not normally what I do. I never spend the night and if I do fall asleep I'm normally gone well before the other girl is even awake or vice versa." She walks to where Brittany is by the counter reaches for her hands and looks back up to her eyes. "You're different Britt. You make me want to spend the day laying around cuddled up on the couch, or go out for dinner, the movies, dancing or where ever as long as I'm with you... wow cheesy but it's just that... Well, I liked waking up knowing you were there and I'm not used to feeling that way."

Brittany beams at Santana's words and steps closer to her. The slight height difference she looks down to meet Santana's nervous gaze. "So... you want to make breakfast?"

"Please." Santana nods in response and gives Brittany's hands a light squeeze.

Brittany leans down slight and kisses Santana quickly before she can even respond. She pulls back and looks at her dazed expression before whispering, "Okay."

Brittany's words bring Santana back. Santana sees the dopey grin on her face and realizes she probably has one too. She quickly leans up and brings their lips back together in a soft kiss that Brittany immediately returns as she takes her hands out of Santana's grasp and drapes them on her shoulders as Santana's hands fall and land on Brittany's waste. The kiss is short but languid. Santana reluctantly pulls away first and whispers back, "Thank you.", before she moves away from Brittany and heads towards her fridge to get out the eggs.

Brittany brings her fingers to her lips still feeling the tingle from Santana's lips. A shiver runs down her spine and she turns to Santana who is paused at the refrigerator looking back at her and smiles before closing the door to start on their breakfast.

They finish cleaning up after they eat and Santana tells Brittany that she needs to head back to her dorm before her class to get ready. Brittany walks with her to the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Santana says as they stand by the door, "I'll pick you up at 7pm?"

"Yes that's perfect. Thank you San.. you know for spending the night and for breakfast and just everything." Brittany says looking down shyly. Santana brings her hand up and tucks some hair that's fallen over Brittany's angelic face behind her ear causing Brittany to look at up her again.

"I'm the one that should be thanking you... giving me another chance and letting me stay. So thank you Britt. I've got to head out though." she says and can immediately see the pout forming on Brittany's face. "Stop that you can't use the pout before the first date it's a rule." she jokes and Brittany laughs instantly.

"Well as long as I know it works I think I can keep it under control until our second date." she winks.

"Oh already planning a second date huh?" Santana playfully pushes her shoulder.

"Maybe." Brittany smirks before leaning down and pulling Santana into a quick hug. She hesitates when pulling away and whispers in her ear. "Guess we'll see how well do you on our first date tomorrow." she kisses her cheek softy before pulling back completely.

"You don't play fair." Santana squints her eyes and Brittany shakes her head in response smiling at the Latina. "Tomorrow?" she asks before pulling the door open.

"Tomorrow, 7pm." Brittany replies with a confirming nod. "Bye San."

"Have a good day Britt." Santana pecks her on the cheek before making her way out of the apartment and downstairs.

Brittany closes the door and leans her back against it. "She's going to be the death of me." she says to her now empty apartment.

Santana walks down the hall quickly knowing she's going to be a little late to her class but could really care less at the moment since her mind is too busy thinking about the past 24 hours and what the hell she's going to do for their date tomorrow. "I need to call Blaine." she whispers to herself pulling out her phone and dialing the familiar number on her way out the front door.

She's so deep in thought she doesn't even realize Tina's stunned express when she sees her walk into the cafe from the back hallway in the same clothes she was wearing the previous day before she's already out the door and on her way to her dorm. Tina shakes her head with an amused smile and makes a mental note to get the details Brittany obviously left out from her later that day as she gets back to work.


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm alive! haha My semester has been quite exhausting so far and I'm not even done with midterms yet! I apologize for the wait but I actually think this is one my favorite chapters so far. And anyone who knows me know I'm pretty critical when it comes to my own writing but I'm actually very happy how this chapter turned out and I hope you guys are too! =) **

**Reviews always welcome I love hearing everyone's ideas for this story. Thanks again for all the support so far! Especially those who have stuck through since I started it, it really means a lot! Enjoy =) xx **

Chapter 15

Brittany and Quinn are leaving their dance rehearsal as Brittany fills her in on the events of the previous day.

"I still can't believe you've managed to turn Santana into such a softy. It's been long time since I've seen her legitimately dating anyone." Quinn shakes her head with a soft smile. She's happy for both of them but it's still a weird concept to her. '_Santana dating one girl. Santana interested in only one girl and chasing after one girl.. that hasn't happen since she was with-'_

"Yeah I mean," Brittany interrupts her train of thought, "I know I haven't been here all that long but I haven't even heard of her of actually going out with a girl without the sole intention of sex. You don't think that's what this is, do you? I mean this whole thing isn't just some setup to get me to go on this date just so she can sleep with me do you?"

"Britt you have to relax. Yes it's been a very long time since I've seen Santana like this and believe me it's a good thing, a very good thing. Just look at all the effort she's put in just to show you she's not just the girl that she perceives herself to be. She really cares about you Brittany and Santana wouldn't be making these types of gestures if her only goal was to get you in bed."

They turn the corner and Quinn opens the door of the cafe to let Brittany walk inside first.

"Thanks." she says to Quinn's polite gesture. "I guess you're right, she has been pretty amazingly thoughtful and that's definitely not something I've noticed before. I'm just nervous you know?"

"It's alright B it's normally to be nervous, especially given what you've gone through in the past." She says as they approach the counter where Tina is. "Trust me though I think Santana really cares about you so the only thing you should be worrying about is what you're going to wear tonight!" she says making Brittany laugh.

"I think she needs to wear something hot since Santana is already trying to sweep you off your feet and the date hasn't even started yet." Tina inputs having her the end of their conversation. Brittany and Quinn just look at her quizzically.

"What do you mean? I haven't even seen Santana today. Did she come in here?" Brittany questions.

"Well she wasn't specifically here but you might want to check in the cooler." Tina says with an amused smile.

"The cooler?" Quinn quirks her eyebrow and Brittany just looks even more confused than she was a second ago.

"Mhm. Go on, go look." She tilts her head towards the backroom.

"Okayyy.." Brittany says, taking the bait and walks towards the backroom with Quinn following curiously behind her.

They walk into the backroom and over to the cooler and Brittany pulls open the giant metal door enough to peak inside. "Holy shit." she gasps.

"What!? What is it, let me see." Quinn says behind her and grabs the door to pull it open further. "Whoa." Quinn's jaw drops and her eyes widen comically.

"This is.." Brittany walks steps into the cooler as she is surrounded by about a dozen bouquets of lilies. The petals are mostly pink with a white outline and some have spots going towards the center. The aroma fills the cooler.

"Yeah she's lucky we don't get our stock shipment until tomorrow I wouldn't have had anywhere to put them." Tina says from the doorway next to Quinn.

Brittany is in complete awe. She approaches the bouquet that's been placed in the center of the room notices there's a card attached to it. She leans towards it to smell the arrangement before carefully removing the card.

"What does it say?" Quinn asks.

_**'Here's a small hint to the evening I have planned. Wear something comfortable and because we'll be spending the majority of the night outside. Have an amazing day beautiful. See you soon. Xx **_

_**-Your not so secret admirer ;)'**_

"I guess you were right about Santana sweeping her off her feet." Quinn comments to Tina as they look at Brittany who couldn't possibly have a bigger smile or deeper blush on her face. "Still think she's not sincere?" she asks approaching Brittany.

"No this is just.. wow." she says looking around at all the flowers.

"I agree. I didn't realize how romantic and sweet she could be. Come on, I think we need to pick out your outfit." she continues now walking the remaining steps over to Brittany and loops their arms, "I want Santana's jaw on the floor when she sees you but apparently we can't have you showing off too much skin with your outdoor activities she apparently has planned."

Brittany just nods in agreement.

"Awesome." Quinn says excitedly, "Well then ladies, everyone grab a vase so we can bring these upstairs with us then we can get started." She un-loops her arm from Brittany and goes to pick up a couple vases of flowers.

"What do you think the flowers mean?" Brittany asked aloud to Tina and Quinn as they each gather some vases in their arms and began to walk to the apartment.

"That's true, the card did say it was a _hint_ for the date." Tina inputted.

"I've been trying to figure it out too," Quinn states as they get to Brittany's door, "but I honestly have no idea. I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"Thanks for your dude." Santana says making a few last adjustments to her setup.

"What help? I'm pretty sure the only thing I did was stop you from buy every flower in the county." Blaine jokes, "You came up with everything else on your own, I just kept you from going overboard.. and broke." he laughs.

"Shut up. I just want her to like it."

"You mean you want her to like _you_? She already goes Santana so stop stressing and go have fun."

"You're right. Okay I've gotta go pick her up. You're gonna be around to watch over all this until I text you?"

"Yes I'll be here guarding your things."

"Alright cool, thanks." Santana says surveying everything again to make sure she hasn't forgotten anything.

"Two thank yous within what 2 minutes? She's already changing you I think." he comments and Santana whips her head around.

"Bite me." she snaps at him.

"Mm.. doesn't have the same effect now that I know you're a softy." Blaine chuckles which only fuels her fire.

"It will when break into your dorm while your in class and I cut up your _horrific_ bow ties." she says in complete seriousness and Blaine knows she's not bluffing since she's already been known to attack his hair gel in the past.

"Alright no need to go crazy." he says bringing his hand up to his bow tie and his other up in surrender.

"Mhm thought so.." she says checking her phone. "Shit I gotta go." She grabs her bag off the ground and heads towards her car.

About fifteen minutes later she's walking up the stairs and down the hallway to Brittany's apartment. The door swings open a few seconds after she knocks and she's pretty sure her breath went with it. Brittany stand in front of her in dark skinny jeans, like the tightest she's ever seen. Her eyes finally move up to her top because _'Damn those legs go on for miles in those pants.'_ she thinks. But once her eyes reach her top her heart drops, much like the neckline on Brittany's shirt. _'Holy fuck.. plunging neckline, of course_.' She scans up further to meet Britt's devious smirk, satisfied with the effect she's had on the Latina. Her hair is down and falling over her shoulder in soft waves.

"I think you may have a little drool San." Brittany giggles.

_'Fucking giggles! The girl that can go from sexy goddess to innocent and adorable in a half a second.' _

"Pretty sure the note said comfortable." She finally finds her voice.

"Oh I'm totally comfortable," she raises her foot off the floor, "got my converses on, see?" she says brightly.

'Too fucking adorable.' Santana shakes her head smiling.

"Plus," Brittany adds, "these jeggings.. they're super comfy too!"

"And the uh—lack of a shirt?" she swallows hard as her eyes rake over Britt's chest down to the outline of her abs.

"Oh that was just to see that look on your face." Brittany smirks as Santana's eyes snap back up to hers.

"And what reaction would that be?" Santana challenges, trying to gain back her badass composure.

Brittany sees right through it and steps out of the doorway and is nearly toe to toe with Santana and she sees her chest rise and fall just a little quicker as she leans so her lips ghost over Santana's ear. "The one that looks like you're mentally timing yourself on how fast you could rip it off me." she husks, her voice low.

But just as fast as she's there she bounces back into her previous position in the doorway.

"Are those for me?" she asks point down to the small bouquet of sunflowers in Santana's hand.

Santana nods handing them Brittany, not trusting her voice yet again. Hell she's barely trusting any movements towards Brittany after that comment.

"You must really like flowers." Brittany giggles as she turns to go inside the apartment and gestures Santana to follow her, "Thank you by the way, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Although, I think one bouquet will do next time. I can't imagine what all of those must have cost you San."

"Next time?" Santana questions, finally regaining her voice again.

Brittany laughs, "That's all you took from that?"

"No I got it all. And you're welcome, by the way." She smiles. "I thought I'd mix it up a bit though with the sunflowers."

"I love sunflowers." Brittany smiles and smells the flowers in her hands.

"Yeah?" Santana asks glad she made the right choice, "Good. So any guesses for our plans?"

"No! I've been thinking all afternoon and I really came up with nothing. Even Quinn and Tina couldn't think of anything that had to do with lilies."

"Good then I'm sneakier than I thought." She's says glad that it got her thinking of the date but didn't give away the surprise.

"You're a totally ninja."

"Awesome." San laughs. "Well before we go to my ninja surprise spot, are you hungry? I made reservations since it's still a little early. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Brittany puts the flowers in a vase amongst her other bouquets on the counter. "Just give me a second okay?"

"Sure. Of course." Brittany turns towards the hallway to her room when Santana's voice stops her. "Oh and Brittany.."

"Yes?" she turns around to face her.

"You look beautiful." Santana smiles kindly making Brittany's cheek tint pink.

"Thank you." she says before turning around and walking into her bedroom. She returns a minute later saying that she's ready.

"You changed?" Santana asks noticing the hoodie Brittany is now wearing that's similar to her own.

"No I just put on a hoodie. Didn't want you to be distracted _all_ night." she winks.

"I said you still look beautiful." Santana says in complete honesty.

"There's my charmer." Brittany teases walking over to her.

"Yours?" San quirks her brow, smirking. _'Payback._' She can see Britt get flustered.

"Well I mean you're always a charmer to me.. I d-didn't mean you're like umm 'mine' because we uhm-"

"It's okay B." she says with a chuckle.

Brittany glares at her, "You so did that on purpose!"

"Payback's a bitch just like me." Santana replies with a cheeky smile. "We should head out, ready?" Santana asks holding out her arm for Brittany to take.

"Yeah just one more thing." she says as she comes to stand beside Santana.

"What?" she questions unsure of what else the girl could be forgetting. She's surprised by Brittany taking her arm and leaning in to give her a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You look great and I loved the flowers, all of the flowers. You really know how to make a lady swoon." she smiles and it's contagious because Santana's smile couldn't be wider.

"That's just the beginning sweetheart. Let's go." as shes leading her out.

"I've never been here before." Brittany says after they've been seated at their table.

"You've never been to Breadstix?!" Santana says in disbelief.

"No, they don't have one back home." Brittany shrugs not getting the big deal.

"They have the best breadsticks. Actually they're like legally obligated to keep bringing you all the breadsticks you want too. One time back in high school I came with a wheelbarrow and they had to no choice but to fill it up."

"Seriously?" Brittany laughs, "That's awesome!" she says as the waitress approaches their table.

"Good evening ladies, I'm Avery and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you both off with something to drink?"

"Iced tea, please." Brittany says. Santana orders a Sprite and the waitress leaves to get their drinks while they look over the menu.

"Do you like Italian food?" Santana asks.

"Mhm.. I actually have always wanted to try this thing at an Italian restaurant..." her mood immediately changing from excited to _'disappointment? Am I fucking things up already?'_ San mentally scolds herself when she sees Brittany trail off ducking her head down.

"Oh yeah? What thing?" San asks curious.

"Nothing, forget it. It's stupid." she says sadly and opens her menu hoping Santana will drop it. _'I don't even know why I mentioned it in the first place. So stupid.'_ she thinks.

Santana immediately notices the change in Brittany's mood. "I seriously doubt that Britt, what is it?"

Brittany looks up from the menu that she was pretending to look through and sighs. "Okay but you can't laugh."

"Promise." San says with a soft smile and urges Brittany to continue.

"Okay so you know that scene from 'Lady and the Tramp' when they share that big piece of spaghetti and rolls the meatball across the plate?" Santana nods in recognition, "I've always wanted to do that.. I uhh.. I even practiced at my house pushing the meatball with my nose but I never got to do it." she sighs in disappointment.

"Why not?"

"Well... Artie. He.. he said it was a stupid idea." Brittany fidgets with the corner of her menu.

"He's an asshole." Santana says sternly but doesn't get a chance to say anything further as their waitress returns to place the drinks on the table.

"Here are your drinks. Have you decided on what you would like?" she asks. Santana is still looking at Brittany's dejected face and then she's talking before her head catches up with her mouth.

"Yes we're ready to order." Santana says turning her focus to their waitress.

"But San I haven't even looked at the menu yet." Brittany says but Santana ignores her and keeps her focus on the waitress.

"We're going to be splitting a plate of the spaghetti and meatball. If you can put the sauce in a separate dish please. Also I would like one of the pieces of the spaghetti to be veryy long." She asks hoping the girl will pick up the meaning.

"I'll have the chef make it fresh." the waitress nods with a knowing smile as she continues to scribble on her pad. "Anything else for starters?"

"Just bring those breadsticks so I can show her what she's been missing out on." Santana asks with a smile handing the menus back to Avery.

Avery laughs, "Of course, I'll be right back with that."

"Thank you." Santana says as Avery leaves the table. She hesitates to look over to her date but the whisper of her name being called across the table forces her to turn and see Brittany staring back at her. She can't quite make out the expression on her face.

"San.. you didn't have to do that." Britt says blushing.

Santana shrugs, "It's a brilliant idea Britt. Artie's the stupid one for not realizing that." she brushes it off and takes a sip of her drink.

Brittany smiles at her adoringly and they talk for while before their food arrives. They look at each other shyly once Avery has left them to enjoy their meal. Brittany makes the first move pulls her hair back into a low, loose ponytail before she leans forwards and nudges the meatball across the plate towards Santana. She giggles and Brittany is sure it's the most adorable thing she's heard. She looks up to see Santana shaking her head in disbelief.

_'I'm really re-enacting a fucking disney movie scene in the middle of restaurant right now.'_ She thinks but when she looks at Brittany and sees the excitement in her eyes she picks up her fork and searches for the lengthy piece of pasta on the large plate. She mentally thanks the chef for placing the entire piece on top of the dish making it much easier to spot. She brings one end to her mouth and she sees Brittany do the same. Once they both have each end in their mouths they begin to eat the piece of pasta not taking their eyes of the other the entire time. The distance between them closes as they run out of pasta to eat. Santana bites her end allowing Brittany to suck in the remaining piece between their mouths. Her heart is pounding against her chest. _'Who knew this could actually be a good idea.'_ Santana thinks before closing the remaining distance between them and takes Brittany's lower lip between her own. It's a short kiss and they can't help but notice a few other customers looking at them when they part, smiling after seeing the little scene take place. Both girls blush profusely at their unexpected audience but the look on Brittany's face makes it all worth it.

"Thank you for doing that San." Brittany says as Santana pays for their meals.

"Oh, it's not a big deal Britt. I asked you out it's kind of a given that I pay you know?" Santana shrugs signing the copy of the receipt and reaching into her wallet for money to leave for a tip.

"No the whole spaghetti thing. That was really sweet of you to do." Santana stands and offers Brittany her hand to help her up and they leave the restaurant.

"You deserve the world Britt and if it's possible I want to be the one to give it to you. So if that means making a fool of myself reenacting disney movies or reciting freaking Shakespeare outside your window consider it done." Santana says twirling Brittany around as they laugh and walk down the street to the car. She had already sent out the text to Blaine that they were coming shortly so he would be gone by the time they get there.

"Soooo... where are we going now?" Brittany asks practically bouncing in her seat once Santana's starts driving to their next destination.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Santana throws her a wink.

"Fineee..." Brittany pouts.

Santana quickly looks at her when they're at a stop sign. "Oh no.. no! No we agreed to no pout faces until after the second date.. it's not going to work this time."

"But it works every time.." she says sticking out her lip further and Santana just shakes her heard forcing herself to keep her eyes on the road.

"Brittt.." she whines, "I want to surprise you babe, please just let me." She says and reaches her hand over to rest on Brittany's leg. Brittany smiles, immediately grabs her hand to intertwine their fingers and rests them on her thigh again. She doesn't say another word just plays with Santana's fingers in her own.

Santana pulls the car over at the top of a hill about fifteen minutes outside of town. She helps Brittany out, leads her through the tree line and into a field. Brittany clinging closely since it's dark out and she can't really see where they're going. Brittany spots a something further in the field as her eyes begin to adjust to the dark. She notices that's where they are headed she squints trying to see what it is but she can't make it out. They finally stop where there is blanket laid out with some pillows in the grass and what looks like, _'Wait what?!'_ Brittany looks at it strangely.

"San is that a bottle-rocket launcher?" Brittany asks extremely confused.

Santana who was standing there watching Brittany's reaction with her bottom lip between her teeth goes over to her date and wraps her arm around her waist. "No Britt, it's a telescope. Look up." she points to the sky.

"Whoa." Brittany gasps seeing how clear the sky is and the countless stars above her. Santana tugs gently at her waist and leads her to sit down on the blanket with her. "That's amazing." Brittany says as she lays her head down on small pillow and continues to stare at the sky in awe.

"Yeah I kind of have a thing for astronomy. I've always loved to look at the stars and I like learning how the universe works. Once I took a class last semester I kind of got obsessed with it. I heard tonight was going be a really clear night so I thought you might enjoy it." she says laying down next to Brittany.

"It's amazing." Brittany says looking over to Santana causing the other girl to look at her when she feels her breath on her cheek. Santana smiles back at her before Brittany leans in a kisses her. Santana kisses her back and their lips softly glide against the others. Brittany deepens the kiss when she runs her tongue along Santana's bottom lip who takes no time to respond. She opens her mouth and their tongues explore each other's mouth. Brittany's hand is on the back of Santana's neck holding her there as she plays the hair there. Santana's hand is on Brittany's waist pulling their bodies closer.

Brittany breaks the kiss first in order to catch her breath. Santana opens her eyes to do the same and sees Brittany's darker blue eyes. Santana moves her hand to run it through Brittany's hair that's fallen in front of her face. Brittany leans in and kissing her again.

"Will you teach me how to use the telescope?" she asks, well mumbles against Santana's lips after a couple minutes.

Santana nods and brushes her hand along Brittany's cheek kissing once more before pulling back. "Of course." she says looking into Brittany's eyes and her now slightly swollen lips. She traces her thumb only the plump bottom lip before pulling back to sit up and Brittany does the same. "I don't really know that many constellations because the class was more like understanding the universe but I can point out a couple." she says she moves across the blanket to where she had setup the telescope.

"Hey San.." Brittany gets her attention once she realizes something doesn't make sense to her.

"What's up B?"

"Where do the lilies fit in? I know it's dark but I don't see any here."

Santana turns to her, "Well it's gonna sound pretty lame now but the lilies I gave you are stargazer lilies. Cheesy I know." Santana chuckles shaking her head.

"No, it's sweet." Brittany smiles before changing the subject when she senses Santana's embarrassment, "What ones do you know?" Brittany asks curiously motioning up to the sky and Santana is happy for the change in subject.

"Well I can find the North Star, the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Orion's Belt and maybe I can see if I can find a planet. Only the basic stuff really. I don't really know a lot of the constellations." Santana shrugs knowing she's the furthest thing from an expert.

"Well we can make up our own." Brittany says excitedly as she sits behind Santana. Her arms wrap around her middle as she rests her chin on Santana's shoulder while the other girl looks up to the sky seeing where the constellations are so she can adjust her telescope to show Brittany.

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Santana says excited that Brittany is not only enjoying the surprise but taking interest in it as well.

Santana shows Brittany a couple of the constellations she told her about and teaches her how to adjust the telescope. Brittany listens carefully and gets excited when Santana has her do it by herself to find Orion's Belt. Brittany looks through the telescope in awe of how many stars she can see with it. Santana leans in and kisses her softly on her temple before she goes to lay back down. Brittany joins her after a few minutes. She snuggles into Santana's side and lays her head on her chest and they look up at the stars. Brittany comes up with a few of her own constellations including, 'The Duck King' and a castle. Santana smiles at her creativity and is surprised when Brittany manages to outline and elephant in the sky.

"You're a genius Brit." She says softly has her hand traces the sky.

Brittany just holds her closer and watches Santana's hand closely. "Are you drawing a heart?" Brittany asks after a minute.

"What?" Santana asks her hand freezing. She wasn't even paying attention to the her hand she more focused on Brittany cuddled against her.

"You've been tracing hearts in the sky for the past few minutes." Brittany points out by taking Santana's hand in her own and continues to draw trace the heart shaped line of stars.

"Oh yeah. It was a pretty perfect one. Sorry I zone out when I look up at the sky sometimes."

"No I like it." Brittany smiles even though Santana can't see it she can hear it in her voice and causes her to smile as well. She sighs as Brittany continues to trace the heart with her hand still holding Santana's, "it's my favorite one." she says as she continues to find different hearts for them to trace across the night sky.


	17. Author's note

Hey everyone =) Okay so first I'm sorry to say this is not an update, obviously, but I hate keeping you all waiting as much as I do already so I thought I would inform you of my recent.. adventures? Yeahhh haha we'll go with that. =p I'm on my spring break from school this week and since I couldn't afford to go visit my friends who are in South Carolina I ended up staying up here and doing a small weekend trip with some friends who are pretty hardcore skiers. Well long story short in my attempt at learning to ski I ended up fracturing my wrist and I now have a lovely neon pink cast on my right hand/arm, go me! This little note alone is taking far too long to finish so not even sure when I'll be able to update. Worst part is I normally write out chapters before typing them out but I'm right handed and guess which wrist my genius self busted up? Yupppp sooo I'm very sorry everyone! I'll be back to this story as soon as I possibly can but if you want any updates on anything as far as the story or how long I'm gonna be stuck in this thing you can definitely ask on my tumblr, foreversearchingthestars it's my personal blog so not much glee related but I'm more than happy to answer anyone's questions and I'm almost always on it. Sorry for the delay, not that you don't have plenty other stories to read haha but I'll be back as soon as possible! Thanks for the support everyone and hope you're all well. xx


End file.
